The Founding of Genosha
by Askevron
Summary: Erik/Charles - d/s   Erik is a powerful Sentinel who has no idea he needs a Guide to complete him when he finally tracks down Shaw. Then Charles rescues him from the ocean, and he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the younger mutant...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note  
><strong>

**Disclaimer - All characters owned by Marvel and associates, not myself. I'm just borrowing them for a while here...  
><strong>

**This is a dominant/submissive AU world designed by the wonderful Camiyo whom this story is in collaboration with. However all mistakes are author's own. The characters, and world will diverge heavily from canon. The outline is in 10 parts, please review and let us know what you think. Will try and update on a regular basis (and keep up to date with my other stories)...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AU World Summary:<strong>

**Erik is a powerful Sentinel who has no idea he needs a Guide to complete him when he finally tracks down Shaw. Then Charles rescues him from the ocean, and he finds himself inexplicably drawn to the younger mutant…**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Drowning<strong>

Charles's reaction is immediate. Instinctive. His mental shields slam into place, protecting himself, and Raven.

_No…No…No…_

On that ship was the one person they had spent the last five years evading. A different face, a different name but there was no mistaking the familiar evil aura radiating from the luxury yacht across the water.

_Sebastian Shaw._

Charles probably could take him down, but for his blond female mutant companion. Moira's report had neglected to include mention of the mystery woman's secondary mutation - telepathy. Now her presence effectively neutralised any effect he may have on Shaw.

On any other day Charles may have attempted to try his strength against them both. Not today, there is too much risk to Raven. He had to get her out of here, before their enemy realised just how close they were…

The diamond telepath's attention is distracted - and Charles distantly observes _another_ mutant slipping through the water - landing on the yacht's deck…A man radiating such intense determination that his mind is lit up like a beacon. Her attack is ruthless. She dredges up terrible scenes of torture, more devastating for them being true memories - the man slips to his knees as Charles is caught up in the exchange.

A young boy in war torn Germany, torn apart from everything he had ever known. Forced to watch as their mother die in front of them. Murdered, so calmly, so cruelly by _Herr Doktor. Schmidt. _

Charles can feel everything…_such pain…courage…brilliance…_ It's instinct again. _Sheer instinct. _As he throws out his mental shield to encompass the man. Sending her reeling backwards - forcefully out of their mind. Charles feels her confusion as he clouds his own presence. Her sharp mental tendrils snake outwards as she seeks him. She knew there was another telepath close…

"Charles are you alright?" Raven calls, wrapping her fingers round his wrist. Distracting…

_Charles is it? Hello my dear… _

He fights to block the female telepath's sinuous mind, capturing a name in return. Emma - her name is Emma… She gasps, and slips out of his reach sending projected crystal daggers to ward him off.

He stumbles, catching himself. "Charles!" Raven demands again, and he blinks, giving her a reassuring smile. Inwardly he is screaming. Turning as Moira steps up. "I don't think I'm going to be much use here on in I'm afraid…his telepath is blocking me…" The agent's eyes widen at this, and Raven's grip on his wrist tightens as she looks at him with wide eyes.

This is bad. So very stupid. Why did he bring his sister here?

* * *

><p>Erik struggles to fight against the double images juxtaposed on his vision. Those of the camps - his past - against the present of the shiny wooden deck he's knelt upon.<p>

_Hold on Erik…_

He blinks, coming back to himself with shocking suddenness, feeling _her_ recoil from his mind. She gives no physical indication that anything has happened, as Shaw's hand falls upon her shoulder. "Emma…where are your manners? We don't attack our own kind…"

_Hold on… Hold on… Hold on…_

A voice of the ocean wind, a light soothing whisper against his bowed neck. Leaving in its wake a startling clarity of calm.

Is she_ - Emma - _still speaking to him? What ploy is this? Shaw stands looking somewhere beyond Erik's line of vision - distracted.

It's a chance and he takes it - plunging over the edge of the deck into churning waves which reach up as though to embrace him. Furious frustration bursts forth within his heart. He has planned this moment - this confrontation between himself and his mother's murderer for so many long careful years…and…in a single moment lost.

_He believed he was the only one…just a singular isolated freak of nature…never considered the possibility of there being others… _

It only highlights that Shaw has knowledge and resources that Erik alone can never hope to match. Rage grants him the strength to draw the anchor chains upwards to his call - rising from their watery berth to coil like living snakes around the ship's deck.

Erik has the satisfaction of seeing Shaw run.

* * *

><p>Raven is gripping Charles's arm - his fear projecting across to her. "There's someone else out there…" He explains, racing up the stairs onto the upper deck. She gasps as the heavy steel chains rise from the ocean like living tentacles of some great leviathan, cutting through the middle of the luxury yacht as easily as scissors through paper.<p>

_Charles…we should get out of here. _

But all he can feel is the blackness closing around that brilliant sparkling mind. …_No… _He responds.

She's startled enough that her faster reflexes are delayed. Left grasping air as her brother leaps over the deck and dives into the churning ocean.

"_Charles!" _She screams, looking desperately back at Moira as the agent curses, shaking her head, disbelief in her expression.

Erik struggles. It's a moment before he realises that its another person pressed against him. Strong arms locked around his chest - attempting to drag him upwards - away from Shaw.

…_You are not alone… _

Explodes with all the brilliance of a star's light in Erik's mind. Stunning him into releasing his magnetic grip on the descending submarine. Abruptly aware of a painful burning sensation in his lungs.

_Air…lack of…air_

Then he's being dragged with unnatural speed towards the surface.

Drawing in harsh gulps of air as they break above the churning waves, Erik regards his unlikely saviour. Impossibly boyish features, framed by a mop of dark hair.

_Just who is he to interfere in Erik's plans? _

Now Shaw has escaped. "What did you do - I had him!" He growls angrily, above the roaring waves.

…_blue… _His rescuer's eyes are blue. _Impossibly blue. _Abrilliant blue which Erik can see so brightly even in the dark. Such a colour is not natural.

"I am not your enemy!" His saviour responds equally forcefully. "I didn't realise you could breathe underwater - forgive me - _do continue…" _Gesturing with his hands that Erik is free to go ahead with his suicide mission if he wishes. The exasperation in his expression dispels some of Erik's frustrated rage.

Without this man's intervention he would never have broken his magnetic lock on the Shaw's escape vessel. Erik would have died - for nothing. It appears he isn't the only freak of nature - but he is as alone as he has ever been. Those few others of his kind have demonstrated their allegiance to Shaw.

He lives, yet so does his mother's murderer. Shaw is defended by people that Erik can barely contemplate exist. People like himself. Now his tormentor will be more careful, Erik has lost his advantage, and the odds are now stacked further against him. Exhaling he closes his eyes, closer to despair in that one moment than he has ever been in his life.

"_You are not alone my friend…" _

Starting at the warmth of the hand that brushes his face, Erik looks into the impossibly blue cerulean eyes. Radiating a deep calm certainty that causes a strange spark of hope to ignite in his chest. But he cannot mean…

"_I saw what you did - with the chains - I'm like you - a mutant…_"

The moment imprints into Erik's memory. Its another impossibility. Never in his life has anything like this happened before, never. In this one instance he can almost believe in angels. In miracles - for his saviour cannot be anything but to come Erik in his hour of greatest need…

Charles swallows, treading the water, feeling as though he is the one drowning as Erik's intense gaze spears him with such power.

_Another Sentinel…just like Shaw… _

He's certain of it, from the depths of aggression radiating outwards from the honed muscled frame. There is more to the metal manipulator's anger than the simple dredging up of past memories…

It is a startling the image that pops into Charles's mind. The joyous laughter on his friend's face. Oh, but Talbo would laugh at him so for his panic. The young monk would state something like "_Charles…see the tiger here - even his stripes are marking you…" _With a wistful sigh he closes his eyes. He's missed Talbo's kind eyes, his smiling features so much. Missed their too short time amongst the high mountains, the tranquillity of the temple and the peaceful serenity that had dwelled there. Raven had enjoyed walking in her natural form amongst them, revelled in the monk's quiet simple acceptance of what they were. She hadn't wanted to leave. Neither had Charles. For those few weeks in Tibet they hadn't had to hide, hadn't had to run…and it had been perfect…

But they had lingered too long forgetting just who pursued them…_Shaw…_

He's drawn sharply back to the present, as a large wave crests around them, drawing in a bitter mouthful of salty water. He hates water. Absolutely hates it. Surprised at the sharp bite of laughter that escapes Erik's lips. "Let me get this straight - you _absolutely - _hate water - yet you dived into a stormy pitch black ocean to save me?"

Charles is certain he hasn't spoken that thought…has he? Perhaps he's more tired than he realises. Spitting out the awful salty taste, he sighs gathering his wits, and effecting what he hopes is a nonchalant shrug. "Shall we start again?" Holding out a hand. "Charles Xavier - at your service." _Come on Moira! _He mentally projects their location. Cutting off as he feels her angry response.

Another overly large wave, leaves him spluttering. _Could this get any worse? _Evidently so as strong arms wrap around him, and lift him bodily above the surface. A range of emotions too swift to name or identify sweep across the handsome chiselled face. "Who is saving who?" He asks, and the metal kinetic finally smiles. "Erik." He responds cordially. His voice sends a shiver sweeping through Charles that has nothing to do with the cold. "My name is Erik."

Their faces are just inches apart, and he's very aware of the strength in the arms holding him. Covering his confusion he prods further. "What just Erik? No second name - no Smith, or Jones, or-" Breaking off as the light swings across them, followed by Moira's voice barking out of the fog horn. _"There - we see you hang on…" _

Erik takes the lead, climbing easily up the ladder as the boat reaches them. Charles stumbles over the last rung - so lost in thought he doesn't realise he has already reached the deck. A strong hand catches his wrist - steadying him. He stares at the muscles in the toned arm evident through the black watertight outfit. Erik has the perfect honed body of an athlete.

"Charles - _Charles…_" Raven is charging towards him - towel in hand. Moira hands one rather more cautiously to the man beside him. _You idiot! _Raven berates him. _I thought you were leaving me! _He brushes the tears from her eyes. "Don't be silly…" He teases softly.

Holding out his hand to Moira in introduction. "This is Erik…" The metal kinetic however is warily observing the guards surrounding them. Seeing this Charles casts a glance at the female agent. _Moira…? He's hardly a criminal…_

_No? He just sank a luxury yacht…_

_Did he? I didn't see a thing…and I doubt anyone else did either…_

She scowls. _Don't you dare Charles._

He steps in front of Erik, with deliberate precision. "A mutant - like myself." He states calmly. In a perfect show of solidarity. A sigh of frustration escapes her lips, before she relents, dispersing the guards with a wave of her hand.

"I apologise for the rude greeting, we have learned to be careful…I am Agent Moira MacTaggart." She extends her hand, glancing at Charles as she does so. _No second name? _The taller man moves between them suddenly radiating power. Enfolding her hand in a strong grip. "Erik Lehnsherr."

Raven carefully watches him. The metal manipulating mutant radiates certainty and power. Just like Shaw. _Shit. _His gaze flickers to Moira before settling on her brother with a look that she definitely does not like. _Stop it…_ She projects - hoping Charles will realise what he's doing. The more Guide's used their abilities the stronger the siren call to any nearby Sentinel. Sentinel's just like the man standing before them.

"You say you're like me? So…just what is your ability?" Erik questions, leaning over her brother's smaller frame. Charles's shrugs. "You had a taste of what I can do in the water…" She steps decisively forwards, resisting the shiver that runs down her spine as the Sentinel assesses her. "You could say - we each have our own gifts…I'm Raven." Shifting into her brother's form - water soaked clothing included.

"You…" Erik breathes in an amazed tone, looking back and forth between them. "Just how many of us are there?" Charles laughs, expanding his arms… "Honestly…I don't know Erik…but believe me when I say you are no longer alone."

_Oh no._ She knows that look. _No Charles. _She steps between them, "I would like a word - with my idiot brother alone." Clasping his arm - she propels him along the deck, and puts some distance between them. "What the hell were you thinking Charles? You know what _they_ want…_he_ won't be any different!"

"We need help Raven - we can't take on Shaw alone - and neither can Erik…"

"You want to work with him? Charles - he's a Sentinel. Its too dangerous. What if he-"

"_So we just run again? Its him Raven...I sensed him...he must have gained a new name - Shaw now...you know he's not going to stop..."_

She pulls back, a pale look in her eyes. "Its really _him_?" He nods. _Yes, I'm sorry Raven... _She closes her eyes, "Stop thinking at me Charles." pressing her fingers against his temple. "You're only attracting _him_ to you…" They regard each other for a long moment. "I'm sorry…" Charles whispers, and she sighs reaching forwards to brush his sodden hair from his face.

Both jump as the shadow looms over them. Erik. "Is something wrong?" And though Raven is still wearing her brother's form - the metal manipulator's eyes merely flicker over her, before fixing on Charles. Like a magnet. Irked she snarls, stepping back to face him. "Yes - you. Just stay the hell away from us." She is stunned when he silently turns, and follows her suggestion.

Charles winces at the bite of anger, of crushed hope projecting from the metal kinetic. Erik hadn't asked to be brought here. He hadn't asked to be found - or for their help. He wouldn't stay where he wasn't wanted.

"Raven…" Charles scolds before pushing past her - tearing after the elder mutant. "Erik - please wait-" His fingers brush the metal manipulators - and he stumbles. Gasping at the roiling wave of anger that hits him, sweeping forcefully through his mind…like scissors though paper. Overpowering his mental defences.

Then Erik is leaning over him in the narrow gangway space. Holding him up against the wall. "Are you alright?" He pulls himself together with what little strength he has left. Nodding, but he needs to ease the pain that Raven's caused with her rejection.

"Don't take it to heart - she's just very overprotective…" Erik tilts his head silent for a long moment, and Charles simply watches the effect of the calmness he is projecting take hold. He wouldn't normally - ever - do such a thing, not unless it is an utmost emergency. But the metal kinetic has suffered, been through so much already - he doesn't need to think the remaining mutants he has met are also against him. Not when he's just begin to have hope…

And the fact that Erik still can hope after everything that has happened in his life utterly amazes Charles.

The choice is still his to stay or go. Charles would never take that away from him - from anyone.

Releasing the breath he didn't realise he had been holding when a decisive flash of humour sparkles in those intense green eyes. "Hmmm…she doesn't think you can look after yourself?" He flushes, glad for the darkness, but Erik smirks…his fingers reaching out to brush his cheeks. So close…and Charles can feel his heart pounding in his chest. Held by the other's powerfully magnetic gaze. _What is wrong with him…? _

There's no telling what would have happened if Moira hadn't intervened then. "Erik, Please come with me I think I can find you some dry clothes…" She looks at Charles with an exasperated sigh. "You too - come on Charles."

* * *

><p>Erik considers his outwitted goal. Shaw. If Charles's hadn't pulled him from the water he would no doubt be dead by now. He should be furious with the man…and yet…he wants nothing more than to pin him down. Spread his body over the younger man's and -<p>

Shaking his head at his unusual thoughts. It must be the adrenaline - their closeness in the water…an entirely natural response… Yet the tantalising image won't leave him alone, since Charles's arms wrapped round him - Erik has become honed to his presence. To his unique magnetic field…

"Moira - I am perfectly capable-" Charles is saying, attempting to divest himself of his sodden shirt - and failing miserably. A flash of interest sparks in the woman's eyes, as she observes his bare skin. "Are you sure you're alright in there Charles?" Erik catches her shoulder, propelling her towards the door. Her protests cut off as he shuts it firmly in her face, and moves to assist the younger man.

"Umm Moira - I'm fine…" Charles breaks off, as he finally sees who is leaning over him. Stumbling back against the wall in surprise. Erik holds his divested shirt. "Oh…" He swallows, "Err…thank you…" Erik shrugs, a knowing smile, indicating his own wet suit. "Perhaps you could return the favour…"

Hearing the sharp thudding of the younger man's heart, Erik smirks. Charles misses it - looking down. "Oh…erm…of course…" Doing little to diminish the sharp awareness Erik has of him as he steps forwards. The metal manipulator breathes in deeply, perhaps it's because they are both different…maybe the closeness in the water or now. But this man is already imprinted upon his senses, Charles's sharp iron rich pulse like a tantalising scent…his magnetic field a steady thrum of which he's vividly aware.

The brush of fingers against the metal of his wetsuit is delicious. The younger man is in such a distracted state he doesn't consider that Erik can do it himself. He waits enjoying the contact, as its pulled down around his shoulders, and lets Charles's pulls away. Running a hand through his damp hair. "Is that enough-" He nods, letting his eyes roam over the younger man's body for a moment longer. "Yes, thank you."

He lifts a lazy hand towards the door, watching amusedly as Charles's eyes widen. As the lock engages with a sharp click. "You never did tell me - what your ability is."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all lovely reviews, and story favourites, and again to Camiyo, for collaborating and betaing this story...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(In Summary - Charles spends time with Hank in the Cerebro room conducting research - whilst Erik watches from a distance…)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Cerebro<strong>

It is growing ever harder for Erik to deny the growing attraction he feels for Charles. It's been life changing to realise he is not alone… in his mission _against _Shaw, and in having abilities. In fact he is part of a fledging race of mutants… He should find it difficult. He's so used to being on his own. Focused, with nothing to distract him from the mission.

Watching from the grassy slope, he distantly observes Charles enter the white circular dome following in the young scientists footsteps. Hank McCoy. There is something about him which Erik cannot quite place…he seems normal enough but for his genius level intelligence…

However it does not take a genius to work out that something highly secretive is going on in the large white metallic domed structure. Cerebro, Charles calls it. He said they were working on finding other mutants like themselves, who could help them to fight against Shaw. Erik knows that the younger man despite his openness is wary of him. He obviously didn't trust him yet - not fully with all that is going on here, but that's fine. Erik is used to secrets, and it at least shows Charles has some preservation instincts.

How Charles had unerringly found him in the darkness, amidst the churning waves - Erik does not know. But if Charles hadn't stopped him he would have died that night. His murderous rage had been overwhelming. So close to Shaw at last…and yet all his painstaking planning and research had left him completely unprepared for _her_. Emma Frost - Shaw's telepath and Guide. Her attack had left him utterly defenceless, her mocking laughter echoing maliciously in his mind.

_Oh sugar…You thought you were the only one? The only one who is different? Special? You've come all this way, only to fail…_ Cutting delight had sparkled in her eyes._ Much as I would love to watch my Sentinel destroy you, you're not fit for standing in his presence…_

Erik knows he is a Sentinel. Shaw had at least taught him that. Someone who is powerful, dominant by nature. What Shaw had failed to mention was that he himself was also one. Erik could only wonder what other knowledge he lacked. What had been forged, or half concealed by his tormentor. How much of what he had learned from Shaw could he trust?

For so long he had believed he was the only one. A singular freak of nature. Yet in the space of a few moments his world had been overturned. There is a new species evolving - mutants, Erik is a part of it, and Shaw it seemed had known all along…

_What other knowledge had he kept hidden from Erik? _

It didn't help that his newly discovered kin were firmly allied with Shaw. Within her own mind Emma had let something slip. She is a Guide - different to a Sentinel like Erik. _What's a bloody Guide? _He had asked, and her laughter had torn through his mind, driving him to his knees viciously. _Oh darling…you are perfectly ignorant…come back when you have found your own - your match, and someone for __**me**__ to play with…_

Perhaps it had been a latent effect of Emma's presence in his mind…but he could have sworn that he heard Charles - speaking in his head…in the water…_but that was impossible wasn't it? _Charles's mutation was telekinesis. It was how the younger man had been able to reach Erik so swiftly in the water and how they had been propelled so quickly to the surface.

Erik looks down at the small wooden puzzle box resting lightly upon his palm. After demonstrating his ability by levitating the box in front of his face, Charles had given it to him. He cherished it perhaps more than he should. But to Erik it is a powerful talisman, proof that he is no longer alone. He is a _mutant_, part of something greater than himself alone, a new species. It's also a reminder that he is no longer alone in his mission against Shaw. A gift from someone, that for the first time in Erik's life he dares to call _friend_.

The puzzle box has been painstakingly wrought by Charles himself. The entire piece down to the intricate carvings. When Erik works with metal he inevitably leaves a mark in the piece he creates, like a lingering echo of his presence. In a similar way Charles's signature is intimately entwined through this object, like a powerful scent that Erik cannot not fail to recognise.

Charles's telekinesis coincides so perfectly with his own ability that Erik had been held in a quiet awe. "Metal?" He had asked in defiant humour, as the younger man had explained, but it seemed that Charles's ability did not extend to cover Erik's own material. A pity as he would have enjoyed testing Charles's control against his own…

Looking up Erik senses the build up of energy in Cerebro, making out vague sound vibrations - voices - Charles is speaking, but he cannot make out the words. _Just what are they doing in there? _

Abruptly the vague echo cuts off. Erik feels the powerful spike in the building energy - followed by a sharp piercing scream that seems to reach into his mind. "_ERIK!" _Its Charles, calling for him, for his help.

There's a sharp flare of electrical energy aiming to discharge into the nearest conduits - Charles and Hank trapped in the dome - Erik reaches out a hand reflexively...in motion before his mind catches up to his body, reaching and tearing the metal door from its hinges bounding up the metal steps into the dome. Taking in the smoke filled interior with a dismissive glance, before focusing on Hank kneeling over a sprawled figure against the ground.

_Charles._

Erik sinks to his knees beside them, immediately taking charge. Fingers pressing against the younger man's neck pulse point. "What happened?" He demands angrily of the wide eyed scientist. His outer gaze takes note of the papers strewn across the room, and the strange head set like device discarded on the ground beside them. Hank frowns… "I don't know…this shouldn't have - I thought - " Swallowing at the fury radiating in the elder mutant's intense gaze.

The moan of pain, silences them both. "_Charles._" Erik's fingers lift his chin up. "Look at me." There is smoking electrical equipment throughout the room. Easy to see that the remnants from the surge of energy had to go somewhere… there were tell tale burn marks on the fringes of Charles's clothing…frayed grey marks against the otherwise pristine white cotton shirt. The buttons were in the way. Erik simply tears it open, resting his palm against the pale skin, over the younger man's chest. Measuring the faltering beat of his heart. He's in shock.

* * *

><p>Charles is lost. Everything is too much. There are so many minds…and he can't shut them out. He hears himself scream as his mind overloads…an instinctive cry for help… <em>and a response…? <em>

Clear through the agonising pain. _Hold on. I'm coming. _

Blackness.

Vague awareness.

His mental shields are frayed. He can't block them out. There are too many…

Skin - touching his own - a hand - a tingling tickling sensation flowing from fingers brushing against his chest - a powerful draw to his dazed mind…a steadying anchor…

_Danger in this…_

Too open…to vulnerable…need to pull away…to…not sink into the welcoming warmth of the calm strong magnetic mind…

Warm fingers were caressing his face, and a steadying hand was splayed firmly against his chest.

"Erik…" He gasps in startled realisation, attempting to sit up - only to be held firmly down.

_"Shh. Keep still."_

His eyes snap open, blinking at the brightness of dazzlingly green-grey eyes. "Just what are you working on in here Charles?" Erik demands softly, his lips bare inches from his face. Stunned Charles can only stare mutely at the other man. _Too close. _Has the metal manipulator just spoken in his mind?

_There is danger in such closeness. Talbo had warned him of the dangers of a mind link forming. Of his own mind forming an anchor - or a possessive Sentinel starting the formations of a bond upon him. _Yet right now. In this moment. He felt _safe_. Held in the steadying calm of Erik's strong warm arms. It shouldn't feel so good. _So…right…_

"Charles - Charles - Oh Gods - Charles!" Raven tears into the room. Erik snaps his head up, staring at her in surprise. How the hell had she known to come? The last time he had seen her she had been located on the opposite end of the complex…

"Erik…" She stills on seeing him, her eyes flickering to their natural yellow. He senses her panic - _because of his closeness to her brother… _He realises with interest. "Its all right Erik - I'll take over. You can leave now…" She stills at the dangerous smirk that crosses his features. "You may not want to tell me what's going on. At this moment I don't care - but whatever you are doing is stopping - now. Charles is in no condition to continue." Her mouth falls open, then closed.

Watching as her brother shifts restlessly in the metal kinetic's lap. "_Erik…_" His blue eyes shatter open again in dazed confusion. A feverish heat radiating from his skin. "Shh Charles…" He responds gently, pulling the younger man's arms around his neck in support before drawing them both to their feet.

Charles is shivering, shock radiating from his already too slight frame.

"Whatever you've been up to labrat you've overdone it…"

He grimaces. "Labrat…really…?" His voice trails off faintly. Erik grabs him, regarding him a long moment, before sweeping him from his feet. His hands catching at the elder mutant's neck in disorientation. "Eri-" His protests are cut off before they can begin. "Shh Charles I've got you." A jolt of satisfaction sweeps through the metal kinetic as he looks down at the younger man in his arms. _His… _

Its in that moment that Erik catches sight of the scientist's bare feet, and a most remarkable realisation strikes him. Hank McCoy is also a mutant. A flustered expression crosses the scientist's face as he sees the comprehension dawn in Erik's eyes. "I - I can - explain- " Quieting as the metal manipulator shakes his head. "No…you shouldn't have to hide who you are Hank…" Inclining his head respectfully, he catches the stunned look on Raven's face. She doesn't move an inch as he strides from the metal dome, carrying her brother in his arms.

He remains unheeded on the way back to their quarters. Sparing a brief glance to take in the threadbare room. _Really - could the CIA not afford any better lodgings? _Setting the younger man carefully down, against the slight bed frame.

In such a short time this man - Charles Xavier - has slipped passed all of Erik's carefully constructed defences, drawing out feelings that have been shut down since moment his mother had been murdered before him, and Shaw delighted in his display of anger. Feelings, emotional ties such as these could be easily used against Erik. They are a dangerous weakness. He knows this. _What is he doing? Why is he getting so attached? This is just part of the mission… _

Startled by the strong rebellious impulse that overwhelms him. A powerful urge to just _take_ Charles, run with him, and never look back. Keep him safe, and the rest of the world can go to hell. Erik cares not for anything within it. Except for this one man…

…_His…_

Wiping a confused hand over his eyes, Erik studies Charles features, he looks so vulnerable in this state…lost…shivering from a cold that only his body felt. An aftermath of the electrical discharge. Erik had been on the receiving end often enough during Shaw's training sessions. Yet today could have been much worse if the energy hadn't dissipated partly within Cerebro it could have killed Charles. Lucky that Erik had been so close. That he had been able absorb some of the lingering energy…strange really, how well matched they seemed…

…_come back when you have found yours - your match…_

Emma's parting taunt echoing in his mind. Could it be Charles? The other man is so much like himself, displaying everything that Shaw had taught Erik to recognise in a Sentinel. Protectiveness, strength, a physical manifestation of power. Yet the diamond telepath herself had displayed all of these things and she defined herself as a _Guide_. Erik needed more information, his knowledge from Shaw's teachings was dubious at best.

Perhaps Charles himself knew. Erik will ask him, when he recovers, and also berate him for spending so long in that infernal Cerebro machine. The younger man is not being subject to it again. Hank may be a mutant - but if he so much as suggested it to Charles…then the metal dome may find itself flattened by an angered metal manipulator.

"_Erik…" _It should bemuse him the younger man is tormented enough for his name to be on his lips…yet it doesn't. Somehow it feels…_right…yes…_ Erik is the first one to whom Charles should look too.

He is shivering still, despite the additional blankets, and it take just a moment for Erik to make his decision. _Practicality._ He has seen too many people die in the camps. Here and now however he has the power to ease Charles's suffering. Swiftly removing his shoes and outer clothing, Erik slips beneath the covers, and coils around the younger man. His body heat begins to slowly permeate through. _"I am here…shh_…" He murmurs softly, watching as Charles's pained features relax.

It's sometime later when Erik himself wakens. Surprised at how much time has passed, almost as though the younger man's drained state had leeched into him somehow. Not that he would mind - if Charles needed energy, Erik had plenty to spare. Feeling a surge of pleasure at the realisation of their new positions. The younger man has twisted round in his arms, and is curled closer so that they faced each other, their bodies tightly entwined. Charles's head is buried in the hollow of Erik's neck, his soft breath ghosting against his skin. He smiles warmly as sky-blue eyes flicker open…clearly still half wrapped up in the nightmare of whatever had happened in Cerebro… "Its all right." He soothes, "I'm here…"

But Charles feels a panic that has nothing to do with what has happened in Cerebro. Its Erik himself. A Sentinel. Coiled around his body…and his _mental shields _have been down since the incident…

_What if a mental link has formed between them? _

Talbo had warned him of the consequences. Despite all his defences, if a link formed - Charles would not be able to keep Erik out. If the metal manipulator wished, he could access _his _mind…

Even if it had not…_dreams…memories…_could filter through.

Yet…he felt calmness sink into him. Erik is warm…so…calm…strong…Charles's gaze sleepily follows the line of muscle in the arm wrapped possessively around his own. Picking out the number tattooed upon it. He reaches out, tracing them absently. Stopping with a startled jolt as he realises what he is doing. "I'm sorry…" He murmurs, surprised when Erik laughs wryly. His fingers are captured and drawn back to rest where they had been moving. "Don't be Charles…never be sorry for what you are - this - this I have come to terms with in my own way…"

_Danger in such closeness… _The warnings are hammering in his head. Only there is such openness in Erik's features…The metal manipulator paints over a glossed version of his past, of the tattoo, how it was made, and…what it now means. His projected thoughts Charles cannot block out. Barely keeping his own reactions focused, for no one be they man, woman or child should ever have to witness that…and _Erik had been so young…so alone…_

His ire must filter through, for there is a startling flash of humour in his friend's eyes. Gentle fingers rest against his throat. "Shh…its in the past. I have dealt with them. Just Shaw remains." Charles frowns at the name, closing his eyes. Erik makes no comment, asking instead how he and Raven got involved with the CIA. He quietly admits they did not know just who Shaw was at the time…his face, his name has changed since they saw him last. The arms tighten around him and he fights the sudden urge to bury his head in the warm chest.

"You met Shaw before?" Erik questions softly. Charles closes his eyes. "Briefly…he caught Raven unawares…but - I…_well he wasn't expecting me." _

"What happened?" Erik asks softly, his fingers gently capturing and tilting Charles chin up, till he opens his eyes. "He tried to recruit us. We declined…and I - knocked him out."

"You what?" The metal manipulator suddenly laughs. "You knocked _him_ out?"

_Yes. Mentally. But you can't ever know that Erik. _Charles thinks biting his lip. "Yes…hard enough we thought he was dead…only…he was following us all the way…"

"What did he do?" Erik asks, stroking against his cheek in a surprisingly tender motion. Charles looks away. He can't…just _can't_ relive it… Surprised when the metal kinetic speaks in a low voice. "He murdered my mother in front of me. I know what he is capable of."

There are no apologies, no words that Charles can give to absolve Erik's pain. Nothing he can do but honour the trust given by sharing his own pained memories in turn. "We were in Tibet…in a temple, high in the mountains. The monks there knew of our kind, and had so much knowledge to share…They would never have harmed anyone. Their records showed that…we were not the first. There have been mutants throughout time - heroes, villains, protected bloodlines, people of extraordinary powers and gifts…"

Exhaling slowly, he takes a moment before continuing. "Shaw destroyed them all…he burnt the temple to the ground." _Talbo… _Charles shudders in remembered grief, at his friend's lifeless features, and Shaw's victorious smile. Suddenly he is lifted, half sprawled in Erik's lap and enfolded in a powerful, protective embrace. His head drawn down to rest against the metal manipulator's shoulder. He fights the tears blurring his vision. Gentle fingers brush against the back of his neck, "I promise you Charles, Shaw will pay for what he has done…_I swear it." _

* * *

><p>Leaving Charles in what he believes to be a deep sleep, Erik quietly slips out of the room, only to be met by a furious Raven. She is so outraged she is in her natural form as she corners him in the kitchen. "Just what do you think you are doing?" She demands. "I couldn't get any sense out of Charles-" She breaks off at this. Swiftly covering her lapse with a scowl. <em>Erik had no idea Charles was telepathic. No need that he ever should. <em>"You locked the door - no one could get in."

She snatches the knife from his hand, and Erik marvels at the inner warrior within her. Oh, for now she was young…but there was so much potential. Her spirit, despite what she and Charles had gone through remained unbroken. She's vibrant, so full of life, just like her brother. Erik will not let Shaw get his hands on either of them. He will protect them both with his life. "Are you even listening to me?" She continues, rapping his knuckles with the flat of the knife. "Erik Lehnsherr to planet Earth…hello!"

He flicks off the kettle with a slight gesture. "Have you eaten?" She shakes her head in slight confusion. "Your brother suffered a strong electric shock Raven. Whatever happened in Cerebro - backfired - there was an electrical surge - and _some_ of the energy discharged through Charles. _I felt it._"

He feels her eyes raking his back, assessing this quietly against what Hank has probably explained to her. "You said some energy…You took the rest?" He shrugs. "I am used to it Raven - I manipulate electrical fields and Shaw's training sessions used to involve more physical methods."

"He tortured you…" She's suddenly standing in front of him, her lean fingers locked around his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip, as she looks at the marks on his bare chest. "These…_how long Erik? _How long before you escaped?_" _She asks in a quiet yet firm voice. He draws back, but answers her question. "Three years."

She's silent. Watching him work, warily accepting the cup of steaming liquid from his hands.

Smelling it dubiously, before finding it seems appetising enough. He smirks. "I _can_ cook." A smile crosses her lips. "I haven't fully tasted it yet." She leans back against the table, taking in the strange scents. Watching as the metal implements move to his command, several operating at differing speeds and tasks. "Multitasking…that's a woman thing you know…"

"Chalk it up as another of my abilities." Snorting in laughter she takes another tentative sip from the cup. "What is it?"

"Not the dreadful tea your brother likes to drink…"

"Did your mother-" Raven begins stilling as metal implements clatter to an abrupt stop. She regards Erik's still form.

_Raven… _Charles is instantly in her mind, worried. _I just mentioned his mother… _

_His mother was killed by Shaw._

_Oh… _

"You told him of _Tibet_?" She demands fiercely. "I can't believe it!" Erik spins round regarding Charles in surprise. He hadn't spoken. Raven had been here the whole time. "How did…?" He begins, but she shrugs. "Family bond - occasionally we can pick up on each other's thoughts…"

"Telepathy?" Erik demands suspiciously. She expels a long suffering sigh. "More like pain in the ass…"

Charles's face is white as he locks gazes with his sister. Erik's torn between salvaging the growing mess of food, or dragging him into a chair. Raven solves his dilemma tugging her brother down into a seat. Her slim frame hid a surprising strength. Turning to Erik she apologies gently. "I _am_ sorry about your mother."

He simply nods, there is little anyone can do to change the past. "Shaw will pay for what he has done." She nods in firm agreement. Charles however shakes his head. "Killing is not the way." Raven scowls. "Charles have you forgotten what he did? _Talbo…" _Her brother swallows, and Erik realises she has hit a low mark, for if possible Charles's becomes even paler. "You think I _can_ forget? _It's what he wants Raven. _For us to do so - to become like him!"

"You won't be doing anything - I will." Erik intercedes firmly. Setting a cup of the steaming brew in front of him. Charles regards it and him warily as he then sets a bowl of steaming omelettes in front of them. "Eat." He instructs. His fingers brush her brother's cheek. After a brief moment his gaze clears, and Raven knows he is back from wherever his mind had been wandering. They would have to watch that around the metal manipulator. She had slipped up - yet Erik seemed content simply to let her explanation go. "You can eat here - or in bed. Take your pick." Charles spears one of them with an exasperated sigh, dropping it onto his plate under the metal manipulator's supervision.

Taking a bite Raven is surprised again at how good they taste. "You're different…" she murmurs, though in what way she does not explain. Erik shrugs his attention half on Charles still. "I only know I am not like Shaw. I think he made himself one of us." The younger man chokes at this, "What…?" Batting away the glass of water that levitates in the metal beaker in front of him. "I-what-?"

Erik answers when Raven thinks he will not. "Shaw did not display his powers in my youth. I don't think he's a natural mutant. He could have experimented on himself. He had a highly skilled team of scientists around him..."

Raven's just astonished, "He's not one of us?" Erik shrugs. "I don't know."

"If he started out as human…and his mindset remains so…" She finishes, exchanging a long silent glance with her brother. _"We don't know enough to be sure Raven." _He concludes aloud shaking his head. She frowns. Erik watches them for a moment, fascinated by the existence of their telepathic link. Was it because they were family or through long association? Was it possible that non-telepaths of their kind could form these mental links with close friends, or partners?

"Did you manage to find any?" Erik asks breaking the silence. "Find what?" Raven responds, already on to her third omelette. Charles was barely through his first. His appetite still had yet to fully return. "Others like ourselves." The younger man nods absently. "Yes - Hank is still working out the coordinates…he should have them within a day."

Erik wonders exactly what knowledge the monks had held at their Tibetan sanctuary, what information the siblings may have learned there. _Did they know about Sentinels and Guides? _Erik determined that he would drag Charles away from the base - and discuss it. The younger man was still too pale from the episode with Cerebro. They would make do with what information they currently had. Find more of their kind, and have less reason to rely on the CIA - they made him uneasy.

Charles regards the hovering fork with contempt as it deposits the remaining omelette on his plate, and then bats Raven's hand away. "Eat Charles." Erik instructs. "You'll need your strength." Smiling at the pair of astonished looks cast his way. "We are going on a road trip."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review... :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**Disclaimer. No profits made from this. All characters belong to marvel and Associates.  
><strong>

**Thanks again to the marvelous Camiyo for Betaing...and all the lovely feedback, reviews, and favourites.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3: Road Trip<strong>

**(In summary - Erik convinces Charles to go on the road trip to find mutants - partly as a forced break from the stress of his research in Cerebro - and he has a few questions…)**

Erik knew his lack of knowledge about his own people was a weakness that Shaw had easily exploited. How could he have just assumed he was the only one…Emma had been right to mock him in that…he had never thought to search for others, and just accepted his old mentor's words as truth…

In fact all Erik knew of Sentinels was gained from Shaw. Emma herself had confirmed that he himself was one. Could Erik trust any information he had gained from his prior mentor…? Charles had hinted at records that the Tibetan monks had held about mutants like themselves, a strong indicator that they were not simply a temporary phenomenon, nor a random quirk of fate. Not isolated freaks of nature. In fact, they were not even the first generation of their kind.

More than human. They were the next stage of evolution. The younger man's insight could be invaluable, Erik had just needed to find a way to speak with him alone.

_Alone…_

They hadn't been alone since Erik had lain in the younger man's bed, holding him in his arms so intimately as he fought the aftershocks of whatever had happened in Cerebro. He knew it wasn't by design, Raven rarely let her brother out of her sight, and in the rare times she did, Moira appeared. Moira, whom Erik could barely tolerate. It had nothing at all to do with her own obvious infatuation with Charles. She was hardly competition…

Shaking his head Erik blinked wondering what was happening…since that night he had been unable to completely focus. Discovering that he was constantly aware of where Charles was in the base. Able to always hone in him if he so chose…as though somehow Erik had become attuned to Charles's unique magnetic field signature.

Like a reflection of the telepathic bond between the two siblings. Whilst Raven had hastily assured Erik that generally the link between them was minor, other than when one of them was experiencing especially strong emotions, it explained how she had known something was wrong after the incident in Cerebro.

It wasn't difficult to engineer the road trip. After her brother's collapse Raven couldn't fail to give her support to some time away. Add into the mix the additional purpose of recruiting against Shaw, and Charles couldn't refuse.

…_But Raven had not been happy at being left behind…_

"Tell me can you feel her at this distance?" He asked quietly from behind the wheel, taking in the younger man's withdrawn composure. Blue eyes blinked up at him from beneath the blanket that Erik had thrown over his lap. "Raven? She's rather mad with you Erik. Believe me when I say you had better think of something before we return…she can be rather…inventive." The metal manipulator merely snorted in amusement, seeing the answering glint in Charles's eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

They had emerged from the city limits and were heading along a vast empty stretch of road. Limitless futures seemed open before them. Erik revelled in the momentary revelation of freedom. Charles too seemed to enjoy the peaceful quiet. Taking advantage of the moment he decided to throw caution to the wind. If he couldn't trust his friend - well…he didn't have any other options at the moment…and if Charles didn't know, together they would find out the truth…

"Do you know what a Guide is?" He asked, looking down after a long moment to see if he had been heard. Surprised to see the younger man had gone white, his fingers were gripping the metal of the car door. _What the hell? Had he just broken some sacred mutant etiquette?_

"Erik! - _watch_ the road!"

_- Oh - _

Pulling their vehicle sharply out of the path of the oncoming vehicle - which was recklessly overtaking - Erik contemptuously flicked his wrist, exercising his power. Seriously that could have hurt someone. What if Charles had been driving alone? Those idiots could have crashed into him…

At the sharp screech of receding tyres, Charles twists round in his seat, gasping in horror as its followed by a muffled crunch. Erik caught a satisfying glimpse of the wreck in the rear view mirror. "Erik, pull over - those people could be hurt-" He orders in panic.

"They could have killed you." He responds surprised at the dark vehemence in his tone. So is Charles. "Erik - _pull_ over-" Yanking at the door handle, and glaring at the elder man when it refuses to budge. Ignoring the blazing anger in his blue eyes Erik remains unmoved. "No Charles. We don't have the time."

The younger man splutters, "Don't have the time to help- Damn you Erik!"

"You think they would stop and help you? They wouldn't give a damn if you were the one lying in the ditch. Not everyone has so little sense of self preservation that they would jump into a churning ocean in the pitch black to save a stranger's life."

Scowling in frustration Charles looks away, resting his head against the window, pressing two fingers against his temple as though to ward off a headache.

It was just a moment…but he appeared so defeated…_submissive…_Erik jolts at the sharp sensation of lust sweeping through him. Swallowing hard he glances up in the rear view mirror. "Anyway see look - that truck has just pulled over…"

Charles looks back, but frowns at him, keeping a firm grip on the door. Erik sighs. "Don't worry…I know if anything is coming at us…" Relenting slightly. Despite his anger there is the familiar excitement underlying the younger man's response. "You sense the cars?" Fighting the smile threatening to break out the metal manipulator nods. Enjoying the wonder in Charles's features. "Tell me…what is it like? _How does it feel?_"

Erik is surprised to find himself enjoying his friends keen interest. Enjoying sharing his past with this man. Who is ridiculously unafraid of him…maybe if he knew…really knew who Erik was…he shakes off the morbid thoughts, listening to the younger man'ss voice. He could listen to him for hours, just by the shear joyous enthusiasm he exuded…and_…he is so beautiful…_

Charles didn't think he could get any redder as he struggles to draw his shields tighter around his weary mind. He hasn't been so stretched in a long time. Using Cerebro had drained him steadily, along with his attempts to deflect Shaw's telepath. Her interest had been peaked, and he had barely held back from crushing her when she attacked Erik. But he could not have taken on her and Shaw…

He and Raven had barely escaped last time…and really it had only been a quirk of fate that they hadn't been at the Tibetan temple when Shaw arrived. Yet fate was not yet finished with them, drawing their paths together once more. Charles just hadn't realised that the powerful Sentinel was the same man that the CIA were targeting… The man in Moira's memories - the man in the photographs was not the face of the man he had known. It appeared Raven was not alone in being able to adapt her appearance…

The other stress was Erik.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his own Guiding nature from the metal manipulator. In addition, in spite of the dark predator inherent in this Sentinel, Charles was becoming increasingly drawn to him...

Erik sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It would be easier if you just looked in my mind - I can't really explain…" Charles felt his breath catch again…_Did Erik know…Oh God…and they were alone miles from anywhere…he felt such a fool…Raven had warned him… Sentinels were dangerous. _He knew this one had the potential to outmatch even Shaw. All Erik needed was the key to unlocking his power…a key Charles could give him. But did the metal manipulator deserve such a gift? For within him there was also such rage…

He starts at the jolt of electricity sparking from the car door handle, jerking his hand away. "That's better - now I don't have to worry about you leaping out." Erik laughs.

* * *

><p>The first to accept is Alex. He's alone in a cell, lost, weary, afraid. Charles longs to reach out and comfort the blond youth. Yet that's the worst thing he could do, with Erik glowering at his side bristling at the presence of another alpha. Really it would help if Cerebro came with some sort of tagging system. Charles really didn't need another Sentinel prowling round. What would he do if the others all turned out to be dominants? This was turning into a rather bad plan…<p>

Alex was in the process of refusing, and Charles - Charles just looked so down. Erik realised it was up to him. He couldn't care less if the cocky self assured youth stayed or came with them. They had plenty more names to go through, and something about the blond was setting off his inner alarm. However they had been travelling for over two days, and had already received two refusals. There was a rising dejectedness in the younger man setting Erik on edge. They needed just one success.

Alex blinks at Erik's challenging taunt, watching as the elder mutant begins to walk away. Something in him riles, and he is on his feet responding before he is even aware of what has happened. Charles looks at him in mute surprise, before clasping his shoulder, a warm grin breaks across his face. Something suspiciously like a growl emerges from the taller man standing at the door, and he suddenly grabs the shorter man's wrist, dragging him towards the exit. Alex simply watches in surprise, before Erik turns a predatory smirk in his eyes. "Well - are you coming?" Charles is silent, looking at the metal manipulator with a dazed expression in his features.

As it turns out they have two more successes, and one _"Go fuck yourselves." _Sean was easy to find and persuade, caught in the act of not successfully chatting up a girl. "She's not good enough for you." Erik announces, instantly earning the youngster's eternal gratitude, as Charles frowns at him. The metal manipulator shrugs. Its true. She's not human. She could never understand him. Charles must realise this.

Angel is beautiful, and her gossamer dragonfly like wings are utterly unlike anything Erik has seen before. Charles is a warm presence at his side, his features flushed. The metal manipulator can feel the blood pounding in the younger man's body. She comes to sit on the edge of the bed, a teasing glint in her eyes…

"Do you want to see my other ability?" The acrid scent coming from the charred smoking hole in the wall only worsens Charles's churning stomach. He closes his eyes, trying to block out the smell. Vaguely aware as Erik finishes speaking with Angel, before she is suddenly gone. "Well that went well."

He gave an absent nod in response, knowing he isn't going to sleep much that night. His mind and body were still too aware - too wrapped in the darkness and depths of the debauchery, of the sharp tang of sweat soaked pleasure ridden bodies, stolen secret kisses, and press of bodies in the heat of the gentleman's club. He doubts he could have gotten any redder. He had struggled to control his own body's reaction to all of that, and he knew _knew _Erik had sensed his heart racing. Thankfully his friend had enough decorum not to mention it.

The pulse of such strong intense emotions had almost overwhelmed his recovering mental defences. Leaving him wrecked, and in little position to do anything but stare up at the dim dingy lights of their shared motel room as he collapses down upon the bed, burying his face in the hard pillow with a muffled groan. Doing his utmost not to think of the metal manipulator - not think of the closeness of Erik as they sat side by side on the plush red bed…so damned perfect…not to think of the aching warmth, or strength of those arms holding him - so close - so tenderly when he awoke from the shock of Cerebro's electrical discharge…not to think of the way Erik's deep voice emerged from the rolling of his throat, or the way his muscles…

"Charles?" Erik's deep voice questioned softly, radiating concern as he steps through the door. He had seen Angel home whilst the younger man excused himself. Puzzling the metal kinetic with his seemingly erratic behaviour. He had sensed the younger man return to their room, before following at a slower pace. Seeing him now it was clear he was in pain. Perhaps a headache? Sometimes…Erik is left with crippling headaches that Shaw had identified as being linked to disruptions in the Earth's magnetosphere. The way the younger man was curled up now, spoke of a similar pained intensity. Perhaps something to do with his gift then? But what could have set it off?

There had been little of obvious intent at the club…only a few strong emotions that Erik didn't need to be a telepath to sense. Words scrambled in the metal manipulator's mind. _Telepath. Strong emotions. Link. Raven. _The shape shifter had stated that the mental link between herself and her brother was normally dormant…except in the case of strong emotions…

Could that be it? Was Charles also empathic…? It would explain how easily he had pinpointed Erik amidst the pitch black churning ocean…

Quietly he reaches forwards, cording his fingers through the younger man's hair. Stilling at the unusual warmth of his skin. "Charles…" On receiving no answer he forces him onto his back. "Charles -" Bloodshot blue eyes blink up at him. "I'm fine."

"Really, I don't think you are in any position to judge." With effort the younger man sits up, meeting his worried gaze. "I just - I haven't-" He looks away, a red flush creeping up his neck, and Erik smirks. "You can't tell me - you - Charles Xavier haven't been to such a highly regarded establishment before." Blinking in suddenly sharp silence. "Haven't you?"

He is ignored as the younger man manages to get to his feet, "I'm getting a shower. A cold shower. I think I need some brain bleach…" Erik laughs softly. "Well if you manage to recover your English sensibilities, I'll be in the bar."

* * *

><p>Silence passed along with several uneventful miles, Charles glowering up occasionally at Erik who he is currently blaming for the newfound fuzziness in his head. He hadn't had a hangover in years. The metal manipulator had brought back two bottles of red wine to their room the night before when Charles had <em>failed<em> to meet him in the bar.

It was only on his return however that Charles had finally managed to emerge from the icy cold water feeling somewhat like he belonged in his own skin. Keeping firmly in his own head he didn't see the dazed expression flickering across the metal manipulator's face, or hear his abortive gasp.

Drawing himself out of the too vivid memory, the sight of the younger man's perfect, pale skin, still caressed with water droplets…Erik clears his throat. "I wonder what your secondary mutation is…" Charles's eyes snap open in shock, and Erik smirks slyly. "You're the geneticist - surely you've noticed you're the odd one out? Hank has his brilliant brain, and his feet. Raven has her shape shifting - she physically takes on another's form - but that would be nothing without her ability for mimicry. Shaw's telepath - can also become diamond…" Amusement radiates from the metal kinetic. "Angel can fly and spit acid balls…I can manipulate metal - and create magnetic fields…" He nods to the car door, "As previously demonstrated. Whilst you…just have your telekinesis."

Rubbing a weary hand across his face, Charles sighs. "Don't you think that's enough?" A grin - sharp and fierce full of teeth like a sharks crosses Erik's face. "Maybe its your brain - like Hanks…an advanced intelligence." Pausing, before giving a mocking smirk. "Or maybe its something else…and you're keeping it hidden from me…" A rapier intelligence shines in his metallic green eyes, that pins Charles with a powerful magnetism. "Don't worry - I wouldn't trust me either - if I were you…I've done things you can't imagine…"

Charles sighs, released as Erik turns his attention back to the road with a frown creasing his features. _Tell him tell him…._ His mind shrieks…how very tempting…and how very foolish. He swallows, pressing his fingers to his brow in effort to hold back the growing headache. Wishing to be suddenly anywhere but here. In this car with this intelligently dangerous gorgeous sentinel.

He closes his eyes trying to restore his own focus, feeling more drained now than when their road trip first began. Erik, however whom he couldn't seem to keep anything from lately picks up on it. "You look like you could do with a break." And at the next opportunity they are pulling over into the small car park that has appeared out of no where on the dusty road.

It isn't much better inside the small café diner. There is still too little distance between them though at least Charles can pretend there is an avenue of escape. Despite the fact there is little that anyone here can do to stop Erik.

"Hmm…" The metal kinetic's fingers brush against his wrist with shocking intensity, and Charles feels the thrum of iron beneath his skin respond - calming…"What…?" A sly mirth flickers in the green eyes as he is tugged into the near booth. "I can feel your heart racing…perhaps you're not as invincible as you think. Whatever you and Hank are doing - you need to lay off for a while." _Still too pale…_

Charles sinks back against the soft cushioned booth, letting Erik do the ordering as the pretty waitress steps forwards. Her projected thoughts are light, inconsequential…_how lucky she is to get the two handsome gentlemen…_he felt a sharp burst of jealousy spark through him as he sees her interest in the metal kinetic. Listening to Erik's seductive charms, his green eyes flicker over him, waits till she leaves, before leaning forwards. "You look like you've lost something…"

_His sanity. He had lost his sanity for ever agreeing to come on this outing…_

"I don't travel well..." He responds vaguely. Surprised when a meal he could eat was set before him. And Erik's knowing humour. "I'm not just all muscle Charles…" _Don't I know it…_He groans mentally.

They walk out of the cool diner, their pace a leisurely stroll as their feet crunch in the soft gravel. Erik catches his wrist gently tugging him round. "So tell me what a Guide is - and where I find one?" Charles uneasily shifts, as the taller man leans forwards. "I know there is something you are not telling me…" Swallowing nervously he pulls away, Erik lets him go. A curious glint in his eyes. "Its not so easy Erik…" He leans back against the bonnet of their hired car, its still warm, and has been partly baked in the blazing desert sun. Charles needs that warmth now, to bolster him from the cold in his soul. His mind scrambles for cognisant words, an explanation…how to explain…?

A tall shadow falls over him, and he looks up helplessly. There's a powerful gentleness in the tug of his watch, drawing his right hand into Erik's outstretched left. His hand is larger than Charles's, his fingers more calloused from strenuous physical activity, as they caress his palm. "You can tell me Charles…"

Swallowing he looks away, "All I know is from Talbo, from what the monks had pierced together from scarce records, and unverified sources…"

"You honour their memory with your own courage." Erik's voice is low, and his chin is gently drawn up, he meets the intense green eyes.

_It hurts so much to think of them… _

"Charles - I - would trust in your hypothesis on any day over verified human fact."

Such openness, and - Erik means it…Charles can feel the depth of his conviction. "That's foolish Erik - I am just one man." Quietening at the warm smile that crosses the elder man's features. "No Charles - you are so much more…and we are not men."

"Such arrogant humility…the perfect Sentinel." He responds mockingly, and Erik simply smirks. "Yes I am." After a moment Charles manages to tear his gaze away and _breathe, _looking out at the desert landscape. "There are strong differences amongst our kind, not simply in abilities. There are two broad categorisations - Sentinels and Guides…"

Those strong fingers sweep across his wrist, moving in soothing circular motions, and Charles closes his eyes. _Too close… _He forces himself to continue. "Guides abilities tend to be more passive…they can be healers, telepaths, empaths, or a have mix of all three abilities."

"I see." Erik's breath is now a soft sigh against his cheek. Charles opens his eyes, but there is only gentle understanding in the other. "S-Sentinels are attracted to find a Guide that will match them. An evolutionary advantage - I suppose the relationship gives each a greater stability, and can enhance their abilities. The Sentinel forms the cla- bond, and once they have scent of a potential mate, the more dangerous will let nothing stand in their way."

He peels himself off the side of the car. "You see now why Raven has little reason to trust others of our kind." Erik considers at this. "Mate? You're saying as a Sentinel I must find a Guide who can act as my…balance?" Charles brushes a hand through his hair, ducking beneath the taller man's arm, getting to his feet. "From what I have learned…yes…"

"I need to find a woman?" Confusion flickers in the green-grey eyes, and he could so easily deflect Erik in this…but his friend had been lied to and manipulated so often in his life, yet still found it in himself to trust Charles…

Turning away he swallows. "Well from the histories the sex of the couple involved seems to matter less than the balance of power between them. Their personalities…" Shivering at the cold that sweeps through him, he is far away when Erik's hand clasps his shoulder, and causes him to jump. The taller man's voice a trickle of breath against his ear. "So your monks read you love stories?"

Gathering his breath he turns round, letting his annoyance show. "Do you enjoy baiting me?" Scowling at the answering smirk of humour. "You are impossible Erik Lehnsherr!" Warm laughter spills out into the air around them, and strong fingers grasp his wrist as he moves to open the door. Before he can protest he is trapped against the car frame and Erik is pressing against him. "What-" He breaks off as he is lifted from his feet, and set down in the passenger seat, like a newly wed bride. "I am driving." Erik states firmly, swinging lithely behind the wheel. In his new found aggravation Charles decides he hates him.

Erik muses over what Charles has told him. So Shaw wanted Raven. It made sense. The things he could do with her abilities and the diamond telepath's combined…

As their journey resumes Charles lapses into a strained silence. Keeping his mind wrapped tightly around his own. He barely notices as they pull into the motel parking lot, half asleep. It takes him a long moment to identify the familiar warmth - the gentle brush of fingers against his cheek. Erik. His eyes fly open, and there is an amused smirk on the metal manipulators features as he is drawn out of the car. "Come on Charles time to inspect our mansion for the night."

With a rueful sigh Charles shakes his head, staring at their tatty assigned lodgings. If only he knew…_Charles could show him a mansion_…

* * *

><p>The next day they meet Darwin. A taxi driver who drives them all the way back to the CIA base. They had given him the spiel and he agreed to join them. Erik is intimately aware of Charles, asleep leant against his side once more. Their new recruit merely nods in acknowledgement as Erik draws his arms around the younger man. "You're good together. This Shaw dude sounds like he needs taking down a peg or two." Erik breathes in Charles's scent. "Yes. I intend to kill him."<p>

"I guess Charles's isn't too happy with that?" The metal manipulator blinks in surprise, Darwin shrugs with a grin. "He's your opposite right? Even I can tell that. You want war, he wants peace…the perfect Grecian tragedy…" Erik rolls his eyes. "Perfect, yes."

"Only…there's always a third option - one they never chose. Compromise." Charles stirs, but doesn't open his eyes. "You speak of adaptability - and you may very well epitomise what our kind stand for, what we are becoming…" Erik responds pulling the blanket up over the younger man in his arms. "Charles understands. Shaw destroyed an entire Tibetan temple just to get to his sister." Darwin whistles softly under his breath. "So its personal then?" Erik nods. "Very."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, and let us know what you think...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Associates. I am not making any monies out of this work. Any mistakes my own. **

**Thanks to Camiyo marvelous Beta for this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: Russia<strong>

**(In summary - Erik begins to suspect and Emma reveals the truth…)**

Raven did not want him to go. Final. She thought he had done enough already by telling Erik of the bond between Sentinels and Guides. Her temper had only been igniting towards the metal kinetic ever since he had 'kidnapped' her brother on the recruiting trip. The metal kinetic had been taking his sister's bad graces with perfect outward calm. However Charles couldn't help the tendrils of worry snaking within his gut. He could feel that something bad was looming on the horizon.

He stares into her yellow eyes with a sigh. "I won't be alone this time - Moira's coming…besides…I need you both to look after the guys here…" He nods to include Hank. The scientist looked up from the paper he is furiously contemplating, Charles can feel his intelligent mind continue its calculations, even as he focused on the conversation. "With all due respect professor - he's still a Sentinel. Like Shaw. All it will take is one slip - and he's already suspicious."

Charles feels the bite of defensive anger as he responds - more harshly than he intends. "Sentinel yes -but nothing like Shaw! You can't know the things he's been through…like the _holocaust_…and he's seen so much darkness - been alone for so long…" His voice trails off, and he can feel Hank frown. Raven's arms slide around him, "Charles…he's dangerous…I've never seen you like this before…"

Composing himself he pulls away from her, drawing a hand through his hair. "This whole thing is dangerous Raven - Shaw - senses I'm close…" She catches his arm. "Then let Erik deal with Shaw - that's what he wants isn't it? You're my brother Charles - I'm not losing you to some - some _psychotic_ _Sentinel_…"

Both laugh after a long moment. "Raven - really…" She sighs. "I know you're attracted to him…just don't do anything stupid…" She looks back at Hank who nods. "You need to be more careful - you're burning yourself at both ends with Cerebro, and blocking out Shaw's telepath…"

He leans against the wall, rubbing his hands over his temples, and Raven coils around him once more. "Let Erik go alone to Russia…he can manage…" Frowning as he shakes his head in response. "No…Raven…I just have a feeling…" She sighs…"Come on then, at least sit with us before you go gallivanting away…"

Erik is already sitting amongst their small group of recruits when they enter the room. _Speaking of psychotic Sentinel's… _Raven projects to her brother, as she looks askance at Alex, and Darwin. Feeling his sharp worry in response. _Yes - you're leaving me all alone with at least two of them. _He stopped in the doorway, his brilliant blue eyes fixed on her in startled realisation.

She feels the undercurrent of calm sweep through the room. It's a secondary impulse for her brother now. She follows his gaze to Darwin - who has an innocuous looking arm draped over the couch, above Angel's shoulders. There is clear interest in his eyes.

_She's frightened… _Her brother concludes in surprise. She shakes her head minutely at him.

_Of course she is - she doesn't know what's happening, but at least has the sense to be wary of him. _

_Raven - Darwin is a perfectly -_

_He is a Sentinel. They are __all__ the same Charles. _

He shakes his head at her, and she notes Erik's eyes narrow, his attention fixed upon them both.

With a smile she sweeps passed her brother, and completely shocks the pair of them by settling in the metal manipulator's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, before giving him a beseeching look. _Raven - stop it! _Charles warns. She mentally laughs. _They are __all__ the same - _

Breaking off in alarm as she is suddenly lifted up in Erik's arms as he rises to his feet. She can't tell what he's thinking. At all. His face is expressionless. Worry sweeps through her - _Charles's_ _worry_. No one else is paying the slightest attention to their by-play. She gulps as the metal kinetic's head tilts down, close enough to -

She's deposited onto the vacant couch space, catching the flicker of humour in the green metallic eyes, twinned with a too smug certainty in Erik's face. She scowls, attempting to calm her racing heartbeat. The world is a blur for several moments as she struggles to regain her composure. _That was foolish. _Her brother rebukes. She doesn't argue. She is strong - stronger than most men, but Erik had lifted _her_ as though she weighed nothing…

Opening her eyes she focus's on a distant part of the room, and sees something interesting. Alex. Glowering at the metal manipulator as though he wanted little more than to tear him apart…it appeared Erik had some competition for her brother's affections…

Charles is too preoccupied to notice. Raven quickly considers how best to play the alpha males against one another. If she could just get Alex on side…

* * *

><p>Erik hears Moira's sharp bark of frustration, as she turns back to them her eyes wide. "Oh God…I'm sorry Charles this wasn't on the map." The younger mutant's eyes widen at the sight of the checkpoint ahead, and a fierce surge of protectiveness rises in the metal manipulator. His fingers slide over the coin in his pocket stroking the familiar surface. The day would soon come for his revenge. For now - he could use it as effectively as any other weapon. A familiar presence alongside the other shards of metal he always kept upon his person in the case of an emergency.<p>

Charles catches his wrist, his voice firm as he turns back to Moira. "Don't worry - I'll handle it." Erik stills in surprise. _What?_ Just what does Charles think he can do to stop - listening with the soldiers as he carefully instructs them to be silent, and sit as still as possible. The younger man radiated nothing but confidence, yet Erik keeps a physical grip on the coin in his pocket. He trusts the telekinetic, more than he has any other person. Than perhaps his mother, his father…but...

He just cannot understand how Charles thinks his gift is going to get them out of this situation. Waiting tentatively as the truck stops, Erik watches the canvas draw open and the guard's gaze flickers over them all - the dog growling deep in its throat. Every nerve ending is baited - ready to command the guns - anything metal at the slightest hint of discovery -

But the guard is simply staring - and staring - his eyes slipping over them - as though he cannot see them…

_What? How…?_ Erik blinks in surprise…certain that any moment - any moment now the guard is going to cry for help and give the game away…

The dog…subsides with a low whine… and flops down in front of Charles. Erik looks up at the younger man - he has two fingers pressed against his brow, a frown of concentration in his features…

Is he doing this…whatever this is…? Erik wonders in mute surprise. _Remarkable…_

Feeling a sharp jolt of desire spark through him as he can only watch the younger man work and somehow convince the guard that there is nothing to see. That he is not in fact being watched by a truck full of enemy soldiers…

Then the guard is walking away, they are cleared, and the truck starts back up. Charles comes back to himself - and Erik uncaring of the soldiers pressed around them, reaches across to squeeze his leg in a show of support as he collapses back against the bench. "Well done…"

For now there's the mission to focus on but later Erik will find out the truth about his remarkably talented friend. Charles has many questions to answer with regard to his newly displayed ability.

It's _her._ Emma Frost. The diamond telepath who emerges from the helicopter - and Erik's rage ignites as he hears Charles's softly spoken words. "He's not coming…" Running forwards he takes out the guards instinctively. He has not come so far after so many years to fail now.

Yet Emma is a powerful mutant in her own right physically strong in her diamond skin with the additional advantage of her telepathy. She need not move a muscle to incapacitate her enemies. As she was so kind to demonstrate a few weeks earlier on Shaw's vessel.

Silence falls in the room as she regards him amusedly, sitting unconcernedly in her chair. The general caught in her telepathic illusion. He comes back to himself with a sharp gasp of surprise - fumbling for his gun as he sees Erik. In the next moment his eyes close, and he slumps forwards on the bed in apparent unconsciousness.

Its as Emma leaps back with a startled hiss that Erik realises Charles has followed him. Her serene unconcern at Erik's arrival now replaced by sharp panic as she regards his companion. _Interesting…_She is frightened of the younger mutant. Her diamond form shimmers into place.

As though physically struck Charles stumbles. Erik catches him. "You'll never get in - not while I'm like this…" She mocks. Her eyes are positively undressing the younger man, lingering on his lithe form. Erik feels a low growl rise in his throat, warning her off.

Charles has gone white at her words. _What is she saying to him?_

"Oh darling…I'm sorry…but you think he doesn't know?" She smirks, speaking loudly. Charles gasps, swaying - Erik slips an arm around his waist in support, remembering the vivid pain of her mental voice in his own mind.

_She is hurting him… _He realises, and with it his rage explodes. She shifts into her diamond form once more but Erik is relentless. Diamond grates as its crushed by metal. Close to shattering…and she stills as he holds her pinned against the metal frame of the bed.

Just a few seconds more…

"Erik no…we need her…" Charles whispers brokenly, and in spite of his rage Erik cannot refuse him.

_Only for you… _He realises in bemused wonder. Still he turns back to lean over the diamond woman. "Shift back - and we'll see how easily a diamond cracks…"

She shimmers into her natural female form looking at Charles. "Such strength…doesn't he set you on fire?" The younger man swallows, a flush sweeping across his features. Erik frowns. "Stop it." She gives a soft wicked laugh. "Oh, the things I could teach your precious darling…" Mortified Charles looks away.

"Erik…" She looks at the cuffs on her wrists, "You only had to ask…I'm not yet bonded to Shaw…if you want me…" He regards her silently. "Sentinel's form the bond - and once its begun…" She shrugs, "I won't fight you." Before sighing. "I can't fight you - you're too strong…" A wicked smile creases her features. "Take me Erik…and I will help you stop Shaw…" Such a powerful temptation that he's momentarily taken by surprise - off guard.

So he's unprepared when the sharp crystal dagger penetrates his mind. He falls to his knees, grimacing in silent agony as painful memories are drawn forth… She laughs wickedly. _Oh Erik…how could you ever think that I would want you? You're nothing - nothing compared to Shaw… _He does not think he can stand another -

Charles steps between them drawing her attention. _No! _Erik struggles, hearing their voices as he fights to stay conscious.

"_Oh…yes…you didn't realise…? So much sweeter the chase." _Her grating laughter fills the room. _"He did it all…killed them all for you." _

"_No…" _A broken sob emerges from the younger man's throat. Erik gains his feet, ensnaring in his arms. Calling his name, as tears streak down Charles's face. "What have you done?" He snarls at her tightening the metal around her throat once more. She struggles furiously.

Blinking as the metal manipulator freezes in mid motion. In shocked realisation she regards the younger man. She knew Shaw had been after him…but she had not been aware then just what Charles Xavier was…

She had been a fool…believing that Sebastian's fascination with the younger man was clearly based solely on the fact he was a powerful telekinetic, not on his weak telepathy. Shaw had convinced her she was his. He wanted her. All this time..._she had been the fool.  
><em>

Charles's telepathy wasn't weak at all. She had yet to witness anyone else who had such fine control, and power to freeze a person in their tracks. The mind yes, but not the body... His telepathic ability was the most powerful she had ever witnessed. He must be the same telepath she had sensed on the night the Carspathina sank...

"You - you - _how?" _She gasps as Charles pulls himself out of the metal manipulator's arms, and moves forwards, pressing two fingers against his brow. Panic flashes in her eyes. _"What are you doing?"_

Erik jolts at the startling clatter of pebbles falling against the floor. No, not pebbles - diamonds. She was crying…and her tears were diamonds…_Just what had happened? _

Then the younger mutant is on his feet, and moving out of the door. Leaving Erik gaping in his wake. Barely a moment had passed. _Had he missed something? Had Emma frozen him somehow? _

Her broken laugh has him looking at her. "Not me sugar, your precious darling is so much more than you know…_Shaw is all yours…"_

"What did you - he…?" He mumbles, and she laughs brokenly. "Oh Erik darling, _I can have Charles begging your name- let me tame him for you-_" He does choke her then.

A devastating understanding is in her red eyes. "_Do you know what he is? Did you know there are mutants who are neither fully Sentinel or Guide? Who possess the abilities and natures of both? Those of us with the ability to chose are neither fully one, or the other…not until we make a claim, or are claimed." _She smirk's slyly. "But I think you already know this Erik…Your _scent_ is all over him…"

"What?" He manages in a slightly dazed tone. She grins further, a teasing light in her eyes. "I am Sentinel through my diamond skin, but Guide through my telepathy. Those of us who can chose, will only submit to one who is powerful enough to dominate us…and darling, Charles is _very_ strong…"

He shakes his head, suspiciously, ignoring the surge of anticipation surging through him. "Why are you telling me this?" He demands. She shrugs. "You were on your way to figuring it out. _He would never tell you. He couldn't speak of it. Its instinct to hide our guiding nature from Sentinels." _She sighs wickedly. "Besides, I owe him a little trouble..."

In a semi daze Erik walks outside releasing Emma's bonds just enough for the CIA soldiers to lift her to her feet. Just what is she hinting at? Charles is a Sentinel…isn't he? But then there's the question of how they had gotten beyond the check point earlier…

A surge of jealousy wells up within him as he watches Moira move to Charles's side. Feeling a powerful unexpected urge to march forwards and sweep the younger man up in his arms…to…press him down beneath him and _claim him…_

_Charles is a Guide. A bloody Guide. Just like Emma. Strong - powerful - telekinetic…and empathic…but more than that…_

_The check point - Illusion of the mind? _

_The general had just fallen asleep - mind control…?_

_Not just emotions - the body - thoughts - telepathy…_

Damn him. All this time… and Charles is a bloody telepath. Erik had conveniently missed the signs. He thought back to the revelations on their road trip, and it all took on a whole new light. Cerebro…bloody hell…Cerebro was _brain_…for fuck's sake in Spanish…

He should feel betrayed. Utterly betrayed. Erik had shared everything, well - more than he had with anyone else…and Charles had held back…all this time… Yet if what Emma had said was true, Charles had had little choice in the matter…it was part of his nature…

Moira looks up - a dark expression in her eyes as she catches sight of him - her fingers grab Charles's arm - but he jerks away from her as though burned. She looks at the younger man in surprise. Seeing this a predatory smile crosses Erik's face.

_If you want him you're going to have to take him… _

He will challenge anyone who dares to attempt to come between them. Charles Xavier is his.

* * *

><p>Emma's taunting words burn into his mind.<p>

Tibet. The temple. Talbo. Shaw had used his connections with Russia - their connections with China to lead the invasion into Tibet…all to get to Charles…

Everything - was - is - all his fault…

And if Shaw had been that well connected - that far ahead…it's all just a game to him…

He should never have left Raven. Alone undefended. Now he's so far away he can't reach her…

Moira's hand settles on his arm but her feelings, concern and deep attraction…hit harder than Emma's mental attack. He recoils from her touch, feeling the echoing pang of hurt as she withdraws her hand. "Shaw's gone to the base…" He explains in a raised voice. She regards the swirls of snow hovering around them, evidence of his distressed state. "Charles…you need to calm down…there's nothing you can do yet…"

_We need to go now! _He demands and she winces, backing away. He is immediately sorrowful. "Moira - I'm sorry - I-" She gives him a wry smile. "Its alright Charles - I know you're worried…"

With a sigh, he pinches the bridge of his nose. Feeling a sharp gaze piercing his back. He didn't have to reach out to know whose it is, whose very presence is calling to him with a powerful magnetic pull. Erik. _Oh…hell…he didn't have time for this now…_

Just what had Emma told him…? Why hadn't he ensured Erik had left first?

_Because you were panicking darling…you had every right - family is important. I had…forgotten that… _Emma's voice is soft in his mind, her sharp angles focused elsewhere. _I just helped you along a little. Don't worry…not every Sentinel is like Shaw. _

_Please don't… _He responds.

_Honey…you need to focus right now. Shaw will use everything you hold dear against you. Especially Erik. He has been searching for you for a long time. Do you think his arrival at the CIA base - whilst sending me here is an accident? He would have sought to capture you and bind you to his side whilst I was away…_

The sharp blazing presence is closer now. He can feel the tug against his skin. _Just what did you tell Erik…? _

_Charles…the majority of your knowledge comes from monks…just what do they know of the true world? _

"Stop it!" He hisses. Moira's eyes snap up regarding him in alarm. "Charles-" She breaks off. He spins around, and is face to face with the metal manipulator. Concern radiates in Erik's features - but Charles can't deal with it right now…can't deal with him…

_His mind - his thoughts were swirling…and Raven…he can't reach her… and everything - everything is all his fault…and he can't - mustn't - tell Erik…because then he'll know what he is…_

_Raven needs him. _That single thought preserves his sanity, and gives him the strength to regain his faltering composure. He's gratefully surprised that the metal manipulator seems to understand his need for distance, and acts as a glowering shadow keeping the others away.

During the plane journey back Charles can't keep still. Several times things began to float in the air, before Moira sighs lifting her head from the stack of papers she is alternating between filling in and frowning at Erik. "This is your fault." She accuses. Noticing how his gaze hasn't left the younger man, and is reflecting a sharp keener interest. _He didn't know…did he? _But then there was Charles's obvious illusion at the unforeseen check point…and who knows what had truly happened inside the general's residence…

She plants a palm over her face. _Charles - Charles - _She attempts to project a warning - only for her dog tags to tighten warning against her throat. She looks up at Erik, seeing a challenge in his eyes, and swallows as he puts a finger to his lips, ensuring her silence. _Oh hell…Raven was going to kill her… _With a smug smirk the metal kinetic slips to his feet, walking assuredly down the flight deck. There's a patch of rough turbulence - too convenient - as Erik remains standing perfectly upright - magnetised to the deck - whilst Charles tumbles - falling into his arms. _This was bad…So bad…_

Charles gasps jolted out of his agitated thoughts - for a moment he is falling - crying out in alarm. Then is caught by unyielding strength - held safe in warm arms. A familiar soothing scent permeating his mind…_Erik…_ "Are you alright?" A deep protective sound wrapping around him. Charles can't speak for a long moment, his thoughts simply scattered at being so close - so tantalisingly close to this man… 

_What is happening to him?_

A cool hand presses against his brow before he can pull away. "Hmm…" The elder mutant's fingers were cording through his hair. Seeing with more than just normal vision, Erik had over time learned to use his ability to detect magnetic fields, honing it to a skill that had saved his life more than once on night time missions. Every living thing produced a magnetic field. He is hyper aware of just how fragile the younger man's composure is. It had been difficult to keep his distance outside the general's residence, yet having witnessed Charles's adverse reaction to Moira, knew it wouldn't be advisable to touch him.

Not before Charles regained enough control to calm himself and the swirling eddies of snow swept up by his telekinetic ability. Besides, Erik himself didn't have the luxury at that moment. Shaw's telepath may have been subdued - but any second the teleporter could turn up. It was only in the relative safety of the plane that he relaxed enough to act on his desire - _no need_ - to comfort the younger man. He had waited long enough. Watching Charles inwardly tear himself apart. It would not do.

The younger man in his arms was melting into his touch. "I guess you don't like flying much?"

_No he absolutely hated flying…the city was too much - too many minds - but being so high up - there was not enough…it was jarring…but then Erik couldn't know that…and couldn't possibly understand the effect his presence was having on him…_

Reluctantly he lifts his head from the metal manipulator's muscled chest "I can't-" He breaks off, surprised at himself for almost revealing his discomfort…before switching to the reason for his agitation. "They are on their own Erik…and Raven…" Seeing understanding in the other's eyes. "Charles…it isn't your fault…Shaw - he does this…"

_You don't understand I should have been there… _Was it just their closeness that enabled Erik to overhear that thought?

_Sentinel's make the claim…form the bond…_ He realised…so did that give him a direct link to Charles's mind…? _The bond…amplifies both Sentinel and Guide…_ It would make sense Erik mused like metal grounded him…he imagined a telepath would need a familiar mind to use as an anchor…allowing a permanent link to form - advantageously protecting the Sentinel from attack by other telepaths at the same time…

Charles is powerful enough to crack through Emma's mind…and Shaw considered her strong enough to protect him. He must have suspected just what Charles was from the night Erik had destroyed his ship. Perhaps even earlier…

_Shaw had strong connections with the Russians. Russia was closely allied with China. China invaded Tibet…_

Shaw hadn't just dropped by the hidden CIA base. He had gone to collect a more powerful defence. _Shaw wanted Charles as his Guide. _

Erik would not let that happen.

For the moment the younger man didn't seem to notice this fledgling link between them. Not surprising when his agitated mind is stricken with guilt over Tibet, and absorbed with thoughts of their new recruits, and worry over Raven.

_Oh but he is beautiful. _A walking enigma. Strong, powerful, and yet so vulnerable it makes Erik's heart ache with a fierce need to protect him. He would have to tread carefully, and draw out the younger man's guiding instinct, whilst being careful to deflect his Sentinel nature…

The powerful image of the younger man, lain beneath him, willingly submitting to Erik's own strength is an intoxicating incentive…so strong that he has to fight the fierce urge to claim him there and then…_ patience…_

He glances up at Moira - her eyes are practically gouging holes into his skull. He gives her a challenging smirk in return. Looking down he feels a sharp jolt of satisfaction, at the younger man slowly relaxing in his arms. It's a submission of sorts - a giving of trust, in Erik, in his protection. He can start with that…and it's somehow more delicious that Charles doesn't even realise what he's doing…that it's entirely subconscious…

_Your scent is all over him…_

_Yes_…Erik would start with that…building on the tenuous mental link between them…before moving onto the physical…he's going to enjoy staking his claim, teaching Charles just who he belongs to…forging him like metal…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review :)<strong>

**coming up in part 5 - the Mansion and training...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: update 25/2/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5 - Mansion<strong>

Raven flies into Charles arms as they arrive, tears streaming down her face. She scrutinizes Erik, as he moves, his stance more fluid somehow, as he sweeps round them. The predator in him is ever alert, now triggered by the scent of Shaw's lingering presence and the devastation he has left behind. Her brother is about to send them all home, and she watches with narrowed eyes, as Erik follows him for a brief discussion, standing far too close to Charles for her liking. "I think he knows." Moira states softly, and Raven doesn't misunderstand her. Her eyes flash in anger. "_How_ Moira?"

"Aside from an unforeseen check point, and another telepath?" The agent responds sarcastically, Raven sighs closing her eyes. "Emma." Moira nods in confirmation. "Has he said anything?" The shapeshifter asks, and Moira shakes her head. "No…but…just look…" They both watch Erik, as Charles waves his hands in the air. There is clear possessiveness in the metal manipulator's stance, emphasized as he places a hand on the younger man's shoulder. The telepath ceases gesturing, looking up at the taller mutant with a reluctant expression in his features. Raven's jaw drops open as Alex tilts his head up cautiously. "Looks like we might be staying after all..." Moira glances at the shapeshifter. "It could just be...instinct..." She considers quietly. Raven shakes her head, long blond hair streaming loosely down her shoulders. "You don't understand...no one..." There is disbelief in her eyes as her voice trails off, before she continues in a dazed rush of words..."When Charles has made up his mind...he doesn't just change it like that..."

"We're staying." Alex concludes as both men return, Erik's hand still firmly on Charles's shoulder as the young professor sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. He nods. "Yes...but, we're going to have to train - all of us..." He doesn't get to finish as the blond alpha jumps to his feet, and enfolds him warmly. "We - I _will_, Darwin died for us - I can't let his death be for nothing." Charles shakes his head, but a smile plays on his lips. Alex coughs, and steps back suddenly, looking away. Hank sighs, "But where can we go?" Erik isn't quite concealing a glare directed at the energy wielding youth. Alex isn't quite avoiding the metal kinetic's gaze. Charles is for once oblivious, as he looks to Raven apologetically. She shrugs, there's no avoiding it. "I know a place..."

Raven should feel pleased that the mission is still going ahead, but its overshadowed by apprehension at how easily Erik has convinced her brother to change his diametrically opposed view point…It was just an instinct wasn't it? Sentinels were drawn to Guides…Erik couldn't know that her brother was a telepath. He just couldn't know...could he? She shakes off the negative thoughts from her mind, as she moves to embrace her brother. Despite his outward cheer he was also feeling apprehension at returning to their childhood home. A place of pained memories for them both. Stroking her brother's hair a firm expression crosses Raven's features. Charles was right - to get rid of Shaw's shadow hanging over them they needed Erik. What they didn't need was Erik replacing him. Shaw had proven already just how dangerous one focused Sentinel could be. She looks up at Erik darkly, tightening her hold around her brother's shoulders. Unlike Alex she refused to be cowed. Charles was her brother in every way that counted. She wasn't going to be frightened away. A smile crosses the metal kinetic's lips as he holds her gaze for a long moment, before inclining his head, in an almost respectful gesture. Why did she feel a thrill of pleasure at that? Erik wasn't her Sentinel or Guide, he wasn't _her_ alpha...

Erik is alert and professional all way to the mansion. There's an aura of authority around him, that even Alex, hurt and frightened by Darwin's death, accepts. A quiet understanding seems to have been reached by the two alphas, their differences put aside in the face of the greater threat – Shaw. Charles is withdrawn, subdued by recent events, and at their return here…somewhere he never wanted to see again. Raven curls at his side on the long ride home, watching Erik sitting opposite them through half lidded eyes. Did he know? Shaking her head as she feels her brother stir from his light doze. _Sleep Charles it's alright. _She projects, feeling him slowly relax, lulled by the motion of the vehicle. Looking up she observes Erik's keen eyes watching, his expression contemplative. _He suspects… something…_ She realizes with a shiver of apprehension. She curses now her own slip up that led the metal kinetic to believe they had a special sibling mental link. She was just going to have to convince her brother to alter Erik's memories. And if that didn't work…well she was working on the backup plan.

She's surprised at her own excitement as she finally sets eyes on the great stone building that she called home for so many years. Yes, so many things had happened here…but it was where she had first dared to stand still; rest and relax after a young life on the run. The first place she had been recognized for what she was - and accepted. Seeing, and hearing Charles's voice in her mind…she had been so frightened in that first moment…till the smile broke across his young face. The thing that had caught her had been his eyes. She always noticed people's eyes first, and his were so open, so kind - and overjoyed. Pleased at who and what she was. A strange look for someone to direct at her…he had told her she was no longer alone. He was her first friend, and she would give her life to protect him. She had been on the run from humans, and Sentinels alike. She knew fully what they were capable of, the depths of the darkness that resided within them. In many ways, despite his telepathy her brother was innocent to know much of what she knew existed in the world, ignorant of the suffering, pain, and struggle for survival. His telepathy was a blessing and a curse. It pained him to touch negative thoughts, and so often he skimmed through happier thoughts and minds in order to simply stay sane. He had in reach so much knowledge - yet it didn't grant him automatic understanding of people or their motives. She knew this all too well.

_I can't do this_… Charles projects, unintentionally to her. Erik is speaking, humoured disbelief in his tone. "I wonder how you managed to survive enduring such hardship." She strides forwards, wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulder, meeting the metal manipulator's gaze. "He had me of course." Alex bites back a stunned laugh, as Sean whistles in simple appreciation. Hank's eyes are wide with awe, as Moira shakes her head in wonder.

Erik peels away from the group, moving to where he last saw Charles, by the stone steps in front of the entrance. He spares a moment reflecting the open pleasant surroundings, the large sprawling peaceful green, at odds with the tension rolling from the younger man's frame. Something happened here… He realizes. Something…terrible. He hasn't seen Charles so withdrawn or haunted before. Reaching out he clasps his wrist, and tugs him to sit down. Charles is unable to break his gaze from those strong fingers entwined in his own, drawing soothing mesmerizing circles against his skin. "What happened here?" Erik asks softly. Listening with a soft internal thrill of victory as Charles begins to speak. Hesitantly finding the words. Erik picks up things that Charles would never willingly tell him from the growing mental link between them.

Kurt Marko was an evil cruel man. His son…was a bully, and if Erik ever saw him there would be hell to pay for the things he had planned to do to Raven - things Charles had prevented, and taken on himself because his powers hadn't been strong enough then. Dark pained memories - of a fire, and Kurt's own death followed by a welcomed move to England. Raven and Charles hadn't returned here…not for over 13 years. As for the money…yes…Charles had the Xavier's fortune at his disposal…but he hadn't spent or touched a single penny of it. Unable to recompense the dark greed and want for that money he had felt in his step father's mind…against the man's actions in saving Charles from a fire that took his life, and Cain's powerful hatred.

Charles finishes speaking, and is lost for several long minutes to his own dark thoughts. Erik doesn't speak, but instead reaches out, and pulls the younger man close, enfolding him in the circle of his arms. A deep unseen rage blazes in the metal manipulator's eyes promising a painful and excruciating death for those responsible for hurting the telepath so badly, that he could not return home without being tormented by dark memories. Erik had another reason to survive Shaw's death. He had a new target, one Cain Marko.

Charles sighs, raising his head from Erik's shoulder giving no indication he's picked up on any of the elder mutants carefully blanked emotions. "I'm sorry." He states softly, rising to his feet. The metal manipulator grabs his wrist as he pulls away. "Don't." For a moment he is held, spellbound by the elder mutants vivid metallic gaze. Just what was happening to him? He had never told anyone about his step-father or Cain…not even Raven fully knew the extent of what had gone on here…he had kept it from her as best he could. How easily he spilled his secrets to this man? A Sentinel no less. Was it that? Something to do with the way they were being drawn together? He couldn't trust it…couldn't trust his own feelings in this.

Perhaps sensing his turmoil, Erik leans forwards, rolling his sleeve up. The familiar tattoo, 214278 the numbers are embedded in Charles's mind. He could never forget them. Not since Erik, holding him in the aftermath of Cerebro had explained so detachedly the depth of what he had witnessed in the camps. Charles would never forget the depth of such pain. Everything he had been through was now imprinted in his own mind, in his own memories, in his own soul. "I know what he is capable of Charles."

_You have given and shared so much with me…I can do no less…_

Charles shakes his head at the stray thoughts that are projected across. There are no words that Charles can state to make it better, no words to ease the pain that Erik have felt - feels still - nothing to assuage the survivors guilt embedded in his soul. He can only run his fingers cautiously over the digits, and see with each one the pain, uncertainty, and sorrow that Erik did - does. A survivor of the Holocaust, living, but not truly, as though anyone could come out of that unscathed.

"I understand." He answers after several long moments, feeling like something in him breaks a little at the admission. "Do you Charles, truly? The year you were in Tibet, China attacked, not just your friends, but many others were driven out. Killed. It's easy enough to see the association. Russia was closely allied with China then, and Shaw has always had close associates there…" Charles looks away, dark pain in his eyes, and Erik can feel his deep sickening grief.

_So many…so much devastation…all my fault…_

"No." Strong fingers rest against his chin, tilting his head up gently. Erik bows his, resting their foreheads together, moving his fingers to coil lightly around his neck. A moment of shared sorrow. "Never think that Charles. This is Shaw we talk about. I told you he does that. He will break you down given a chance. Do not let him win." Erik has a glimpse of a smiling face. A monk's face. Good, pure, and kind. _Talbo… _"Tell me; would he blame you-your friend?" He demands softly. "Would he?"

Charles looks up at him, his blue eyes wide, hopelessly filled with grief. "He - it doesn't matter Erik! Because it's my fault - if we hadn't gone there-" He falls silent as the metal manipulator's fingers tighten gently against his neck, a fierce intent blazing in green metallic eyes, inches from his own. "You think that Shaw's actions have only one purpose? Tibet was invaded for more than you or your sister. Yet he will let you fully shoulder the blame if it breaks you down. He will not hesitate in taking either of you then." In fact Shaw had Raven right in front of him during his attack on the CIA base but he had left her behind. Perhaps he simply did not recognize the shapeshifter in her current disguise? Or - she had never been his target...

Why would Shaw wait to unlock the key to his own strength simply to procure a slightly stronger Guide...? Why take the risk of an unbonded Sentinel appearing to challenge his authority? There had to be a powerful reason as to why Shaw waited and didn't just bind Emma to him completely...keeping her just close enough in case he ran out of time...but...it didn't make sense for Shaw to want Charles so badly. Whilst Charles had overpowered Emma...was he really that much stronger than her? Was acquiring him worth the risks that Shaw undertook in delaying accessing the depths of his gifts...?

Charles pulls away, shaking his head, stilling when those strong fingers brush gently to caress his face, leaving a lingering tantalizing warmth trailing down the side of his cheek, moving down to his jaw…so close to his lips… "It's not your fault Charles, neither yours, nor Raven's, nor even mine. You can't rationalize the motives of madman..." He breaks off as he observes the younger man's mesmerized gaze, watching the motion of his lips, hearing the projected thought... _What would it feel like to kiss them? _With a startled jolt Charles lifts his head. _What is he doing to me?_ Metal…there is iron in blood - can he…? Of course he _can_… He can see the flash of humoured amusement in Erik. Of course Erik wasn't flirting with him - was he…? _Get a grip!_ Charles commands himself sternly. Only why did Erik has to be so damn handsome…? So damn perfect…? So damn strong? He's saved by Raven's shout. "Charles - there you are! I'm just getting to the labs - I think you would be best to show Hank around here…"

With shaky breath, he acknowledges, and then Erik is on his feet standing in front of him, extending a hand. How had he moved so fast? Swallowing he accepts it, and feels the gentle caress against the small of his back. Just a moment, but it settles his fraught nerves more effectively and swiftly than anything else could. A strength at his side he could lean on, holding him up. That wouldn't let him fall. _Oh hells…he was in so much trouble…_

* * *

><p>Charles is a natural teacher Erik realizes through his dealings with Hank, Sean, and his infinite seeming patience with Alex even as he set the underground bunker on fire yet again. Realizing the more than cursory interest that the blond youth was directing towards Charles, Erik gave him a clear message that the other alpha couldn't fail to understand. A firm display of dominance in physical defense training - holding the younger alpha pinned down till he submitted. Though ever afterwards Alex gave him wary dark smouldering looks…if his ability was to shoot lasers from his eyes…well…Erik would have been fried several times over.<p>

Yet it was definitely worth it for the effect it had on Charles, who was looking at Erik with definite appreciation, his eyes lingering over the play of his muscles. Erik was going to have such fun drawing out the chase…teasing, drawing **his** Guide ever closer…

Erik surprised himself, especially with Sean and helping him to fly; how he felt a paternal pride when he succeeded in doing so. Charles realized that perhaps the window attempt hadn't been challenging enough, and submitted with a certain amount of trepidation to his idea. As the youth was pushed off the satellite dish, as Hank descended, it left just the two of them upon the high platform. With a grin, Erik caught Charles in his arms and demonstrated another advantage of his magnetizing ability. Oh yes…that was _definitely_ a sharp flicker of interest… He set them lightly back upon the ground, and the younger man uncoiled his death like grip from Erik's neck. With a teasing smirk Lehnsherr reached to brush his hair back from his face, as the young man trembled with a mix of fear and adrenaline. Erik leaned forwards intently, observing the bob of Charles's throat as he swallowed, pressing an unsteady hand pressed against his chest - to ward him off - or -

Raven's shout interrupted the moment. Her blazing yellow eyes glared up at him, and there was a clear warning there. _Back off_! He indulged her this time. He already had Charles - just where he wanted him. However Erik couldn't resist challenging her with the weights. Raven's protective instincts were all well and good - but - her full concentration could be needed to save her life, which he sharply demonstrated. After that show she backed off a little - though she did challenge him once - by waiting in his bed. Ah, an interesting new ploy to divert his attention from her brother…?

But she was only heightening Lehnsherr's challenging nature. He threw her off guard by giving her a smouldering kiss, making sure to leave her slightly breathless. A dazed expression was on her features as he set her gently outside his door with a simple, "Good night Raven." She was really quite beautiful in her natural blue form, especially when she relaxed enough to smile. The problem was however quite simple; she wasn't her brother. It was a moment before the familiar scowl returned, and she stalked away down the corridor.

After that, Erik continues almost unhindered in his merciless plan to subdue Charles. Raven was too confused, Alex too intimidated, and Moira too wary to do anything for now. His early morning runs were perfectly timed - a show of skin (his tanned chest as he removed his shirt, enjoying the way Charles couldn't tear his gaze off his bare skin). Oh…how Erik could picture pinning him down. He knew how to take full advantage, teasing just enough to ensure he held the younger man's interest, and ensure his attention didn't wander elsewhere. Like the CIA agent who had accompanied them here.

_Moira_. Erik couldn't stand her one bit. Perhaps it _was_ a rival thing. He stilled, feeling the sharp tang of distress echoing in his mind, through the faint mental link between them. Charles was upset. Moira was with him. Her voice raised in excitement as she prowled through the large common room lounge. "I knew it! I thought - how could I have forgotten? Brian - that's your father's name isn't it? Brian Xavier! The nuclear physicist…" She had no idea about the effect she was having on him. Charles backed away as she threw her arms up in the air, posturing wildly. "How could I have not realized? _Xavier_…" She paused, watching his motions; stalking towards him. "Charles - there are files - files at - " She looked up as Erik shadow fell over them, a strong arm wrapped around the younger man's waist.

_Easy Charles_… He projects, glowering at the gaping agent who blusters. "But you don't understand - they have files on you-" _Files? _Something feral growled in Erik. "Files - what files?" Moira frowned, "This has nothing to do with you Lehnsherr."

"Moira please-" Charles intercedes, feeling the rising tension in the room. "Charles this is to do with _your_ father…"

"He died a long time ago Moira…I don't…" He pulled away from Erik's supporting grip to walk towards the window. "I'm sorry you caught me by surprise. However what you indicate could have bearing on our current situation. Please go on."

Erik observes Mrs Estha, their enigmatic housekeeper hovering by the door. Her eyes were wide. Had she seen anything suspicious? She disappeared and he frowned. He would have to keep an eye on her. It's surprising really that she hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary before now, but Charles insisted on her absolute loyalty, however the less people who knew about them the better as far as he was concerned.

Moira sank against the couch, burying her face in her hands for a moment, before she looked up; her gaze distant as she speaks.

"There is a whole filing cabinet dedicated to one Brian Xavier at the CIA…I just never placed your names together before now…idiotic really, I mean your name is hardly common." The younger man turns from the window, eyes wide. "What kind of files?" She shakes her head. "I don't know Charles…but it's something big - no one has that kind of dossier…no one…"

After several moments of taut silence in the wake of her declaration, Charles still hadn't spoken, doing a perfect impression of a white marble statue of a wingless angel. Moira swallowed, realising too late the haunted expression in the young telepath's features. Erik sat beside him green gaze dark and challenging as it met her own his arm slung casually over the back of the couch, behind Charles.

She should have been more discrete, but the realisation had come in a sharp flash of epiphany as she recognised the portrait of the man hanging over the fireplace. Brian Xavier, renowned nuclear physicist. Charles's father…had he also been a mutant? She can't help but wonder. _He died a long time ago…If his father had been a mutant would he have known? _"What happened?" She asks finally unable to bear Charles's uncharacteristic quiet. "How did he die?" Almost immediately she feels a warning pressure on her wrist – her watch. She meets Erik's glower. "I hardly think that is any concern of yours." He responds with a bite of anger.

Charles's quiet voice distracts them both. "There was an explosion in the laboratory building…it was an accident." _It had been Kurt Marko who had come to deliver the news to his mother, and who had come to take his father's place in their lives. _"You don't think it was though do you?" Moira realises. Charles doesn't answer, but runs a shaky hand through his wavy hair, and leans forwards. Moira winces as her bracelet nips her skin again. Erik is watching her intently. "I don't know." The younger man responds such a lost look in his eyes, and Moira barely stops herself from moving to comfort him. Erik has no such restraint, shifting he enfolds the smaller man in his arms possessively. "They cannot be trusted."He warns. "Who knows what other information they have on us? They say that they knew nothing of mutants…but…clearly someone did."

"Levan's work was secret even within the division." Moira responds. "The rest thought he was…a quack." Erik fixes her with a level glower, "Someone clearly believed him enough to invest. Levan had a whole base set aside in preparations of a mutant division, and Cerebro – for all of Hank's genius in getting it to work it was practically purpose made for Charles. How long have they been watching him?" Moira shakes her head. "It's not like that Erik." The metal manipulator smiles darkly. "Isn't it? How would you know – you've just admitted that one branch of the CIA doesn't know what another is doing. How long have your superiors known about us?" She sits back, and closes her eyes. Erik was right in that. She couldn't deny it, and if there were more secrets…she wasn't privy to them.

"Erik my father was a scientist at the leading edge in the area of nuclear physics, it isn't surprising that the CIA would want to ensure that he was legitimate. I'm sure they have dossiers on all researchers in such areas."

"It sounds like the level of information on your father goes a lot deeper than that." The metal manipulator's replies, voice deepening, as he looks to Moira. She nods. "Unfortunately – yes." Charles shrugs, "I don't know-maybe he was working on a project for them. He did collaborate with Stark on numerous occasions." Moira snorts, "Stark? Maybe that explains it then." Erik frowns, "How can you be so naïve?" Anger flashes in those blue eyes. "You think they are all like Shaw!"

_And you think they are all like Moira._ Erik responds grimly. He looks down as Charles jumps a soft gasp escaping him. The younger man's has brought two fingers to rest against his brow. A familiar gesture whenever he has a looming headache, the stance never fails to send a thread of heat curling straight to Erik's loins. Ignoring the sharp pang of desire he slips an arm round Charles's shoulders, and eases him back against the cushioned surface, slipping his fingers beneath his collar to rest against his throat. Moira is on her feet, uncertainty in her features.

His eyes flicker open after a moment, his pulse jolting beneath Erik's fingers. Erik plants a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Charles?" The younger man's blue eyes are dilated, but his answering voice is steady. "We are being watched…" It takes a moment for Erik to follow his gaze through the windows to the line of trees on the edge of the grounds. There he can feel the faint echoes of metal indicative of a person – two people…shoes, buckles, watch, jewellery… He doesn't bother with the door, using a simple burst of power to draw open the wrought iron window frame, and dart through the slim gap. He doesn't even look back as the window slams shut behind him, preventing Charles from following. Erik's heart pounds with fierce anticipation. These people have invaded his _home _and are a threat to Charles.

* * *

><p>Charles quietly contemplates Moira's information, a glass of untouched whisky in his hands as he watched it reflect in the glow of the firelight. After a failed attempt to catch the intruders, Erik was now prowling the edges of the grounds, attempting to calm down enough so that his ire was no longer affecting every metal object in the house. The children already knew to be wary of any strangers appearing on the grounds, in the light of Shaw's previous stunt at the CIA, and for the time being there was no reason to worry them further. It hadn't been Shaw, that much Charles had managed to gleam but there had been something tantalisingly familiar about the mind he had managed to touch. He expels a sigh as the metal kinetic's storming presence brushes his mind. He's prowling by the gatehouse now like a disturbed guard dog. If Erik hadn't been wary of Moira before, he certainly was now and more suspicious than ever of the organisation she worked for. Charles doesn't need this right now. He has enough trouble in dealing with his own conflicted emotions, without Erik's storm of anger pressing against his shields. He closes his eyes, resting his free hand against his brow.<p>

The quiet polite cough draws him upright with a gasp; startled enough that there's a loud synchronized thud from several items across the room as his telekinesis reacts. The glass slips from his fingers - caught as the figure reappears in a flash of motion - catching both the glass and Charles's wrist. A hazy cloud of grey smoke slowly dissipates around them. A tantalising mind, familiar that's been teasing the edge of his consciousness, and he gasps in recognition. Raven wouldn't know him. This man left the household in the aftermath of his father's death. All of Brian Xavier's old staff had been dismissed from the mansion a day after Kurt moved in. Sharon hadn't cared enough to intervene, and Charles had then been too young to understand. The man now standing in front of him appears as he did when Charles last saw him, perfectly dressed, with a kindly but firm demeanour in his features. "Sir…do you remember me?" He asks in a soft courteous tone, and perfect English accent. "Tibson?" He swallows, uncertainly, and those kindly eyes crinkle as a road smile fills his features. "Yes sir."

There's a polite cough, as Mrs Estha steps forwards. "I didn't mean to overhear earlier, but you must realise none of us knew." There's a suddenly shy smile in her features, and Charles tears his gaze from the enigmatic butler to regard her. "Knew what?" He manages faintly. "That you are one of the gifted." _One of the gifted… _A phrasethat Talbo had often used, the monks in Tibet had referred to mutants as the _gifted…_"You were so young when your father died, and truly I had no idea then that he was one of us." Tibson continued quietly. _One of us…gifted… a mutant… _Charles swallows, gripping the edge of the mantelpiece in support feeling the foundations of his world, everything he knew about to come tumbling down. "I don't understand."

Tibson smiles softly. "Perhaps I can explain at the beginning…?" So saying Tibson extends his hand. "I give you permission…" He inclines his head, and the younger man blinks in astonishment, but cautiously reaches out mentally. He's enveloped in a kindly warmth thoughts exchanged swifter than physical speech. Charles is drawn into the scene of his father, the spitting image of himself right down to his luminescent blue eyes, distinctive to the Xavier line…

_Your father abandoned his work in nuclear physics, when he __foresaw__ that the technology would be perverted into weapons. He knew he couldn't stop it happening…but he could slow down the progress with his own lack of involvement. He had a rather loud disagreement with the CIA…which led to Schmidt as he was known then, attempting to convince your father to work with him…_

Tibson smiles softly. _Your father had been researching the effects that nuclear energies may have on the human genome further, and discovered that used in a certain way nuclear energy could potentially be used to reactivate hidden genomes. I didn't think he understood what he truly had discovered, with him not being one of us, but of course he knew. I am sure you understand better than I that our gifts__ can sometimes fail to be passed on to our descendants, sometimes the line of power is lost, and other times the gift can reappear several generations later. _

Charles understands in a heart-wrenching instance. _There was no telling just how many people would be affected…if these dormant lines were awoken…_

_Schmidt believed that nuclear power could be used to enhance mankind. He was looking for a way to transfer these benefits to specific people on demand. Your father refused, but someone betrayed him, we discovered that several months of notes had been stolen that morning and then came the explosion..._

Tibson shakes his head meeting Charles's eyes. "I couldn't get to him in time...I'm sorry." Charles swallows, tears of empathy trailing down his face as he sees his father lying in the midst of rubble, his broken body gathered in Tibson's arms as Kurt – a much younger Kurt knelt beside them, deep pain radiating in his eyes. "Look after them for me, my family." He whispers, to them both, eyes sliding closed.

There are several long moments, where Kurt attempts desperately to wake him, "Brian – Brian, no…don't do this!" He looks to where Tibson kneels, dark suspicion flickering in his eyes. "You could have saved him! What were you doing? Weren't you supposed to protect him?" A dark glower fills Kurt's face, "You traitor! You won't get anywhere near his family!" He promises. "I'll make sure you are hunted down - whatever the hell you are!" He sighs. "I watched from a distance...but there was little I could do through the years. Kurt told the CIA everything, its difficult to rebuild your life over, and again..."

Charles blinks in slow realisation, of the fire...and flames...and a blurred face. "It was you..." He murmurs quietly. "You saved me from the flames...not Kurt." Tibson nods quietly, "I didn't think you would remember." His gaze takes on a distant expression. "I tried...but I couldn't reach Kurt, the heat was too intense, I never meant for him to die. It takes a great deal of strength for me to use my gift...and I had over reached myself that day..."

The younger man inclines his head. "Thank you." A sad smile creases the butler's features. "I could do nothing else...I…your father…was my friend." He exhales softly. "He saved my life and I failed to save him-when he needed me the most." Charles feels the intense sadness radiating off the man, and recalls the peace in his father's eyes as he was comforted in his dying moments. "I don't think he blamed you." He comforts.

Tibson exhales shakily. "Sir…" He gives a self-conscious laugh. "You are so like him…" He draws himself up. "You father appeared so human…harmless. So even I thought…but he was so much more than that. I thought that he was merely lucky, sharp in his analysis of events, and situations…but it was so much more. He was the most gifted foreteller our people have ever known, and you sir, are the last scion of his line."

Charles shakes his head. "Impossible...that's not possible..." His voice is faint. Brian Xavier his father had also been a mutant…? With the gift of foretelling...not that it seemed to have done him much good. In the end he had been betrayed. "Who?" He questions softly, waiting till Tibson opens his eyes. "We never did find out, but there were rumours that Schmidt had some success not long afterwards…" Charles quietly closes his eyes. He can't take it in not now. What he's witnessed takes his breath away. He's left dazed, and weary drawing back from them both as the import of it all sinks into his mind. "Wait…you said 'none of you knew' just how many of you are there?" Tibson sighs softly. "Not as many as there were, a small group of us to gather information, and record our people's histories. Schmidt and others worked hard to keep us fractured…" _An underground network of Guides…? _Charles wonders, before sharp furious rage explodes in his mind – Erik. He has picked up on Tibson's metallic signature… 

_Don't tell him…not till after you've confronted Shaw… _Tibson projects desperately, and Charles is stunned by this. _What? Why? _

_He can't know…you know his suspicions of humans…what if his suspicions that the CIA have known about us all along were proven? What if he learnt that they originally supported Schmidt's work? _Charles shakes his head. "You expect me to keep the truth from him? Why? What do you know about Erik?" Tibson's expression takes on a pleading note. "Sir, please understand I have my reasons considerate it a belated message from your father." Charles reels from the intense rage that engulfs him as Erik races through the doors, arms outstretched, knife in hand as he takes in the scene in the blink of an eye; the suspicious housekeeper, and an intruder towering over Charles. The intruder reaches out and grabs the younger man's wrist - Charles gasps in surprise - the world blurs around them for the briefest moment - shimmering as they begin to teleport. The knife flies from Erik's hand with deadly accuracy - hitting the ancient wooden panel at the opposite side of the room as the figure vanishes in a blur of grey-black smoke, attempting to take Charles with him. "_Stop_!" He roars.

The walls of the study reappear abruptly, and Charles slips to his knees drunkenly. Tibson sinks back submissively clutching his neck, struggling to breathe, and Estha lets out a choked cry as her necklace tightens painfully. Erik's Sentinel side is raging at what he perceives as a threat to _his _Guide. "Erik! Let them go!" Charles yells, lunging forwards to tackle the metal kinetic to the ground. There's a sharp blazing anger in Lensherr's features; dark inconsolable rage. Xavier held his own, but only because the Sentinel instinctively recognized his Guide. A moment and the telepath was pinned against the floor boards, Erik's weight pressed against him. Charles stilled, as furious green eyes blazed down at him; their faces just inches apart.

"What is going on?" Erik demands. "Meet Mr Tibson...my butler..." Xavier replies hoarsely. Erik scans him for a long moment. "You have a _butler_?" There is an incredulous note in his voice. Charles wished only that the metal kinetic would move, or do something, anything to stop his own painful awareness of the lack of space between them. He clamped firmly down on the traitorous thoughts sweeping through him. Closing his eyes he thought how good it would feel just to let Erik take him...how good it felt to be pressed beneath him…

With a suspicious glare, Erik looks up at the servants before releasing them from his grasp. Mrs Estha placed a tentative hand to her throat, whilst the butler swallowed for several long moments, before helping her to her feet. "Sir, are you alright?" Tibson's paternal voice broke through the haze in Charles's mind. He's drawn to his feet by Erik's arm slipping possessively round his waist. The butler fell silent, speared by the Sentinel's warning gaze. The butler inclined his head. "Will tea still be at seven o'clock Sir?" At Charles's assent he nods courteously. "Come along Estha, best leave the young gentlemen alone." Tibson smiles knowingly as he bowed on his way out closing the door. Charles pulled away from Erik then, running a hand through his hair. Lehnsherr's eyes followed his motions suspiciously. "Your butler is a teleporter?" He repeats, in a more amused tone. The younger man threw a sharp look over his shoulder. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Erik shook his head, moving to lean against the wooden desk and folding his arms casually. "No, but it might have made things easier, if you'd simply said so." Charles met his gaze, shrugging casually. "I guess it slipped my mind." Lehnsherr twirled his fingers in a slow motion. "Slipped your mind?" He repeats softly. The younger man watches as the knife embedded in the wall, returns with deadly precision to Erik's palm. "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" He asks softly, rising to his feet, and closing the distance between them. "After all...I wouldn't want any further _accidents_ to occur..." Charles forced himself to stand his ground, and meet the predatory gaze shinning in the metallic green eyes. "He's been away for some time, to be honest; I thought he had permanently retired."

"I'm not talking about the butler." Erik notes with a smirk of humour in his tone, fingers reaching out to tilt the younger man's chin up. "What then?" Charles demands. "You tell me." The elder mutant's voice was teasing as he leaned closer. Charles exhaled as the Sentinel's distinct scent permeated his senses.

Safe. Familiar. Strong.

_A press of warm lips against his own, tongue slipping into his mouth with confident ease. Firm fingers wrapping around his neck, holding him and he's melting into that caress..._

He pulls away sharply with a dazed gasp; breathing hard, feeling a dizzying need sweeping through him. It wasn't - he couldn't do this? Erik is a Sentinel...he...Charles shook his head and closed his eyes. Gentle fingers brushed against his cheek, and he looks up into magnetic green eyes; amused tenderness reflecting in Erik's features.

"Shh...I understand. You're not ready yet. I can wait." A pause. "Besides, if tea is at seven o'clock - it doesn't give us much time." He leaves Charles speechless with a gentle kiss, before sweeping out the room.

_We have a teleporting butler? Since when?_ Raven demands. Charles sighs. _Since he turned up about half an hour ago with Estha. I haven't seen him since my father died.._

_What's going on? And what's this about your father being involved with the CIA? _

_How do you know about that?_ It's her turn to sigh. _Well obviously Moira, since she thinks he's my father too..._

_Ahh... well to be honest, I'm not really sure_. He responds a little dazedly, as she enters the room, and snatches the glass of untouched whisky from his hands. "How much have you had to drink?" She demands; observing him closely. "Would you believe me if I said nothing?" She frowns at that, leaning closer to him, sniffing sharply. "Erik..." She frowned. "What has he done to you?" Charles shook his head, but she gripped him firmly by the shoulders, dragging him to his feet. "Charles - you know you have to fight it right? He's a Sentinel! Has he claimed you?" Exasperated he pulls away from her. "Raven no. NO! It was just a kiss."

She stilled. "A kiss?" Then. "I'm going to kill him!" Charles grabbed her arm. "No - don't-" She projects the image of herself in the metal kinetic's room, and Erik's lips meeting her own. He reels back, a pained expression in his features. "See?" She demands. "He will take what he can get - you think he's any different? He's just like them all Charles - wake up!"

* * *

><p>The gun felt heavy in his hands. A part of him felt the powerful zing of energy; that he could end it all here and now, the threat...<p>

…but Erik wasn't a threat…not when all Charles wanted to do was feel those lips against his own...

Lips that had also kissed his sister...

He lifts and aimed the gun with sudden sharp focus at the metal kinetic's head. So easy...so tempting just to wipe that damned smile off that face.

What was he doing?

Swallowing he tried not to throw the weapon against the ground in his sudden distaste in order to remove the temptation from his hands. Shaking he looked around, for anything - something else to focus on. His gaze caught the satellite dish. _Hmmm…_

Adrenaline coursed violently through his veins, and yet it took just a moment's decision. In order to defeat Shaw, Erik would need the key to his powers…

Tibson's revelations had indicated that this was a fight that went beyond their small group. It had been a careful staged machination of strings drawn together over the last few years. Battlefields across the world, from Tibet through to the new threat of nuclear war. Shaw was using his father's research for destruction. Charles couldn't let that happen. He needed Erik to defeat Shaw, and to do that Erik needed the key to unlock his full potential. Charles could at least give that…

And perhaps…perhaps…Erik would be satisfied. With his full power unleashed, he would realize he no longer needed Charles. With Shaw defeated Erik would be free to return to his solitary ways.

_No! _Part of him protested…Charles fought it down. It was necessary. He took a deep breath before explaining his plan to Lehnsherr.

Erik was trying so hard, and yet it wasn't enough. Frustrated he turned back to look at Charles kicking the gravel unobtrusively a few feet behind him. For a moment Erik wondered if he would ever be strong enough to match him. Someone whom Shaw considered as an equal. How powerful must Charles truly be?

"I err…" Charles looks up at him, painfully shy. "I have always found that the point between rage and serenity is the key."

_Between rage and serenity… _Well he had plenty of rage. Serenity? Hell, Erik was certain he had never experienced that… "I can try…with your permission…" The younger man is waggling his fingers towards his face. "Try what?" Erik asked suspiciously. "My…link, with Raven…it developed through our closeness over the years…I think…"

"You want to see if you can reach my mind?" Erik smirked in amusement. _Oh but I think you already can Charles…_ The younger man jumps at that, and his eyes widen. Erik laughs. "You heard that huh? Well - go ahead." He wasn't quite sure what to expect when he gave his permission - but it's certainly not this…

_A memory of his mother…lighting the candles… something he had thought forever lost to him…forgotten… _It's the sight of the single tear slipping down Charles's face that steals his breath. "Thank you Erik…that was beautiful…"

"What did you do to me?" He asked torn between joy, sorrow, and a strange feeling of violation… "I reached a part of your memory cortex - deeply buried…"

"I didn't know I still had that…" He breaks off, turning to exhale regarding the dish with new focus.

He felt different; more in tune with himself, his surroundings, and his gift. Tentatively reaching out…he was more than surprised at how easy his power came to his call…as though it's always been there…and he always in contact with it. As though something had just been blocking the connection before…

The dish turned…

He laughed in jubilation. Such power, such control at his fingertips…caught in the moment, Charles leaned over the balcony beside him, smiling. Gazing into his wide blue eyes, Erik feels a powerful sense of peace steal through him. Oh. Yes. Charles. The perfect balance to his anger. His true opposite. He leaned closer, brushing his lips against the younger man's, feeling a jolt of victory when this time he didn't pull away…

… _Yes…_

Erik was perfectly balanced. And Charles was _his_. His tongue sneaked beyond willing lips capturing his mouth, and he reached to draw the younger man closer…

_"Charles!" _Both jump at the unexpected intrusion. Moira, calling through the window. The younger man pulled away from Erik, a red flush sweeping across his face. "Uhm…coming!" He responded, running a trembling hand through his hair. "Uh - later - later Erik…" For a moment it had all been so perfect. Then the human woman had to interfere…Murderous rage shatters Erik's poised control as he turned to regard the dish, clenching his fist.

Sensing this sharp change in his mood, the younger man glanced back, a flash of panic in his eyes. _What have I done? What have I unleashed?_

* * *

><p>That evening they argue restlessly over chess. Erik's anger is still close to the surface; the tension between them almost physically visible in its depth. Neither had yet broached their earlier encounter. "I am going to kill him Charles - do you have it in yourself to allow that?"<p>

"Listen to me very carefully my _friend_, killing will not bring you peace."

"Peace was never an option…"

After a long moment, the younger man broke his intent gaze with a huff of frustration, downing the whisky, and setting his glass down. Rising to his feet and dragging a hand through his hair. Erik was mesmerized by his motions, rising and moving towards him. Charles braced against the edge of the mantelpiece, unaware of the predator he was unleashing with his innocent actions.

_Shaw…Shaw – I'm sick of bloody Shaw…!_

He stilled as Erik's fingers settled lightly against his throat, drawing his head up.

_"I will kill him, and he will pay for what he's done."_ Charles's eyes widen at the projection in his mind. "How…how are you doing-" He was cut off as his lips were claimed fiercely, strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. His senses left him, and in a flash he's responding; moulding against the metal manipulator's powerful body and in return being pressed back against the wooden panelled wall. Teeth raking against his neck, biting down hard, and causing lust to spike through him.

"Ngh…"

It's been weeks - this building tension- this need for an outlet. Yet he couldn't…he just needed one more day - one more - and it would be over…they would both be free. _Shh…_ Erik's mind voice is like metal, strong, gleaming, cool. They broke apart for air, and Charles buried his head in the crook of the warm shoulder; breathing in Erik's intoxicating strength. And he's scared - so scared, terrified of this…of tomorrow…and Shaw. Erik's teeth were moving lower now, marking, claiming…his fingers slipping deftly against the smooth skin, moving beneath his belt… and Charles was not in control here. … _Dangerous…_ His mind whispered, silenced swiftly as the elder man slips to his knees, fingers wrapping around him, wringing powerful gasps from the lips under the motions of his skilled fingers…

Charles was caught, helpless to resist, and he's shuddering in the aftermath, when his senses finally return. His legs give way, and he collapses against Erik's powerful frame; utterly helpless. _Shh…I've got you Charles…_ Triumph swept through Erik. The bond between them was not complete, not yet. But he could feel the mental tendrils strengthening, as he held the younger man in his arms. So close…so close he could feel it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…but for now, his Guide was relaxed, and safe in his arms. _As he should be. As he will always be._

Tomorrow Erik had everything to gain, victory over Shaw, and success in his lifelong mission. Then he would claim his prize, and complete the bond, binding Charles permanently to his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! <strong> :)


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: updated 25/2/12**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 6: AU Beach Scene<strong>

Charles wakens to a familiar soothing presence; a powerful warmth coiled around him. Several moments before his thoughts process just what - who this is. _Erik._ He's in the metal manipulator's bed. Last night…just what had happened? He flushes, as warm lips capture his own in a teasing smile. "Good morning…mein leibe…"

He's left utterly distracted throughout the morning…as he struggles to concentrate, only realising Hank isn't present when he reads the note the young scientist has left behind.

Then he's struggling into the ridiculous yellow jump suit, and Erik's towering over him, checking everything's in order. His fingers moving almost casually over the zips and buttons, checking they are all in place. Charles struggles to maintain his composure. Almost manages it until Hank's shockingly blue fingers coil with crushing strength round the metal manipulator's throat.

Erik blinks in surprise as the now blue scientist's paw relaxes its grasp and he can breathe again, drawing a hand to probe his throat. Charles's fingers are lightly resting on Hank's furred arm. A blue flush of _embarrassment(?) _colours his face, and he ducks his head. It's ridiculous. _Hank towers over Charles in his true form…and he's so submissive to him now…_

"Oh Hank…" Charles whispers softly, a pained expression in his features as he draws the scientist's chin up, and looks directly at him. Whatever silent message is given the younger mutant smiles shyly, and there's an assuring warmth in Charles's features. Raven smiles softly, "Mutant and proud Hank." She looks proudly at her brother.

Then they are on the jet, and Erik's aware of the tension in them all. He's alpha here, he has a responsibility towards them all. Most of all to his Guide. It hits him then just how much he's got to lose. Why didn't he insist that Charles stay behind? There was no really need for him to be here…the others were as ready as they were ever going to be…His brooding deepens, and he tugs along the faint mental link. The younger man starts, looking up sharply at him alarm flickering in his features. _Can you hear me now? _Erik wonders, seeing the blue cerulean eyes widen. _I'll take that as a yes. _He smirks. A flash of annoyance washes through him, and he stills at the powerful sudden awareness of Charles…like tuning into an out of reach song…_captivating… _

The younger man flushes, and looks away. Raven who has been talking incessantly to Moira, falls silent, and shoots him a glare. He flashes a sharp grin in her direction. "Wow…Erik - that's scary…" Sean murmurs nudging Alex, "Did you see that? Man those teeth…" The blond youth smirks, "Yeah, predatory - like a shark. One of those looks, and Shaw's a gonna for sure." Sean laughs, raising his fist and bumping it against Alex's. Hank expels an exasperated sigh shaking his head. "What?" Sean demands, before looking back at Erik. "Are we there yet?"

"For God's sake - no." Moira groans. "Just be quiet." Glaring at him; surprised he does. Raven laughs, and the other's join in. Charles smiles meeting Erik's gaze.

Too soon they are there. Its all going wrong…but then the Russians have fired at their own vessel. Erik is consumed with the thought that Shaw is close…close by and they have no way of knowing where…

_But of course Sean's right, they do have Sonar…_

Charles is hesitant, reluctant to place the youth in danger, but Erik knows its just what they've been training for. He rises to his feet, and Erik follows him. "Are you ready for this?" Charles's questions quietly, teetering on his feet, one hand wrapped in the rigging overhead. "As ready as I'll ever be." Erik responds smoothly, reaching out to brush his fingers against the younger man's chin. "I want you to be careful."

Charles sighs, running his free hand through his hair, meeting his gaze in tense amusement. "Is this the same man I pulled from the ocean?" Erik leans closer, "You've corrupted me liebe." They are so close now, and it would be so easy to steal a kiss from those tantalisingly red lips. Instead he smiles savagely, running his fingers down the telepath's pale cheek, "Soon…" He promises, projecting his tightly coiled lust.

"Hey man - you just stay away…" Sean protests, stepping back warily. Erik smirks, holding up his hands placatingly. Just because he had pushed him off one satellite dish... "Remember to use this…" Charles reminds him worriedly, fingers resting against his throat in demonstration. _Oh…delicious… _Erik shakes his head. _Concentrate_ he chides himself.

Then Sean is pointing out the location, and Charles watches worriedly as he magnetises himself to the metal column of the wheel support. He's buffeted by wind, but Erik can feel it, a distant tug of metal…deep under water. Shaw was there. _Watching. _Anger surges through him, bursting like a dam from behind his careful defences. Frustration sharp and intense at being so close to completing his goal, and the imminent danger to the others, _too Charles…_

He loses it - feeling his emotion fracture, consumed by rage, and not a hint of serenity to guide him…

A phantom caress against his mind, like the softest brush of a butterflies wings, so gentle yet powerful enough to help him achieve flight, as time seems to slow.

_Its Charles… _Erik realises with abrupt clarity. So it was Charles's voice he heard...the day they met…in the water.

_His mind is like a beacon of light…drawing me in from that first moment…_Charles projects unintentionally through their tenuous link. Erik knows he's not meant to hear it, but finds it igniting a deep peace within his soul. Impossible that at this moment of such adrenaline fuelled action he should feel such peace…

_You can do this Erik. _A whisper against his ear, so close as though Charles is perched on his shoulder.

He finds focus. The submarine is a metal shell that rises like leviathan to his command. Satellite dish? What was that to this?

There's a distant yell, and he becomes aware of the tornadoes racing towards them. Shaw's allies fighting back. For a moment he's too be-spelled to care. _He was lifting a submarine…_

Charles's cry breaks through his haze of wonder. Time snapping sharply back into sudden focus. He's slipping on the edge of the wheel, his grip broken along with his concentration as fierce winds tear at his tenuous hold. "Erik! _Erik_ take my hand!"

As he falls he looks up into fearful blue eyes. _His Guide needs him._ That's all that matters and he doesn't consider the impossibility as he surges forwards and catches Charles's hand. The younger man pulls him inside with panic fuelled strength.

They are torn apart as the jet flies into a tail spin, Charles landing heavily against the deck with a pained gasp as inertia begins to take over. Erik lunges, covering him, and magnetically locks them both to the deck. He's distantly aware of the submarine crashing against a near beach. Rage igniting within him again at being delayed his goal. Then there is the sharp jolt of impact as they land close by. The inner shell of the jet remarkably undamaged…_nothing of course to do with Erik…_

The ground is the wrong way up.

He carefully releases the magnetic lock, cushioning Charles with his body as they land. Blinking against the sickening dizziness of the g-force roller coaster ride they've been subject to. Erik is the first to move lifting Charles up - only for the younger man to stumble to his knees.

Abruptly the metal kinetic recalls their recruitment of Angel. Charles had been overwhelmed by the sensations, and emotions of the hellfire club. And now? Erik didn't need to be a telepath to pick up on the intensity of the tension as the youngsters stumbled to their feet.

_Had Charles picked up on all of that, from all of them? All of their combined dizziness? Just his own g-force experience was enough..._

Worriedly he leans over the younger man, resting a questing hand against the back of his neck. "Charles are you alright?" He asks softly, his worry deepening at the telepath's paleness. Charles swallows, as the grip on his neck tightens warningly, green eyes examine him critically. _Stay here. That's an order. _Comes the mental command, Charles gasps in startled surprise, a thread of panic rising in his gut. _How is Erik doing that?_

Raven's arms enfold him, and he's released into her care. "Make sure he stays." Erik instructs firmly, slipping deftly out of the wreckage. Good. This was easier. He would deal with Shaw alone. There was no need to risk Charles further. He's surprised when Beast, Alex, and Sean move beside him, defending his back. He acknowledges them gravely, before breaking into a run. Now was the time to face his creator. He slips into the silent depths of the broken submarine. Stopping when he reaches the dead end, frustration overwhelms him as there is no sight of Shaw. "He's not here…" He shouts his anger setting the metal fastenings and bolts of the room twitching.

_He is. _

"Its another dead end." He explains. He has the vaguest sensation of the younger man shaking his head. _Trust me - he's here. _

Slowly Erik turns to observe the opening doors…

A room of glass, and silence. Such dangerous silence. Shaw's laughter…pinning Erik with his own power against the wall.

* * *

><p>The jet - and Erik catches him, his powerful pulse of protection completely taking Charles off guard. The metal manipulator's voice is firm, commanding as he holds him in place. <em>Stay here. That's an order. <em>

_No…_he's yelling inside, as he _obeys _the authority in Erik's voice. In his _Sentinel's command. _Charles's growls at himself in frustration, feeling the lingering warmth of the metal kinetic's hand against the back of his neck - a pulse of sensation, assurance, before time snaps back into place, and the elder man is charging towards hell. Alone.

_No…_ Erik needs his help…

"Charles?" Raven asks softly her eyes are wide as she clasps his shoulder, snapping him out of his frozen stance. The metal kinetic hadn't specified in his order just _how long_ he had to stay…

With this realisation the impulse holding Charles's breaks. He tears out of the jet, racing towards the submarine. "Charles no - wait" Raven pleads, a look of horror crossing her face as she witnesses Azazel appear behind her brother - swords raised.

There's no time. She simply reacts - taking on Shaw's form. Ordering him to stop. Hoping at best for a moment's hesitation…she's more than surprised when he obeys. _It's worked? _She realises in dazed surprise…better than she'd hoped…the red mutant is now moving towards her…

"Oh." Shaw states softly, as his full attention turns to view the figure standing in the wake of the gaping hole in the side of the wall. Glass shards clatter with musical tings against the ground from the force of Charles's telekinesis attack. Then he's held back - pinned by Shaw's unseen grip against his throat. Whilst all Erik can do is watch in frustrated horror. He thought he knew pain. He thought he knew fear. But seeing Charles held so easily in Shaw's power…helpless…unleashes a new depth of agony on Erik's soul.

His growl has his former tormentor turning to face him, a smirk of humour in his features. "Yours Erik…? Hmmm…but he's still unbound…" His palm sweeps out commanding an invisible force to pull the younger man forwards. As Erik struggles desperately to break free. Shaw taps his helmet thoughtfully. "I doubt I could sense you without this my dear…" He casts an amused glance back at Erik. "Do you realise what a gift you have brought to me?"

Shaw's eyes rake over Charles's body with scandalous interest. "But you're not just _any_ Guide are you?" He closes his eyes at the brush of those fingers brush against his skin, shuddering at the touch. "I can feel you…your strength…you _are_ a legacy aren't you?"

Something snaps in Erik, he succeeds in shoving the metal aside - only to freeze in mid air, as Shaw hold him back, without even turning around. His gaze is fixed on the younger man, and there's an almost tender note in his voice as he speaks. "You have no idea how long I've searched for you…waited…" A soft smile creases his face. "We only managed your first name…Charles… tell me…_who are you?" _

Erik gasps as he's sent flying backwards to crash against the wall. Hurt. Wounded. Agony flaring in his metallic green eyes as they flicker open.

A sharp hiss of anger twists from Charles's throat, and he doesn't even need to snap up his palm. Shaw himself is sent slamming backwards, his motion however slows before he can collide with anything solid. He laughs delightedly. "Wonderful Charles."

They've lost. Erik realises in despair. There's nothing he or Charles can do to prevent Shaw. Any action they make is only creating energy - giving Shaw additional strength. Any movement -

"Wonder-" Shaw freezes in mid speech, and it takes Erik a moment to realise that Charles's eyes have turned a deeper more vivid shade. An intense purple colour rings his iris's. His fingers are outstretched now as though to ward off an evil spectre - or Shaw himself… There's a wild fury radiating from his magnetic aura, that's utterly captivating.

Erik is certain that normal telepathy should not extend to being able to manipulate the physical body. Not like this.

"_My name is Charles __**Xavier**__."_

There's a gorgeous strength in Charles's precise control…and surprised alarm is visible in Shaw's features as the younger man's words permeate his mind. "_Xavier? Impossib-_" Raw panic, and its such a sweet sight…

_Hurry Erik… _

Charles falters, and he feels it then like the biting recoiling sting of a whip. The sharp dark pull of Shaw's mind scrabbling desperately to get free. _All that energy…how the hell was Charles holding that back? _He slips, and Erik catches him, pressing a warm branding hand against his neck. In physical claim. A furious snarl tears then from Shaw's lips...but the coin is already spinning through the air...pressing against his skull.

Shaw's lips are open - but its Charles who screams. Gasping Erik slips to one knee - as agony pierces his mind…_Charles's agony - no Shaw's - _

_No Erik - stop - stop - stop - stop - _

The fantastical metal helmet slips from Shaw's twitching fighting fingers - and Erik draws it over his own head.

Silence.

He is cut off from Charles. The link between them blocked so abruptly its like a physical amputation. Erik stumbles fighting the pain as he leans against the shattered wall.

He rises to his feet, regarding the blinking eyes of the man who tormented him for so many long months. The man who tore apart his family…so many sacrificed to reach this moment.

Erik will not fail them now.

Shaw's lips begin to move, he's breaking Charles's hold. Erik doesn't hesitate, twisting the coin's path as it weaves a deadly cutting line through brain tissue, held in a frozen state just long enough to prevent regeneration.

It's a moment later. A moment of eternity when the coin emerges, bloody and victorious from the back of Shaw's skull, and his body collapses to the ground, like a marionette whose strings have been cut.

_Can it have been so easy?_

Another moment before Erik dares to exhale, dares to believe that the magnetic signature around Shaw's body has faded into non existence. That his creator is finally dead. His mission is complete.

_Yes. Its over. _

A choked pained sob has him turning to regard the younger man, coiled against the ground.

"Mein Gott…Charles…" He exhales sharply. Beautiful. So beautiful. _**His**__ Guide. _Erik feels the overwhelming urge to complete the bond, to bind Charles to him fully. _Now._

Protected by the helmet, for the first time Erik sees Charles as he truly is, unshielded, unguarded, utter perfection; a delicious elixir, a unique colour dancing on the edges of his vision…unique…yes…utterly unique. A siren song made flesh.

Erik reaches to brush the fallen hair out of his pale face, kneeling beside him. "Charles." Whispering his name like a prayer. "Look at me." Lifting the helmet from his forehead slightly, to observe the phenomenon remain as though a veil has been lifted from his eyes…

_Look at me… _He projects gently through the tentative mental link between them, and those sky blue eyes shatter open in frightened surprise. The world stills to a single breath. This moment in time. Erik is hyperaware of the younger man - everything - the slight hitch in his intake of breath - the sharp fear that permeates through the air between them - the distinct colour of his eyes - the racing panicked beat of his iron rich heart…

Charles is absolutely terrified - hurt beyond a pain he could ever have imagined - hurt by this man - Erik - yet can't look away. Held by the fathomless depths of those metallic green eyes. The startling clarity of the metal manipulator's voice in his mind, cool and strong as steel itself. The world is tumbling around him - and he _can't_ - move...

Erik leans closer, a dark smouldering look in his features ever so slowly to brush his lips in a light soft caressing kiss. So gentle that its surely merely shock that has Charles responding.

_You are mine Charles Xavier. I will never let you go…_

Charles eyes snap open in fierce panic, jolting him out of his daze. _No. _Its Erik who has done this to him. Erik who is responsible for the bleeding pain in his soul…

Shaw's lifeless body lies so carelessly forgotten against the shattered floor behind them.

_What is he doing? _The memory of Erik's fierce unrelenting rage - so like Shaw's - strikes him - and he jerks away in horror.

_No…_

Erik is shoved backwards - as Charles punches him hard, with the weight of his telekinesis behind it. The helmet goes flying, and for several moments Erik can only see stars, dazed from the terror stricken force behind the younger man's blow.

_No…_

He fights down the anger curling in him at the apparent rejection - Charles is in no fit state to know what he's doing. The younger man is clearly a much stronger telepath than he has let on, and its the only reason that they are both alive now.

Erik shudders in remembrance of Shaw's power - the dark manic strength of his mind. That had clawed and fought at Charles…leaving gaping wounds in his mental defences. In his soul.

For the moment Erik needs to be strong for both of them. To do what must be done. He refuses to lose. Not now. With a calm flick of his fingers the helmet flies back into his hand, and he sets it back upon his head. Prepared this time for the sharp pain from blocking the link. He walks calmly out into the light.

Azazel and Riptide regard him warily as he sets their fallen leader's body before them. "There is no reason for us to fight one another." He notes calmly. "The true enemy is out there." Pointing towards the ships, the armada of humans. Leaving them to contemplate his words as he seeks out the others.

The children - Hank, Alex, and Sean - all alive, appear uncertain. Angel, rises dazedly to her feet - her wing looks singed. All absorb his words in their own way.

Raven catches him by surprise, appearing in Charles's form striking at his face.

He manages to catch her fist before it lands on his jaw. She shifts into her natural form, absolute fury shining in her yellow eyes. "What the hell have you done?"

He releases her, letting her fall backwards to the soft ground, on hearing _him_ speak.

_Charles_.

"I can-they wouldn't!" Moira's voice is raised as she emerges from the confines of the broken blue bird jet. "You need to check in - to tell them he's dead-" Charles is saying, appearing beside her. Erik can feel the younger man's fingers rest on the metal wall, a seemingly casual gesture, but it betrays his exhaustion. The fight he is holding to just stay on his feet…

Watching Moira take off, Charles feels the heavy weight settle through him.

Before he collapses he is drawn against the curved wall of the jet. Supported by every scrap of metal on his person. In realisation he snaps his head up seeing Erik striding purposely towards him. Having recovered Shaw's helmet. There's a feverish light in the metal manipulator's eyes, and Charles is trapped…

The children move forwards - picking up on the fear radiating from their young mentor.

"Stay back!" Erik warns - sending them flying with gentle force. Tears stream down Raven's eyes… "No Erik - fight it-" He looks at her, in calm amusement as he trails his hand over her brother's cheek. "What if I don't want to?"

She screams at him. "No Erik!" But he has eyes now only for the spectacular sight before him. _His Guide. _Held in his power…_so perfectly beautiful… _Shivering as Erik's hands settle over his shoulders, exhaling a teasing ghosting breath against his ear.

Moira returns. "I can't contact command - I can't - they're not responding…" Stilling as she regards the scene before her. Everyone watching Erik, leaning over Charles who is pinned between his body, and the metal wall of the jet. _Is he claiming him? Oh hells no…_

Raven has an anguished hand pressed to her mouth, fury blazing in her yellow eyes. The boys other than Hank simply appear warily confused.

Erik's breath tickles his neck, warm, and entirely too close. _"_I need you by my side. We want the same things."

"I'm sorry…but we do not…" Charles responds desperately, struggling against the sharp sensation of overwhelming panic. "I understand, you're hurt-" Erik murmurs. _"Hurt?" _Charles's laughs bitterly, embracing the bite of exhaustive anger that's his last defence now. "You have no idea. I was in **his** head! I felt everything as he died…Every slow inch of that coin driving through my skull…every twist of its bloody motion…"Erik stills his eyes widening in realisation. _"You blocked me out - ignoring everything else other than the completion of your mission! Well its done. Its over. You made your choice." _Charles ducks under the guilt stricken metal kinetic's arm, ruthlessly suppressing the tearing twisting pain in his gut.

_You made your choice. _Erik lets the younger man go, paralysed by overwhelming guilt. Charles was right. _What kind of a Sentinel was he? Whether knowingly or not, to cause such harm to his Guide was unforgivable…_

He looks up sharply, attention drawn to sudden focus by the younger man's sharp gasp of disbelief. Charles is looking out to sea, towards the vessels, two fingers resting once more against his brow, and he's swaying dangerously on his feet. _"No…"_

* * *

><p><em>It's a powerfully shattering betrayal. <em>Shell-shocked Charles stumbles, silent tears trailing down his face. _"No…" _He's caught by a steadying arm, and looks into Erik's stern features. "They are turning on us. I can feel their guns moving in the water." A dark frown creases the metal kinetic's lips in challenge. "Tell me I'm wrong Charles."

"No - they wouldn't-" Moira exclaims fiercely. Erik ignores her. This was inevitable, that the human's would betray them. Of course they fight for their own survival but they had failed before they began.

_They attack not only himself, and his people, but most importantly - Charles. _

The younger man was shattering; Erik would not let him fall.

Charles tenses at the sight of the missiles - over 50 of them, exhaling sharply as they slow in their approach, and then simply stop in mid-flight. _I will not let them harm you. _Erik projects radiating utter calm. Charles turns to regard him in astonished surprise. _This - you're holding them…how? _

The metal kinetic smiles, _You are my serenity Charles. The balance to my anger. I need you. See what we can accomplish together?_ So many…such power held in the palm of Erik's hand in a perfect demonstration of control. _You are mine to protect. My Guide. There is no other who fits me so perfectly. _Holding Charles's uncertain gaze he twists the missile round, pointing them back towards their senders.

"No Erik!" The younger man protests desperation granting him strength. He catches the metal kinetic off guard, and drives him down into the sand. They roll in a tangle of limbs, grappling fiercely. It's a moment before Charles registers the amusement flickering in his opponent's eyes. He stills, looking up to where the missiles have resumed their course.

"Give me one good reason why not?" Erik demands, unrepentantly, a maddening smirk creasing his features. Charles stills, feeling it then in the warmth of the strong man lain willingly beneath him, even as his own breathing quickens. Attraction. He swallows and the amusement deepens in the metal manipulator's features as his hand rises to brush against Charles's face.

_No. _He pulls away - only to be tugged down, as the metal kinetic shifts suddenly, straddling and pinning Charles beneath his weight. "Give me one good reason why not _hmmm_?"

The younger man's chest is heaving now, but his struggles are useless against Erik. His wrists are pinned above his head. And he shouldn't be thinking _that_ - of such things of how much he _wants_ this - _because thousands of lives hang in the balance… _

He shakes his head, closing his eyes, as Erik leans closer, merciless now in his teasing.

"Give me _one_ good reason Charles…" Close enough now for his warm breath to send shivers down his neck. Still he refuses to answer. _Erik was the reason for his pain - he had killed Shaw…so effortlessly - so mercilessly…Charles couldn't let such unrestrained power remain…_Tears slide down his face as he refuses to give in.

Raven does it for him. "You'll kill him Erik." The metal manipulator stills, and she meets his eyes. "Let them go or you'll kill him Erik." She clarifies. "Raven no…" Charles whispers brokenly. She kneels beside them and takes his hand. "I'm sorry Charles - but I won't let you go." She regards Erik, and her eyes are raging, but fully aware she has no power here. "Is that a good enough reason for you? You heard him! He's just told you what it took out of him to be in Shaw's head when he died. That was just _one_ man. There are _thousands_ of people on those ships…" Erik blinks understanding dawning on him… "That powerful?" She nods slowly, aware she is only increasing his motivations towards her brother. "Charles doesn't so much as reach out to people…he has to _block_ them out…"

Charles groans. "Shh my love..." Erik whispers gently, rocking back on his heels, letting a crouching Raven take his place. Her yellow eyes watch the elder mutant as he lifts the helmet from his head - aiming to set it over her brothers -

- her gaze met Moira's - the agent already has her gun out -

_Now Charles! _Raven commands fiercely, sweeping through her brother's torn mental defences. Its just a moment - a brief moment - when Erik is held frozen - and Moira's bullet flies towards him. Then too soon Charles regains himself, and pulls away from her - she hears his pained cry of betrayal in her thoughts _- Murder Raven…? _

Then he's stepping into the path of the bullets stepping in front of Erik.

There's no time.

Charles cries out body twisting with impact, _he's falling…_and Erik freezes. The scent of iron overwhelms him; Charles's blood spilling out onto the blood of the one he is supposed to protect above all others…and hecan't look…can't bear to see his lifeless features...

Erik explodes in furious rage and turns it upon Moira. Raven does the only thing she can; slamming into the metal manipulator deflecting his attention enough - till - the missiles detonate harmlessly overhead. His eyes regard her in cold merciless fury. "Why Raven?" He demands.

_"My brother Erik." _She snaps fiercely, shifting into Charles so swiftly, that the metal manipulator reels backwards. He exhales sharply, and then sinks to his knees beside the younger man. He's not moving. So still…too still… Blood trickles down the side of his face the source…a nasty gash against his brow…no metal…_no metal…_just a graze…grazed. He's managed to deflect it…blinking in disbelief Erik lifts the bullet, letting it hover in his palm staring at its crushed form. Its crumpled in on itself…smaller surface area…

_Charles is alive…he's alive…somehow Erik had managed to divert the bullets in time. Perhaps the swell of sharp urgency he had felt from his guide being in danger?_

Instinct takes over, and Erik scoops him up, cradling Charles head in his lap. "Stay back!" He warns fiercely as Hank, Alex, and Sean begin to approach. He strokes the younger man's hair, watching as familiar cerulean blue eyes flicker open. "Erik?" Erik feels dizzy at the sheer tide of relief that crashes through him. "That was foolish." He rebukes softly, holding the sharp guilt at bay. Now in a moment of clarity…he can see just what his anger would have achieved…the very war they had come to stop…

_How can Charles trust him again after he has practically killed him in the most painful way through Shaw? _

Erik doesn't know, but he will spend a lifetime if he must. He gave over 20 years of his life in hunting Shaw. He has learned patience. He leans forwards, gently pressing a chaste kiss against the younger man's forehead. "I will protect you, even from yourself if I must. You will not place yourself in danger to save me." _You will obey me in this._ He commands silently drawing Charles to his feet, and holding him firmly by his side. Rebellious fury reflects from the younger man's eyes, Erik tightens his grip. _I do not need missiles to destroy them; there are numerous ways to sink those ships. I lifted a submarine from the sea, it would seem to be much easier to reverse the procedure and work with gravity. _

"You wouldn't…" Charles swallows.

_The only reason they are still alive, is because of you. If you had died from Moira's bullet I would not have hesitated to kill them all. _

"Erik!" The younger man protests, Erik tightens his grip, knowing he's going to leave bruises, but Charles needs to learn this lesson now. _You and I are going to have a long talk about your gifts and the consequences they bear. If I had known with Shaw… _Erik pauses, and the younger man laughs. _You would have let him walk out of the submarine alive, into the hands of the CIA? You never intended to help cage him. _

"I made no lie of my intentions Charles." He responds deepening his voice. "I always intended to kill him, but had I known I would have made it _easier_."

_You – you bastard! _

Erik draws back, with a wicked smirk. _Darling you have no idea. You can read minds, but I gather you don't understand half of what you see within them. I will help you rectify that. We will be spending the rest of our lives together afterall._

He lets the younger man struggle – lets him see the futility of his actions, and waits till he feels the mental compulsion. _Let go of me… _Charles demands, and there's a desperation that gives him strength. _Ouch… _Charles thoughts scatter from the sharp electric shock coursing through him, and he finds himself pitching forwards – balance lost, held up only by Erik, whose voice whispers in his ear. _"I would not attempt that again __**dearest**__." _

With a satisfied smile Erik shifts his attention from his more pliant guide, and observes the remnants of Shaw's team, Raven, and the boys close but wary in their stances. Taking a deep breath, he gestures to the fleet, projecting his voice so they can all hear.

"**They** know we exist now. You've seen their reaction. Will you stand with **them**, or your mutant brothers?"

Azazel appears directly in front of them, and bows. "You are Shaw's successor by right of blood. I offer you my allegiance." Behind him step Riptide and Angel. "Good, we should not have to fight one another."

Raven steps forwards next. She ignores Erik and reaches out for Charles who lifts his head from the metal manipulator's shoulder and takes her hand in his own. Tears stream down her face, and Hank growls low and deep in his throat. "Erik - you can't do this!"

Charles starts, and moves as though to intervene but an anguished expression crosses his features, and the words he would say freeze in his throat. Its then as Hank sees the rage in the telepath's eyes - he realises that the professor cannot.

He can't _move…_

Erik's hand possessively grips the younger man's shoulder. What had the metal manipulator done? How has he managed to turn Charles's own power back on himself? Soft gentle words spill like a caress from the Erik's lips picked up by Hank's sharper hearing. "_Stop fighting me Charles." _

With a low growl of understanding Hank charges forwards – only to be knocked out of the air, and land heavily against the crumpled jet.

"What the…" Alex breaks off in shocked surprise. "Erik! What are you doing?"

"You're either with us, or them. Make your choice." The elder mutant responds fiercely, and Alex's mind cannot keep up with what is going on. "Charles?" He asks, only for Erik to step in front of the young professor. "Charles is with me."

The blond youth blinks, confusing turning to unease. Erik has turned into a complete stranger in the space of a few minutes…he's always radiated a predatory danger that has set Alex on edge…but now…its like there's nothing to hold him back…not even the prof seems able to stop him…and those blue eyes are filled with unshed tears.

Something snaps in Alex then, primal and fierce. Erik is hurting Charles…and that just wasn't cool…after everything the young professor had done, and given them…

"Let him go!" He demands fiercely.

Dazedly Hank shakes his head in time to watch Erik drag Charles into his arms before they vanish in a cloud of red smoke. Leaving them alone on the beach…Alex dripping from his swim to shore, staring in dark fury, Sean frozen in mute shock, Moira half strangled, and unconscious…but alive. Thank Gods at least alive.

The only hope that Hank has is in the raging yellow light of Raven's eyes, before she vanishes. He can only place his hope in the backup plan they've concocted, and trust they have enough time to stop the metal manipulator before they manage to free Charles.

_Erik was powerful enough already, and without anyone to stop him, Hank dreaded to think what forces would be unleashed on a world already close to breaking…_

_If he claimed Charles completely…and unleashed his true potential…the consequences didn't bear thinking about. _

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love - let me know what you think of the changes...part 7 up soon...:)<em><br>_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone - so sorry for the delay, caught up by RL, and other things. This one hasn't been finalised by my awesome beta, so may be subject to change, consider it a taste of things to come...any and all mistakes my own. There's been some minor adaptions to parts 5 and 6 as well...**

**Please review - apologies if not gotten back to yours yet, I intend to do so!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel and Associates...**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 7 - Consequences (warning for mild dubcon later)<br>**

_**The week before Cuba...**_

Tibson shakes his head. "I don't care. I don't care anymore for your mind games seer. Just tell me the truth. Did you know that Master Xavier was a mutant?" The seer graces him with a knowing smile. "Which one?" Her question as usual takes him off guard. Aliana has a way of doing that to people, most especially him it seems, even after all these years. She's never changed, aged not a day since he's met her, those of greatest strength tend to age more slowly. He can almost forgive her that.

She smiles gesturing that he should sit down. After a moment, and with a heavy wary sigh he does so. "Sometimes the most powerful of us hide in plain sight, more especially those of us with reasons to be wary of the Sentinels."

"I know all this Aliana, please no riddles, not today."

"I am coming to my point dear friend." She smiles softly, sadly. "You know of Schmidt's unnatural rise to power…but you do not know its origins. It started before the first world war, when the heir to the Sentinel network was born a Guide." Tibson blinks. "But surely that has happened before?" She gives a wise smile. "Yes…but never under such circumstances where there was no clear alpha Sentinel from the remaining houses. The network fell to vicious infighting, none strong enough to assert their own authority for long enough. In the infighting, more humans began to learn of us, and the old legends reasserted themselves. Then came the war and caught up all in its path. In the aftermath…we were a shattered fragment of what we had been. The old line of Kings was broken, the heir lost, and many old gifted lines destroyed, the lineages of those who did remain obscured and forgotten."

She pauses, taking in his shocked expression, "The rest…you know, the coming of the second war, and Schmidt was the one to take note of the rumours, realising the possibility of giving humans our gifts. He learned of Brian Xavier's work in nuclear physics, and correctly assumed this would prove key in his own transformation." Tibson fidgets uncomfortably. "Aliana…"

"This is relevant trust me, for though Schmidt was successful in becoming one of us, the method was never successfully replicated."

"I always assumed that he had missed a vital component or that he couldn't decipher the notes correctly…" Her unnervingly wise gaze holds his own. "Did you ever consider that Schmidt himself was of a dormant legacy line awoken to his power?"

"Surely that would need some catalyst…" She nods. "Schmidt's transformation was in effect because one of his ancestors was a very strong gifted, and the catalyst reactivated this…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because _**he**_ needs to know." Tibson blinks then and he feels anger stir in his gut. "You knew…all along you knew. You set me to watch Brian, then his son…always at a distance…I could have helped him…do you even know what Marko did?" She sighs, "You were there when needed…that is all that could be asked."

"There when needed? I barely managed to get him out in that fire…" He shakes his head. "I've had enough of this Aliana…for over 25 years I've helped you…held back, watched my friend's son struggle from a distance, without knowing he's one of us…"

"Yes, one of us hidden in plain sight even now you have no idea what he can do. Its only Estha overhearing the agent MacTaggart's interest in Brian Xavier that has brought you here asking questions." Tibson stills as her words sink in. _One of us, hidden in plain sight…the son of his friend was one of them, gifted incredibly so it seemed, and though Tibson had kept to the shadows and watched all his life he had never known…_

"I also find it strange that Estha should be wandering round the grounds of the Xavier mansion and not report back to you on the stranger sightings of flying children, and blue scaled shape shifters, though…you've seen Raven enough and never reported back anything strange either."

_Raven, little Raven…a shapeshifter? _"She's also adopted, but you don't remember that either…funny how the mind works."

Mind…telepathy? Guide then, definitely… "No, GuiSen." Aliana smiles then, "Concentrate." She instructs softly, "Let me show you…" A vision, so beautiful, Charles kneeling on a crimson carpet as a silver crown settles on his brow, and he rises to his feet to take his place beside a taller regal looking figure with shimmering green eyes. _This is our home, our sanctuary…what we have been building towards since before the Sentinel network collapsed…Genosha is her name…we have waited long for one Sentinel to rise out of the ashes of the old kingdoms, powerful enough to claim the heir to the Galen line. _

Tibson blinks back tears. It was so perfect this world…and it was in such danger before it ever came to pass. _Who gave you this vision? _

_The most powerful seer to have ever lived, one whom you valued greatly as a friend. _

There is so much more to discuss and so little time. "Estha said they plan to take on Schmidt…" Aliana nods. "He will fall within the week." Tibson feels a shiver run through him. The greatest threat to their kind for over 40 years, and Aliana could so casually pronounce his fate. As though it were nothing…as though Schmidt hadn't murdered his friend _who also happened to be the bearer of the Galen line…their royalty…_

_Whichever Sentinel did manage to end Schmidt would earn the gratitude of the Guides…and the instinctive loyalty of the Sentinels…_ She nods sensing his line of thought. "However the Sentinel who is powerful enough to destroy Schmidt also risks becoming consumed by hatred, and acting on his darkest desires."

"But the vision…"

She gives a sad smile. "Is just a dream not yet realised. There are key moments in time where it may fade, and one of these pivot points revolves around the circumstances of Schmidt's death."

* * *

><p>They materialise in a desert. Terracotta dunes shifting around them, swallow their footsteps leaving no trace of their presence behind. <em>What a place for a hideout…<em>Raven blinks bitterly, shielding her eyes from the blinding sun, and dust.

"Where are we?" A quiet voice asks, and she realises only after a moment's reflection that its Charles. She has never heard him sound so devoid of emotion before. He's looking to the red mutant Azazel, but its Erik who answers just as softly. "Egypt."

"Egypt." Charles repeats in that same unnervingly wooden tone, drawing stiffly away from him.

She's seen her brother when he's sad, when he's upset, happy and bouncing with joy…and this state is none of those. She's never seen him like this…even when she's caught him more often than not, absorbed in daydreams he's always been so full of life…

Angel blinks, and asks the question on Raven's mind. "Egypt? Why here?" Azazel merely smirks at her. "Precisely - No one will think to look here." Riptide's voice is soft and curious as he addresses Erik. "How do you know where we are?" He shrugs stalking Charles who has stumbled to the edge of their dune, and catches the younger man's shoulder. "I always know."

_So he can't get lost…just great…_Raven sighs internally. "Why not Westchester?"

"It's no longer safe." He responds, distractedly, leaning over her brother. Charles plants a firm hand on his chest, stumbling back. "If you really believe that - why did you leave the others, if the **humans** are such great a threat?" Anger surges through Lehnsherr, sharp and venomous. Couldn't he see the missiles, the betrayal that had taken place? And as for the others, well… "They made their choice."

"No." Her brother's voice is sharp now, and laced with rage. "**No.** You made the choice, for all of us. _What of my choice?_ Who do you think you are? _We are not Gods." _

"No, but we _**are**_ the better men."

"Can't you hear yourself! What happened to us all being in this together? Mutant and proud. Or does that only apply to those who agree with you?"

"Enough." Erik responds sharply. "You need to calm yourself."

"Calm myself?" Charles chokes in disbelief. "_Calm myself_?" His fist is caught in mid strike, and he's yanked round and pinned in the metal manipulator's arms. "_Calm down_. Shield yourself or shall I do so for you?"

"How dare you!" Charles hisses, chest heaving as he struggles wildly. "_Breathe Charles." _Erik commands softly, lips brushing against the younger man's neck. Raven is halted in her tracks by Azazel. "This is not your battle." He announces firmly, hoisting her off her feet and over his shoulder. "Put me down!" She growls, and leaps down when he freezes. She takes a moment to note Riptide and Angel, similarly held in her brother's grasp. His blue eyes are blazing in sharp anger at the red mutant. "Charles, _**release**_ them." Erik chides, and the telepath's focus shatters as the taller man catches his wrist, drawing his fingers away from his brow. It's clear he's too exhausted to do anything more, and even that small use of his power has taken its toll.

Azazel blinks, and Angel shivers. "What the…" She gasps. Raven spins round, assuming a defensive position facing the red mutant determinedly. "Enough." Erik commands calmly to them all. "It's time to get to know our new home."

* * *

><p>Even after several hours in confinement Alex still couldn't understand what happened to go wrong in such a short time. What the hell had happened to Erik? It seemed like he had just snapped after killing Shaw. His mind was still reeling when they made it off the beach some time later, surrounded by soldiers, marched away, and confined to the pale white cell, Moira's desperate cries studiously ignored. The men were wary of him and Sean, but they looked at Hank like he was some sort of monster.<p>

True fear shone in their eyes as their gazes lingered on his hulking form. They had no right to judge. They were the ones holding the guns, who had participated in almost starting a war. "Hey, what are you looking at?" He demanded fiercely, rising to his feet to glower at the new guard who had taken up his post outside their cell. Hank didn't stir, head bowed, and shoulders slumped in a perfect repose of defeat.

"Where is Moira? Why are we being treated liked criminals?" He demands, venting his anger.

They should have expected this. He thinks bitterly. They had served their purpose, perhaps Erik is right…They were needed to stop Shaw…and now he's dead? They are nothing more than a nuisance, collateral damage.

Before the guard can respond however Moira appears in front of the bars, with her a man wearing a very familiar face. It takes Alex a moment to place his features. "Mr Tibson?" He queries in surprise, observing Hank stir from the corner of his vision. "Hello Master Summers." The butler of Westchester responds quietly. "I trust you have been treated well?"

"We don't have much time." Hank exhales in a swift rush of air. Tibson tips his head, faltering for a moment. "I'm sorry…have we met?" The scientist stops recalling that the butler had not yet seen him in his current form. He swallows uneasily, feeling Alex's hand rest against his shoulder, steadying him. Everything had changed…in such a short time. "It's me - Hank…there was an accident."

Tibson's expression softens then. "Ah of course, Henry I do apologise. Your message sounded rather urgent. I understand that your mission was a success?" He notes querying Moira. She rubs a tired hand over her eyes. "Shaw is dead, yes." Excitement and disbelief cross the butler's face. "Truly…he is gone? You've done it…I can't believe it…he's finally dead..." His expression clears. "But why are the boys being treated like this…if so?"

Moira frowns, "I'm being debriefed, and the rest…is being decided." Tibson looks unhappy at this, and she sighs. "I'm sorry, it's out of my hands…Shaw was powerful yes, but he is not the one that is now of concern. There are concerns over what was witnessed…as you can see, there can be no denial of the fact that mutants exist. Not now."

Alex bristles. "Just what are you saying? _We saved the world today – and because we're different…what? We're not just a problem you can brush under the rug-" _He's cut off smoothly by Tibson. "I understand. You are in a difficult position Agent MacTaggart, and you have done more than enough by contacting me."

Moira raises her eyebrows. "I'm trying to get my point across…but I don't think there is anything else that can be done at the moment." She pauses, and looks at the butler then, taking his arm. "I'm sorry – you can see they are being well treated for the time being, and if anything further is heard regarding Charles's location I will if possible contact you." She pauses then, "I really shouldn't have let you come this far but…Charles asked if anything happened to him to let _you_ at least see the others were alright."

He nods, "I appreciate you doing so, given the circumstances as you explain nothing else could be done. Please understand Master Charles trusts you, however your superiors would only use the information you now hold against him. As a consequence you may start to find things are not as clear as they were._" _

The agent stills as her mind absorbs his words, then in a voice of disbelief. "You're saying Charles has been in my head?"

"My dear, it would have been fairly impossible for him not to at some stage."

She frowns, clearly unhappy, watching as he nods to the camera. "You were imbedded with a compulsion to bring me here if certain conditions were enacted."

She shifts warily she glancing back round the corner to catch the guard's attention – too late - there's a rush of air, and Tibson vanishes amidst a cloud of black smoke.

He reappears only feet away, inside the cell, hands outstretched as Alex's jaw drops in surprise. "What the…?" Hank has tugged a sleepy Sean to his feet, and taken his hand. "Do you wish to leave this place?" Tibson asks one eyebrow raised in apparent humour. Alex blinks, as Moira's shout breaks through his haze, and catches the man's outstretched palm, as Hank grabs his other.

_There's a rush of air, familiar…and yet less intense...they have travelled, and in their wake is a trail of black rather than red smoke…_

"Teleporter? _You're a teleporter!" _Alex yells, as their surroundings clear into a thin line of trees near a dirt track road. Tibson brushes down his robes before responding cordially. "Ever since I can remember. Please don't yell. We haven't travelled as far as I would have liked; I used up most of my energies in getting here so quickly." Sean blinks, rubbing his eyes. "So…you're like…the red guy?"

Tibson shakes his head. "Azazel is more vastly powerful than I…"

"Azazel…" Sean rolls the name round on his tongue. "That kinda fits…" Alex balls his fists up, unable to tear his gaze from the man. "I guess you're on our side…but what are you doing here?"

Tibson regards him with a quiet expression now. "Did you think Master Charles would leave you unprotected? He prepared for the possibility that he would not return following today's mission."

Something breaks in Alex then something he's been trying very hard not to acknowledge ever since he looked up from his bleak solitary confinement cell and looked into the most startling blue eyes he had ever seen - and felt burned - like he had spent all life underground, and just witnessed the sun…

He had never wanted anyone so much…and it had scared the hell out of him…his fear providing the impetus to say no…until Lehnsherr had gone and challenged his ego. Alex had never been good at backing down – and it had been worth it, just for that moment of utter delight in the professor's eyes. They had seemed to light up the room.

Personally the metal manipulator had always seemed a bit on edge…a bit too possessive of the young professor. Whatever crazy shit was going on between them, it was clear that Charles at least had thought as far ahead as the consequences of today. Alex hadn't even been able to picture Cuba till they got there, putting it as far from his mind as possible. No one had ever cared enough about Alex before to do so much for him…it had taken some time to realise that Charles was genuine. Deeply passionate in everything he put his formidable mind and focus to. His one blind spot appears to have been Lehnsherr, and the depth of his craziness.

Charles was a professor, not a soldier, and he must have been desperate to tackle Erik and try and break his hold on those missiles. He hadn't willingly abandoned them, but had even planned for an _afterwards _in which he may not return, and ensured those who did were provided for anyway…

Alex certainly wasn't going to abandon the one person who had ever given a damn about him to whatever fate Lehnsherr had planned.

"Do you have any idea where they have been taken?" Tibson is asking Hank as they emerge off the path onto the side of a main road, close to where a sleek black vehicle is parked. Hank shakes his head in way of reply. "Not yet."

"I see…and Mr Lehnsherr? I trust nothing has happened Agent MacTaggart wouldn't really-" Hank growls low and deep before seeming startled at his own actions. He blushes as Sean claps him on the shoulder. "That is so cool man – hell no one is going to mess with you now! I wish I was taller…" He breaks off wistfully, and above his head Alex meets Hank's eyes and snorts. "I think you're asking for a miracle there." He laughs. With a sigh Sean turns his attention to the car, delight filling his features. _"Just how many cars does the prof own? And tinted windows? Awesome!" _He breathes, practically salivating. Tibson presses a key fob, and the doors automatically slide open. "Oh wow…" Sean grins, diving in excitedly. "This is the coolest rescue ever…"

Sobering Hank places a paw on Tibson's shoulder in quiet apology. "Erik is no longer with us." The butler exhales and after a long moment looks away. "I'm sorry." He frowns, looking out into the distance, before responding. "That complicates matters somewhat…"

Alex grabbed shotgun, and sat up front with Tibson. After a few moments waiting till they were out on the open highway Sean was already drifting on the back seat, using Hank as a fluffy pillow. For once the scientist was quiet, a mulish expression in his features. Alex could understand…today had been a long kind of day.

"What's this about Sentinel's?" He questions lightly, only for the older man to sigh, and roll his eyes heavenward. "Do you want the easy answer or the embarrassing one?"Alex blinks, "huh?" He should really pay more attention to these hidden memos that get passed around, and he never sees. "Your question cannot be answered without some explanation of the sexual dynamics amongst our kind."

"Oh God you're joking…no you're not…" He swallows, covering his face with his hands. "The easy answer…" Tibson's expression doesn't change from its usual blandness. What kind of finishing school did English butler's go to? Alex certainly needed to learn that poker face…did Charles know his butler was this super cool secret spy capable of torturing young mutants with ease?

"Very well, the short version for now. In synopsis our kind is roughly divided into two main types: Sentinels who are warriors, their gifts often physical manifestations; and Guides who are teachers with prevailing abilities in healing, empathy, and telepathy."

"So I'm a Sentinel?" Alex asks quietly, wrestling his mind around this information. "Sean as well I think…Hank probably a Guide - even now…like yourself. Raven…I don't know. Erik…" He breaks off, and closes his eyes. "definitely a Sentinel…and Charles I think?"

Tibson shakes his head. "Yes except Master Charles like Raven is one of a rarer type known as GuiSen who bear both Guide and Sentinel abilities."

"I don't understand…GuiSen? But Charles power is telekinesis…" Alex squeezes his eyes shut in confusion, before Moira's accusation comes back to him.

_You're saying Charles has been in my head?_

"Telepathy…" He breathes in understanding. Telepath, and telekinetic… "Just how powerful is he?" He finds himself asking quietly, and Tibson glances at him. "Very. He has the potential to reach across the world perhaps beyond… if so he chooses." For long moments Alex absorbs the ramifications of that, mind swirling with thousands of possibilities. "Moira?" He finally asks. "She now has plausible deniability. Without her memories she has nothing to reveal or be accused of denying. It was not a decision made lightly."

"So have we all got these memory time-bombs in our heads?" Alex needs to know, and reconcile why and how Charles would do such a thing. Tibson laughs softly. "If you had you wouldn't know…but look at it this way what reason would you have one for? The CIA are a slightly more serious problem…"

"I don't know I can cause a lot of trouble…" Alex drawls, glancing askance, beginning to think that the butler was more a suave James Bond character than the bland butler he made himself out to be. Tibson shakes his head, but there is laughter in his eyes. "Yes…I have seen you wield your gift."

"Gift…I wouldn't exactly call it that." Alex responds, before setting his shoulders. "So…what does it all mean…these types?"

Tibson glances at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes. "You are young yet, and you have earned every piece of control you have. Our _gifts _are extremely dangerous any of them if we let them get out of hand. You should be proud of what you've managed to achieve. It is not an easy thing to be a bearer of the fire elemental line." Alex swallows. "You have no idea what I've done. Did Charles tell you where he found me? I was in prison-"

"I can guess that something terrible happened, but you had no idea of what you were, or capable of and took steps to reduce the likelihood of it happening again – you could have walked out of your cell at any point you wished couldn't you? Yet you stayed in order to protect others from yourself. That tells me more about what kind of person you are, and the kind you wish to be."

"Did you learn your pep talks from Charles?" Alex snorts, but Tibson merely laughs, and shakes his head. "Our control over our gifts is tied in to our emotional state. Relationships provide a stable platform to unlock our true potential, and reduce conflict amongst ourselves. Can you imagine if you met another like yourself who wished to destroy the world?"

The blond youth chokes back a laugh, "Yes, take one Erik Lehnsherr." Tibson blinks at this. "I thought he was…dead…" Alex does choke then. "What? No…Hank told you…" _He is no longer with us… _well that could certainly mean a number of things… "Well…he's not." He brushes a hand through his hair. "He almost destroyed the combined Russian, and American navies when they betrayed us." Tibson betrays his calm demeanour with a curse that impresses Alex. "Please explain." Tibson instructs, and Alex closes his eyes, recounting the surreal happenings over the last few hours.

"Shaw was dead…Erik emerges from the submarine, and…it's the weirdest thing…he was all over Charles…I thought he was going to…kiss him or something, it was that intense. Then suddenly – the ships turn on _us, _we saved all their lives, and prevented war, and they fire fucking missiles at us." Tibson's gaze is glued to the road, but a thoughtful expression fills his features. "I see…and what happened then?"

"Erik…he grabs them all…and…we're safe…done…everything is fine – till he turns them back on the ships…Charles tries to stop him – but he's in no state to stop Lehnsherr, and it seemed like he was going to put the helmet on Charles…till Moira started firing-"

"Helmet? What helmet?" Tibson questions in sharply. "Shaw's helmet, it blocks telepathy…" Hank announces in a low rumble, startling Alex. He puts a paw over his face. "Shit...We need to get it back – we can't leave it in the CIA's hands." Tibson however shakes his head. "We can't go back now."

"You knew?" Alex demands. Blue fur ripples across his shoulders as the scientist shrugs. "Yes, I couldn't not; Charles is my _alpha._"

"Alpha as in wolf pack alpha?" Alex settles for asking. The scientist nods, "Similar…but not quite. Charles is more powerful than I in that sense, but it does not have to be so inevitably, at least not for the Guides. We respond more to stability, to the one able to provide a safe haven, and guidance. Something we can and will defend that with our lives. The Sentinel alpha is more as you are thinking – dominant in strength and power akin in many ways to the wolf pack leader." He pauses looking out the window then, "From what Charles explained to me, Sentinel's and Guides of similar levels of ability are drawn to one another, regardless of sexuality. If enough trust exists between the pair, the Sentinel has the power to enact a claim – forming a bond over the chosen Guide, though inevitably it cannot be completed without acceptance from both parties involved. There are several stages before this can be done."

"So Erik and Charles?" Alex asks in confusion. "Erik's initiated a bond with Charles. Once complete these bonds cannot be broken, and leave a powerful imprinting. Most likely to avoid dangerous power conflicts Guides have evolved submissive tendencies to their Sentinels. If Erik decides to seek revenge for Cuba against the government, no matter what he truly believes if ordered Charles won't stop him; he'll be right by Erik's side helping him do it." Alex's eyes widen. "But you said these bonds can't be completed without acceptance from both parties involved…"

"Yes." Tibson expands. "And its not so simple in reality, once these bonds are initiated it is difficult for the Guide not to accept their Sentinel, since a level of trust must exist between the pair for the primary bond to form. It is not an inevitable conclusion, there is clarity of thought and reason involved, however the long Master Charles is in Mr Lehnsherr's company the harder it will be for him to keep resisting. The effects of an incomplete bond can be lessened with distance, and time."

"So he's just got to hold tight till we rescue him…Charles is pretty tough right…?" Alex swallows, glancing at Hank who sinks back in his seat, worry projecting from him. "You saw him Alex…he was exhausted, I don't know how long he'll be able to hold out…"

"When you say bond…do you mean like mental…or…" He swallows breaking off, and Tibson gives a wicked smile, despite his tense grip on the steering wheel. "Sexual activities heighten the mental link between a pair, and ensure the Sentinel's dominance over the Guiding partner." Alex goes bright red, and face palms. "Dude…really, I was trying to be less direct…" He breathes deeply, and lets his gaze scan the long road ahead.

"So Erik's got this bond going with the prof, and he needs to have sex with him to complete it?" Sean concludes lightly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Alex groans, clapping his hands over his ears, and Tibson chuckles. "Either that, or claim another as his own Guide, hence becoming the Sentinel partner…however…it is extremely rare that this has occurred, and only where trust has been so badly broken between the original pair."

* * *

><p><em>I don't need your help! <em>Charles hisses attempting to pull away, only the supportive arm around his waist tightens. _Erik let go of me! _

_Shh liebe, I can feel your pain. _The metal manipulator responds firmly. "This is the one that's shielded." Riptide announces softly, stepping across the threshold into the spartanly decorated room; unusual compared to Shaw's decadent tastes. "Its never been used…is only partly finished…"

Good, because Erik certainly wasn't going to spend a single night in a room which had even potentially served as Shaw's bedroom. Cautiously he reaches out with his gift, assessing any potential threats, before following through the doorway. Similar, very similar to the nuclear room on the submarine, its shiny panelled surfaces give Erik a settled feeling, reflecting back the strong grip he has on the younger man. "Shhh… it's alright…" He soothes as Charles stills, disoriented by the blankness encompassing his mind. _Alright? Alright! How can you say that Erik! You've locked Raven away-_

"She was being unreasonable Charles. I'm giving her chance to calm down."

"The bathroom is through there-" Riptide calls back, returning from said room. "And the other alcove was supposed to be developed into a kitchen or living area, but it's not been finished here." Erik nods. "It's fine." Its perhaps slightly sterile, but for now the only thing that concerns him is that it's secure; a place for Charles to rest, and recover in relative safety.

There's raised metal platform set in the midst of the room; the width, and height of a large bed, though no pillows or quilts adorned its surface. "That is not a bed." The younger man mumbles, balking, and regarding the platform warily. Erik laughs, and Riptide's eyes widen as the metal ripples smoothly, forming an elegant head and foot rest. "_Better?" _He questions, and Charles blinks, regarding him with a distinct scowl. "Anything would be." He spits back, and Erik is clearly not forgiven, no matter he will work on that. With time Charles will come round, he'll understand this is for the best. His Guide is currently overwrought, close to collapsing on his feet, and struggling to retain some semblance of control. "I'm sure it would." Erik agrees quietly, forcing him to sit down.

"I've never seen anyone powerful enough to take down Shaw…" Erik looks up at Riptide's rueful tone. "I guess it makes sense for you to be together. He mentioned that legacies attract one another…"

"Legacies?" Erik queries, Riptide hands him a small first aid kit.

Surprise flickers in Riptide's face at this. "You mean you're not…? But…how can you be so powerful? I thought that only came from the established lines…"

_Legacies…as in families…?_

Charles's gentle voice comes back to him then from memory, speaking in the aftermath of the power surge in Cerebro… _"We were in Tibet…in a temple, high in the mountains. The monks there knew of our kind, and had so much knowledge to share…They would never have harmed anyone. Their records showed that…we were not the first. There have been mutants throughout time - heroes, villains, protected bloodlines, people of extraordinary powers and gifts…"_

Erik had suspected Shaw hadn't just gone to Tibet to chase Charles or gain points with his Russian and Chinese allies, now he knew he had gone for knowledge. Knowledge held in Tibetan temple records, information on the 'gifted' and protected bloodlines - legacies…Riptide trails off seeing Erik's contemplativeness. "I'll just check if Azazel is still in one piece…" Erik shuts out his dark thoughts; he could dwell on them later. Now Charles needs his attention. Even in his ruffled weary exhaustion the younger man was damningly handsome, dangerously powerful, and yet painfully vulnerable. He needed protecting, even from himself, perhaps _especially_ from himself.

Never in all his life Erik felt more fear than when Charles stepped in front of him, intending to take the bullet in his stead. True, he had been soul stricken when Shaw had touched the younger man, but it had been nothing compared to the dread that Charles was going to die. That burst of fear had given Erik the speed needed to deflect the bullet, just enough that it grazed skin, rather than pierced bone.

Charles lets himself be guided into the steaming shower a hiss tearing from his throat as previously concealed wounds are revealed. He watches quietly, warily as the metal manipulator's hand hold him steadily upright, Erik's touch is gentle as he carefully cleanses the abrasions, and cuts. Charles finds his anger that he needs very much to hold on to draining underneath the taller man's tender motions. He's half asleep when Erik wraps him into a towel, and carries him back towards the sleeping platform.

"Lay down." He instructs, watching with a thread of amused tenderness as the younger man fights the compulsive impulse to obey. "No." Erik leans over him, catching him as he stumbles back, knees hitting the edge of the platform. "Charles, lay down." He enforces, sweeping his feet up, and pressing a hand against his chest. "No-Erik-"

"Hush you need to rest." He soothes, slipping behind him, drawing him into his arms; holding his shivering form. "Trust me, just relax. Close your eyes."

_Trust you? _Charles laughs bitterly tears spilling down his cheeks. _I did, and look where that got me! _

The metal manipulator stiffens, and abruptly he's released. "Would you prefer to rest alone?" Erik asks. There is a long moment of silence, as the younger man shifts round to glower up at him. He's tired – exhausted, and he is so angry with Erik very angry at his actions. "My dreams are probably going to be unpleasant." Charles responds, hating the way his body leans towards the metal manipulator whose fingers have reached out, and are gently caressing his face.

"I will gladly share your nightmares, if you will stand beside me always." Charles huffs, words clogging in his throat, a mix of anger, and amused cynicism. Since when did Erik become so romantic? "Don't say I didn't warn you. Stay or leave it doesn't matter to me." He attempts to sit up, only Erik reaches out a hand to him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't think I can sleep to be honest."

Erik frowns, and sits up. "Charles – you're exhausted, you need to rest."

"Well as we know need and ability to do so are two very different things." The younger man shrugs then looks back at him. "Maybe you _should_ leave."

The metal manipulator sighs, and pain flickers in his eyes, and Charles feels his heart tear at being the cause of further injury to the man. Erik had been through so much in his life already. Was he being selfish for denying him his moment of victory?

"Charles let me help you."

"Help me?" Charles twists away gaining his feet unsteadily. "Just like you helped push a coin through my skull?" Erik blanches. "Charles I swear I didn't realise, if I had…" He trails off, and Charles regards him with feverish bright eyes. "If you had known what you were doing to me, _would_ it have made a difference?" A harsh smile creases his lips, the room is spinning now with the weight of his conviction, yet he continues forcing the truth from his lips. "You were so focused on destroying him…I don't think in that moment it would have mattered who else you took down in doing so."

_You broke us Erik…I trusted you…_

Erik lunges barely catching the younger man as he collapses – and his injuries didn't seem so bad as to cause this – at least not physically…with a grimace he focuses on lifting Charles, and setting him carefully down against the bed. He's warm, feverish to the touch, bruised but otherwise physically he's fine…exhausted of course…but who knows what stresses have been placed on the younger man's mind from the events of today? Who knows what evil Charles has witnessed in Shaw's mind…

_Charles, since that night when you pulled me away from my life's goal, amidst the churning ocean you've been a bright light against the darkness of my life. _

_If you asked me to choose between killing Schmidt, and saving you? There was a point when without knowing what you were to me when I had the urge to take you, and run…to leave everything behind…even my mission, but I knew it wouldn't solve anything. Schmidt would still be out there – looking for you. _

Erik blinks in startled realisation, and realises in astonishment that he's crying. He had never expected to succeed in his mission and survive. But even in his wildest dreams where he did accomplish his goal, he had never expected to feel so hollow. To realise that though it had been his primary focus for the major part of his life…it meant nothing.

_I was so focused on killing Schmidt in order to protect you…and the irony is, in doing so I became the one who hurt you…_

* * *

><p>Raven paces the small room she's been confined to, startled when Angel lets herself in. There's a tense moment of silence.<p>

"Don't let his appearance put you off. He's really not so bad, once you get to know him." She notes awkwardly. Raven blinks, before realising she's talking about Azazel. "I couldn't give a damn what he looks like." She blurts out, allowing her own form to flicker, and take on that of the red mutant. "Its what he's done – what's he's capable of doing. Or have you forgotten all those people at the CIA base?"

"People? They deserved to die – they were laughing at us. _Freaks. _That's what they called us, and they were supposed to be the educated ones…well…it doesn't bode a lot of hope for how the rest of humanity is going to see us." She pauses. "They will never accept us, especially those of us who have physical mutations. We don't fit with the plan. You know this."

"Maybe they will in time…people don't have to die…"

"You don't believe that sister, you're not as naïve as your brother."

"You think that Charles is…" She laughs then, a dark ugly sound. "You have no idea, Charles knows, he understands them best of all of us, their darkest fears, and hopes…he's seen it through their eyes, experienced it all…"

Angel blinks confusion in her eyes then. "Seen it? He's too young to have been in the war…"

Raven laughs bitterly, "Yes, and he experienced it anyway…he's a telepath Angel." The winged mutant recoils as though slapped a coiled wariness entering her features. "Telepath? So he's…_GuiSen…_"

"Yes, so for all you think you know him enough to judge – you know nothing at all."

"Clearly." Angel swallows dejectedly, hesitating at the door. "I wanted to see if you were…hurt, if you need anything."

"I want my brother back Angel. I won't stop until we're both free." She promises darkly, and strides passed her. "Wait-Erik said you were to stay here-" Raven glowers back at her. "Erik can go to hell for all I care at the moment."

"Wait – Raven!" Angel breaks off as she rounds the corner, almost running into Azazel. He steadies her, a mischievous smile in his features as he motions her to silence, before he trails after the shapeshifter.

He watches her for some time, noting as she stumbles catching her hand, and jerking back from the touch of the hot scalding sand, before she sinks to her knees miserably against the shade of a low tree. He approaches with caution, secretly marvelling at her strength. A strength he has experienced himself, all the more marvellous for her youth, and lack of training.

"There's no need to run." He murmurs softly when she looks up sharply at him. "How would you know?" He shrugged. "I've seen many people, many bad men, and women. Erik is not one of them."

She snorts, "How would you know that? You've known him what…a few hours?" She gains her feet, uncomfortable with the height difference between them. "Besides I'm not running away. Lehnsherr is not getting rid of me so easily." He's fascinated with the way her eyes flicker yellow in anger. "He's going to turn my brother into a slave." Azazel hovers above the ground, tail swishing slightly. "It doesn't have to be like that…and your brother seems strong enough to hold his own."

She laughs shakily at this. "Charles is – but Erik's made him a Guide."

Azazel frowns at this. "I don't know what you've been through or seen…but the GuiSen…don't just cut part of themselves off once bonded. Charles has been claimed by Erik, but all it means is that he will not be able to claim a Guide as his own, since he is already bonded. True…the Sentinel is dominant, and there will be times where your brother will be forced to obey, but that will inevitably be for his own safety as much as anything. In a true bonding, a Sentinel can do nothing else but put the safety of his Guide above everything. It's a partnership, not slavery."

She frowns, wiping the tears from her face. "How do you know so much?" He extends his hand. "Shaw had a lot of knowledge he mainly stole, or gained from people. I of course was just a dumb warrior without the brains to understand it…" She looks at him for a moment. "Why are you following me?"

He shrugs. "You're different amongst even our kind; as I am. I was curious as to what you would do."

He extends his hand again, but she regards him hesitantly, before sliding her smaller blue palm into his own. A perfect fit, and her eyes widen as he draws her gently to her feet. "Fast or slow?" He asks, and her eyes sparkle a little in understanding. "Fast." He nods, and allows a grin to twist his features as he teleports them back to the base. Leaving behind unseen a small beeping device buried in the sands…

* * *

><p>"It's alright" Erik murmurs tenderly, pressing the damp cloth against his face, while Charles twists, tossing restlessly in fevered sleep. "I'm here…" he continues softly. Invisible wounds were tormenting him; Shaw's doing. Lingering like a sickness in the younger man's mind, he should have known it wouldn't be so easy.<p>

_Let me in Charles_. He commands softly, kissing the younger man's lips. _Let me in._ He rests his forehead against the telepath's and straddles his naked form. _Let me in…_

Images flashed in the front of Erik's vision with dizzying speed and intensity. His vision whites out, and then he's standing in a room; facing Shaw once more, as he holds a mocking smile in his features. "I'm going to count to three Erik. Ein, Zwei, Drei."

"Ein, Zwei, Drei…" Charles repeated softly, his rhythmic voice drawing Erik out of the deep memory exchange. "Shh…" He repeated gently. "Shh…"

It seems has Charles absorbed some of Shaw's memories from the intensity of their silent battle. There were gaping wounds in the younger man's psychic shields; injuries leaving him open, and vulnerable to the presence of others; their unguarded thoughts, and emotions bleeding across to him.

Raven had been right…if Erik had unleashed those missiles Charles would have died…unable to block them out. Shaw's pain was bad enough, but to experience the dying screams of over 1000 people? Lehnsherr shudders; running his fingers through the younger man's hair. "Hush…" He soothes, lying down next to him, and cradling him in his arms. Erik had almost killed him…and Charles had been frightened enough to let him; scared of the depth of his rage, the darkness in Shaw's mind, and his own guilt at participating in the man's murder.

But Charles was his. Erik was _not_ letting him go.

He rocks him gently in his arms, imagining a protective metal shield wrapping around the younger man's mind, reaching to crush Shaw's manic grin. It seems to work as the younger man's breathing begins to even out.

Charles blinks opening his eyes aware of the steadying presence wrapped around him. _Erik…_ Warm fingers caress his cheek. "Shh meine Liebe…" He had been falling. Lost in a dark tumultuous madness, only to be caught and held by a steel lined strength. A powerful calmness centring, anchoring him, bearing up his tattered soul; soothing the bleeding wounds in his shielding; the ragged claw marks left in Shaw's desperate futile struggle to break free…

"Erik…" He's silenced by a firm pressure - a glass against his mouth. "Shh, Drink." A soothingly icy liquid tumbles down his throat, soothing fingers brush against his scalp. "Rest Charles, everything will be alright…"

He would ensure it was so, he wasn't going to lose him, not now. Denying his own urgent need to complete the link between them with a will forged of iron; holding Shaw had done enough damage to Charles's mind and the completion of the bond would only drain energy he currently needed to heal. Erik could be patient; he had waited for over 20 years for Shaw's death. He could afford a measure of control with Charles who was infinitely more precious. He watched with a measure of calm satisfaction as the younger man's eyes close, drifting back to a nightmare free sleep.

He blinks in surprise, noting the gleaming chain connected to a decorative bracelet around the younger man's wrist, fashioned in physical reaction to his need to protect the younger man. The metal resting against Charles's bare skin however only heightens Erik's desire, the touch of that soft pale skin, his pulse strong and steady against the cool metal…

_Not yet… _

Swallowing he stifles the surge of lust, digging his fingers into Charles's shoulders, gaze narrowing as he feels the knotted tension. That wouldn't do. Gently he eases him down, careful not to wake him, whilst kneading the too taut muscles, providing himself with a needed of distraction. He talks softly as he does so, wondering if his voice, can still filter through Charles's exhaustive state.

"You know you really need to take better care of yourself." He murmurs reproachfully. "You should see the extent of Shaw's resources…I had no idea. Your school; we'll build that. Hmm…what should we call it? Mutant High? No, maybe something around 'gifted', that sounds better. Maybe _Xavier's School for the Gifted_? Yes, I like that…you can teach and help build our society. I know not all of us are meant to be warriors…but, we will need a way to defend ourselves." Sighing softly, he leaned forwards kissing the nape of his neck, and trailing his fingers through the long wavy hair.

"We could find somewhere a place easily defendable, isolated…A sanctuary for our kind. A place to train, help the young ones develop their powers. A school, and home. A society; somewhere we can be safe…where Raven can walk unheeded in her natural form. Somewhere she won't be looked at twice because of what she is."

"That's a nice pipedream." Raven notes sarcastically; the only warning Erik gets before the room explodes in a haze of red light. _"Get away from him!" _The blond youth explodes, and there is no time to react as the ceiling shatters. He lunges; shielding Charles with his own body and there is a brief flash of surprise in the young shape shifter's eyes.

Erik's reflexes were honed through years of survival; he sensed the displacement of air, and avoided the blue furred fist coming at his face. _Beast. _He realises in a sharp surprise. _How did they find…? _Beside the entranceway, sounds of fierce scuffling could be heard. Riptide and Angel had his back, but where was Azazel? There's enough metal in the room to come to his call, and fierce strength surges through him. These people have come to take Charles.

The younger man moans, as he's enfolded in the butler's jacket, Alex lifting him carefully. "It's alright Charles-" The blond youth breaks off sharply as he's slammed aside in a powerful motion, and Tibson is dragged to his knees by the metal manipulator's attack. Raven desperately slams into Erik, tackling him to the floor.

"I can't - its metal-" Alex growls softly at the chain enfolding the young professor's wrist. "I could hurt him-" There's a fierce growl, followed by a sharp clatter as Beast snaps it in half. In the next moment the chain takes on a life of its own, coiling around the blue mutant in venomous retaliation. Alex is dangerously distracted when he fires again, his beam cuts dangerously through the air.

Erik shoves Raven out of the way, into the butler. There is no way Lehnsherr is going to be able to move in time…

_Why was the beam still coming towards him? Surely it should have struck by now?_

_Charles – no!_ Erik realises a second too late as the younger man ploughs into him, and time seems to speed up once more…the scream that tears from the younger man's throat will be forever etched into Lehnsherr's mind.

_He has not felt so helpless or terrified since his mother died…_

Fearing the worse, he can only catch Charles in his arms, damping out the flame smouldering on the black jacket. Carefully Erik rolls him over – charred flesh – a reddening narrow line along his spine…and oh…it could have been so much worse. Alex this was his fault! The blond youth swallows at the dark accusation in the metal manipulator's eyes. Metal coils round him, and he's being crushed pinned against the wall, Hank held in the air beside him as Sean observes with wide frightened eyes…

_Erik…stop…please…_

Alex gargles, struggling for breath, and in alarm Charles attempts to sit up – oh, it hurt. More than he thought it was possible. The world whited out for several long moments.

"Stop! _Erik…please…"_

Erik's eyes snap open, his attention held by his stubborn Guide. _Charles…? **Release** me. _He commands calmly, finding enough movement to raise his hand, and trail his fingers against the younger man's cheek. Charles feels the weakness hit him, and he just couldn't pull away from the tender touch against his face; as an aching need sweeps through him. _Soon._ Erik promises warmly. _Instinct…it was just…instinct…_Yet Charles no longer has the strength to fight it…

They are separated by Raven, she cracks Erik fiercely across the jaw, dragging her brother to his feet, shaking him desperately. "Fight it Charles!" She demanded. "This isn't you. Fight it."

She growls at someone behind her. "I am ordering you to get us out of here!"

"No-" Erik gasps, attempting to get to his feet, only to fall to his knees as something heavy strikes him. Through blurred tears he sees Charles vanish amidst a haze of grey black smoke. They can't have gone far…not far…and is that gas filling the chamber?

* * *

><p>Charles groans, as they emerge out of the rubble, almost dislodging the tight hold Hank has on his body. No one else comes to meet them, it appears they've got most of Erik's new team. Raven definitely doesn't feel guilt when she looks back at them lying on the floor – especially not Lehnsherr…or the flash of alarm in Azazel's eyes…<p>

Especially **not** Azazel's eyes…

She turns swiftly on heel, striding to catch them up. She admires the sleek looking jet from closer up, long sleek aerodynamic curves, very similar to the belated Blackbird, left upon a Cuban beach. "Where did you get this?" She breathes in wonder eyes shining as she examines the sleek vessel's interior. Hank sets her brother gently down, working with Alex to strap him in as Tibson moves to the pilot seat. He nods distractedly to the butler. "Someone had a copy of the blueprints…and had a second version built…" She blinks, eyes widening as she regards the butler. Alex catches her surprise, and grins. "What? Didn't you know your butler is a secret agent?"

She shakes her head, watching as the ground begins to fade beneath them, finally able to breathe a little easier once the golden sands recede, and are replaced by the distinct jewelled blue of the Mediterranean.

"I've given him a mild sedative." Hank notes softly, "It should help him till he's able to strengthen his shields." She watches carefully as her brother slowly relaxes, Erik's name on his lips. Worry creases her brow. "Will he…" She breaks off uncertainly, but the blue mutant's hand grasps her hand gently. "He'll be fine Raven. He just needs some time away from Erik, and with it I'm sure he'll be back to his usual self."

* * *

><p>Riptide opens his eyes with a groan, rubbing his head. "Was that you?" He asks dazedly to a gaping Azazel. "No? What <em><strong>another<strong>_ teleporter?" The red mutant nodded in clear shock at the notion. Erik blinks, Angel leaning worriedly over him, amidst the rubble of the room. "Are you alright?" She asks softly. "Charles - where-" He demands, wincing at the sharp pain shooting through his jaw. She hands him a cloth, pressing it gently against his jaw. "They took him…"

He closes his eyes, forcing himself to stay calm, not to scream the sharp overbearing frustration he felt at her. His anger would not help him now. They needed to plan and another telepath.

Luckily he knew just where to find one.

Emma smiles softly from behind the bars of her cell. "Where's your telepath friend?" Erik smiles a smile of barred teeth. "Left a bit of a gap in my life to be honest." She considers, hearing the silent note of pain in his voice and after a moment lazily rises to her feet. "Erik isn't it?"

"I prefer Magneto."

She looks towards the door where her old comrades gather; Azazel giving an assuring nod.

Smiling back she accepts his offered hand and follows him out of the cell, pausing with an amused smile. "Did you know your agent friend returned here not so long ago? Moira wasn't it?"

Erik blinks looking sharply up at her. "Moira's here?" Emma tilts her head slyly. "There was quite a lot of talk amongst the boys here…how she's lost it…"

Moira has no fear of them, she also has no memories or knowledge that useful for finding Charles, yet he does get something out of the exchange as the woman's eyes cloud over the moment that Erik is seriously considering finishing the strangling job he started in Cuba.

"Leave her out of this Erik."

"Well hello Charles." He addresses warmly, swiftly recovering from his surprise. "Are you home?" He questions, lowering his voice to a deep sensuous rumble, but Moira appears unmoved, and by extension his Guide.

He's met with a stony silence, and frowns toying lightly with the necklace she is wearing. Stilling when he realises what he's doing…Charles is in there…_and when he was in Shaw's mind he felt all of his pain…down to his dying breath… _What is he doing?_** Anything**__ he does to her – Charles will feel by extension… _

"Get out of her head." He commands, shaking her shoulders. "No. Stop it Erik!" Moira's features flushed with his rage. Erik blinks, leaning closer, drawing his palm around the agent's throat, hovering over her pulse. Smirking triumphantly as it begins to race.

_**Anything…**_

Leaning down and smoothly leaning closer. "If I were to fuck her, right here, would you feel it?" Those eyes widen, and for a moment Moira is kissing him back, fiercely and intently…and…then she's slapping him hard across the face.

"Just what do you think you are doing? Get out of here!"

She's strong, for a human and she's managed to draw blood. He wipes his hand across his jaw, looking deliberately to where she's holding the gun beneath the desk; useless against him.

"I said get out!" She demands fiercely, a wicked smirk draws across his face as he regards her intently. "I will find you." He announces determinedly. "Are you threatening me?" She asks wearily, and he laughs wickedly. "No my dear, consider it a promise."

He turns then, and walks out, leaving a very confused agent behind.

A wicked smile lights his features as he meets Emma's curious gaze outside the door, she's holding the helmet in one hand like a trophy. "They have no idea what they had…I thought we'd relieve them of it." He takes it from her, and accepts Azazel's offered hand. Charles's easy control of Moira, and demonstration of his telepathy has left Erik wanting more. How can so much power be contained by such a small figure? His Guide was deliciously defiant, and Erik's imagination is captured in designing a thousand ways to earn Charles's submission.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) Next update will hopefully be in the next couple of weeks...<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: After much deliberation - the end story arc for this has now been expanded to 15 rather than the original 10 parts, with parts 8 and 9 being amended to fit. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, commented and supported this - I hope it meets with expectations...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8 – DIVERGENT PATHS<br>**

_**If I were to fuck her here, now…would you feel it?**_

Erik's green eyes blaze passion, and with that kiss…Charles jolts awake reeling from the sensation of warm lips pressing against his own, and the memory of smug laughter in metallic green eyes. With a groan of frustration he balls his hands into fists, clenching the sheets, willing his frantic heartbeat to calm.

Another dream…stronger this time, they were getting more and more vivid…

He's haunted by visions of the metal manipulator standing before an out of control Alex, shoving Raven aside and preparing to take the hit, of Erik's aggressiveness in the aftermath of Cuba, and contrasting sharply with the way he had treated his injuries.

The metal manipulator could have taken him then when he didn't have the strength to stop him…so why hadn't he?

Yet Erik had chosen to destroy Shaw, whilst Charles was in his mind. Charles knew that though Erik hadn't known the full extent of the consequences of his actions it wouldn't have changed a thing. Erik could not live in the same world as Shaw, and whilst Shaw had never anticipated that his pupil would succeed in his revenge, the energy wielder had died in gloating victory assured that in his death he was seeing the manifestation of his life's work.

_Xavier's son…claimed by mine, _Shaw had laughed, in his final seconds, clawing viciously at the telepath's mind. _Isn't he magnificent? More than I could ever have hoped for. _

* * *

><p>"Master Lehnsher-" Tibson stutters - the first person to greet them as they materialise at the bottom of the grand hallway. The butler's gaze flickers to his crimson costume, before resting on the helmet.<p>

Demonstrating his control the metal manipulator rises off the ground, hovering to meet him. "I prefer Magneto," he advises in low warning, and feels a surge of satisfaction at the fear in the teleporter's eyes. The taller man matches Tibson step for step as he retreats until the thick wall of the upper balcony collides with his back.

"No, I think he's -" Alex's voice breaks off as he emerges with Sean. "Hey!" The blond youth yells, drawing Erik's attention. "What the hell are -" he cuts off, hands reaching to his throat – and Sean similarly falls to his knees wincing from the band of metal that's wrapped around his throat.

Alex struggles but Erik is too fast – pinning the youth's wrists, and ankles to the wall. "Hello Alex," he greets, eyes lighting in wicked amusement as the younger Sentinel continues to struggle. Sean regards him with a resigned expression, "What do you want?"

"Where is Charles?" Erik demands, a frown fills his features at the defiant silence, "I'll find him soon enough, with – or without your cooperation."

Hank's growl reveals his impending arrival, and Emma steps forwards, "This one's mine." The scientist tears round the corridor, blue paws extended to attack, but the last seeming instance he collapses into a stunned heap.

Alex growls, and an amused smile crosses her features, she reaches and brushes her hand across his cheek. "You're such a darling," she grins, "We could have such fun together."

"Enough Emma," Erik commands softly.

"Hank!" Raven exclaims in alarm kneeling beside him, she looks sharply at Erik, "What are you doing here?" He takes her arm, and yanks her roughly to her feet, "You betrayed me!"

"You fucking kidnapped my brother you moron!" She growls yanking free, "I thought you were different but congratulations you are _just _like Schmidt!"

It's the fear shining in her eyes that causes him to step back. Her eyes flicker yellow, "You drove a coin through his skull when Charles was in his mind! You fucking idiot!"

Her words sink like a stone into the pit of his stomach, and Emma exhales beside him.

"Raven, enough," Charles admonishes softly as he finally appears. Erik drinks in the sight of him, like air to starved lungs. His hair is ruffled, and he's pale, thinner than their last meeting – appearing so small, and vulnerable yet as ever he meets Erik's gaze firmly.

"No" he declares as though it is the answer to everything. Seeing the taller man's misunderstanding he explains, "I am not coming with you."

Erik frowns, "_We are connected Charles._" The younger man steps aside before his fingers can brush his skin. "I don't feel anything," he responds dismissively. Erik frowns in exasperation, "you are my _Guide._" Charles shakes his head, "No Erik whatever there was between us…its gone."

A loud silence fills the hallway.

"Kindly let the boys down there is no need to take this out on them," Xavier instructs softly. Erik regains his composure a neutral mask slipping over his features, "Charles you are coming with me." The younger man slips deftly away from him once more, "I think not."

Emma steps forwards, "Honey, be reasonable. You are _bound_." Charles gaze snaps up to regard her with an icy expression, "You have no idea," he snaps. In the next moment the diamond telepath is on the floor gasping, close to tears.

"Charles – stop," Erik commands sternly. "I'll stop when you release my people," Charles deadlocks. Emma shudders for breath, slowly sitting up, casting Erik a disturbed glance. Azazel is close now, tail flickering in agitation yet he makes no motion to disturb the fragile situation.

Charles frowns and shakes his head, "You won't listen will you?" Then Azazel has grabbed Erik's shoulder, and Emma's and they are back at their current base. The red mutant shrugs apologetically, "He said to tell you if you try that trick again he will rip that helmet off your skull, and turn your psyche into that of a 5 year old girl."

Emma's eyes wide as she looks upon him, "Just what happened between you?" Erik is quiet before explaining how Schmidt died. The diamond telepath's eyes widen in sharp realisation. "He…Gods…Magneto…the pain he must have been in…you essentially killed him."

"Do you think I would have acted the same way if I had known?" Erik responds sullenly, and Emma regards him with a sharp frown, "To be honest - yes." He glowers at her, but she continues, "You were fixated on Shaw. I don't think anything would have stopped you."

"I never made any lie of my intentions, and now he hates me," Erik exhales, and closes his eyes. Emma shakes her head, "You **do** know that you **hurt** him? Really hurt him. You tore a hole through his skull – through his mind – and so much worse because he's a telepath…he felt everything," she frowns, "If you had done that to me, I would have killed you."

Erik sinks into the chair, a defeated look in his features, "I've already lost him…"

"What do you expect?" She frowns, "You **killed **him in the most painful way a telepath can die…and he's supposed to get back on his feet, take your hand and walk off in to the sunset with you?"

"Emma just leave me alone," he orders moodily, metal humming in response to his growing desolation. She can feel it bleeding out from beneath his helmet – that damned helmet.

"Where has Lehnsherr the famed Nazi hunter gone?" She taunts.

"Retired," he snaps back. She smirks, "Well then – I guess there's nothing standing between me and Charles now-"

He hisses and is on his feet facing her in seconds – before he even realises what he's done. When he does he holds up his hands, and backs away, "Emma just **don't**."

"Your little telepath was barely holding it together, half of him wanted you to win. He's fighting himself," her voice softens "whatever bond there is between you hasn't shattered completely."

"You're talking nonsense," the metal manipulator flexes his fists uncertainly, "I saw him…"

"Yes, and what analyse can you make of those blue eyes hmm?" She heads towards the doorway, unable to resist one last parting shot, "What it comes down to is whether Charles Xavier worth more to you than killing Shaw, because you're going to have to make just as big a commitment if you want him to trust you again."

Erik frowns and regards her intently, "And you – can I trust you Emma?" She blinks and then laughs fixing her gaze upon the helmet. "You ask me while wearing that?"

"If I took it off?"

She regards him calmly, "Another man I once followed spoke of trust, then had that commissioned. I would like to think that it was aimed at our enemies, but I rather doubt it. As telepaths should we consider ourselves a race apart even from our mutant bretheren – mistrusted even as _your _people were?"

The Jews, his mother's people, his father's people, massacred... No longer his people, he hadn't survived he had transformed into Schmidt's monster. Perhaps all he had left to offer was his protection in the war that would come.

He regards her carefully, and slowly lets the helmet lift from his hairline, feeling startlingly lightheaded. "I need to know how many of these were made," he states, and her gaze lifts from where the helmet has settled on the table between them, "and whether the designs have been passed on. Everything about them must be destroyed."

He had rather thought that it had been an annoyance for her, yet there's more than simple surprise in her expression, "You would do that?"

"In return I need to know how to defend myself against those of our kind who may be less than agreeable to our cause."

"I can teach you some basic shielding techniques, your mind is strangely disciplined," she returns, "but why give away such an advantage?"

"As you have pointed out, this is a barrier between us. I do not want divisions between our kind, for all our diverse gifts and appearances we are one people, and should not let human prejudices weaken us…someone at the CIA knew enough not to simply discard this as simple costume - trouble was taken to reclaim it from Cuba."

She doesn't reach beyond the determined aura he is projecting, but she can feel his intense dislike of the piece – almost as great as her own. Schmidt had felt strongly enough to fashion it in order to protect his mind from her – a great insult from one she had been willing to bond with. Erik had donned the helmet to destroy him, but had come close to destroying his partner in the process.

* * *

><p>"I think that would be close to Los Angeles," Hank theorises his paws framing the map, watching as Charles carefully places another pin in it. "Los Angeles?" Raven's ears perk up as she enters the room and slinks behind her brother sliding her arms around his waist as she peers over his shoulder, "We should go there, definitely."<p>

Her brother frowns shaking his head, "No…I couldn't get a clear fix on him…it was almost as though he had a natural immunity to telepathy." Hank blinks, "Like the case in Virginia?" For some unknown reason Xavier flushes, "Logan…yes."

She takes in the number of pins, "How many of us did you get a fix on Charles?" He doesn't respond. "Charles?" She questions. "I'm not certain," he answers finally meeting her gaze and she frowns, "You're not certain? Since when? You have a perfect memory."

"I wouldn't say perfect," he argues. Hank intervenes, "Let's just say a lot."

"So what did we need the recorder for if you just stored everything in here?" She asks reaching up to tap his forehead. He scowls at her, and she sticks her tongue out. "To be honest – that was unanticipated," Hank answers, "I never realised that Charles would recall everything he saw in Cerebro."

"It's not perfect," her brother sighs, "just impressions most of them, and a general sense of location, and this information is a fixed record of where they were 6 months ago. Any of them could have moved on by now." He runs a hand through his hair, "And with the information we have there is no way of judging what their abilities are, or their orientations."

"You're thinking of rebuilding it?" She asks, Hank gives a modest shrug of his shoulders, "I designed and modified the original, it shouldn't be too hard a task to mock up a second version, it's the materials I will struggle to procure, and we need to act before the government finds these people."

"Cerebro, and the original list of coordinates is destroyed so how can they?" She asks in confusion, the blue mutant sighs, "I worked for them - I know how they think – they have backups of everything. I wouldn't put it passed them to have hidden surveillance cameras in the dome. They would just need a still image of the recordings."

She frowns, "Cameras? Charles…how could you let them?" Her brother flushes, and she runs a hand over her face. "You might not have been thinking about surveillance from _technology_ but I'm sure Erik would-" She stops in mid-sentence, no way is she going to finish that. No way is she going to complement the hard-nosed stiff necked metal manipulator. "Well – **_if_** there is any footage we need to warn them," She concludes lamely. Hank regards her carefully but Charles holds up his hands, "These coordinates are pretty vague, I doubt the CIA could narrow them down enough to single out particular people, and their questions are bound to make people suspicious and more careful – even if they aren't concealing themselves already."

"So you're saying we should just leave them alone?" She asks in surprise. Charles sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose – a sign he's got a headache coming. "I'm saying perhaps our presence would complicate things – maybe they just want to live their lives."

"Maybe so, but don't you want to make them aware that there's another option for them? To make them aware that they are not alone?"

_Not alone. _Charles winces at her choice of words. "Mutant and proud, you coined it yourself Charles," she points out. Hank wisely remains silent, as the two siblings remain opposed, gathering his papers he quietly excuses himself, leaving the pair alone.

Raven's gaze falling to the map of pins with a heavy sigh, "Why are you making this map Charles if you don't believe there's any urgency in recruiting these people?" Her brother frowns, "What if their ideals align more with the Brotherhood? You risk increasing their strength." She shakes her head firmly, "What they chose to do is their choice, but if you don't tell them they'll never know there is another way. What about the rest of the mutants discovered by Cerebro? What if the government is making plans, and for all his paranoia Lehnsherr is right? Isn't it best to at least find out?" Raven continues, "Its no longer just about ourselves, not anymore,"she shifts into Moira's form, "I'm ready for this Charles."

"We all are," Alex pipes up from the door, "Magneto's gathering his army, we need to do the same."

An annoyed frown creases the telepath's lips, "This isn't about taking sides."

"No?" Alex asks, "You weren't the one pinned to a wall – he walked in here as though he owned the place. We need to defend ourselves."

"Yeah," Raven adds, "Come on Charles – what about all those other Sentinel's out there? What kind of sanctuary is this supposed to be if we can't even stop Lehnsherr?"

"_Erik_ is not our enemy-"

"I don't think he's got the memo on that," Alex grumbles stopping when Charles turns to fix a sharp glower on him. "Still Raven does have a point," Xavier continues after a moment. "I do…?" she blinks slowly regarding her brother.

"Yes," Charles agrees, "we shall resume training – with a special focus on control."

"Charles…" Raven complains covering her face with her palm. "Sister dearest I have no qualms about whether you chose to walk around with red scales, and electric green hair – but you will do so _clothed, _and outside of the estate you need to maintain your blond human persona, and while you're at it, it would help if you spoke to Hank. He's essentially woken up in a new body – how do you think he's coping?"

She slips out of the room with a sigh, brushing shoulders with a pale faced Alex.

"It will come," Charles notes softly regarding the blond youth. "You don't understand," Alex whispers, then instantly feels silly – because of course Charles is perhaps the only one who can. "Then believe me – when you learn to control yourself, you need no longer fear your gift. You had it in Cuba – it's a balance you will find again. Give yourself time."

"How can you be so calm?" Alex asks after a moment, and amusement shines in the young professor's eyes, "Raven has given me plenty of practice."

Alex gives a shaky grin at that, "Yeah…I can see that."

Its only when he too has gone that Charles walks to the window, his eyes reflecting desolation as his mask slips, and he closes them leaning for support against the wooden frames.

_Why couldn't Erik just let things be…? _

_You're supposed to be here! _He rests his cheek against the cool glass. _Not miles away in some secret hideout plotting the next moves for Armageddon…_

Angrily he flexes his fist, sending a tornado of papers scattering across the room, before he gets his breathing under control. Raven is right in more than one regard…if the Brotherhood – and Erik by extension is now involved in such actions then they are only ones who can stop them.

"You're supposed to be here," he whispers opening his eyes and resting the flat of his palm against the glass. A single tear tracks down his face.

Erik Lehnsherr is the man supposed to be his _Sentinel_ – _his protector _–the one who should put him _above everything else_.

In a battle for the world Charles is the only one who can stop him; he's been in the man's mind, knows how he thinks and where he's likely to strike first.

* * *

><p>Emma wipes the imaginary dust off her coat, watching as Azazel reappears beside her. That's it, the last of the charges are set. At her nod Erik removes the helmet slipping it under his arm, catching Riptide's attention, and they move into formation, when a belated Angel runs forwards her long hair streaming behind her. "Wait!" she gasps, "Wait – Erik!" Riptide moves to her side, helping her as she recovers her breath. She waves him off, shaking her head. "<em>They<em> are here, I saw Raven – and -"

"Charles…" Erik exhales sharply. Emma shakes her head, "There is no time-" Azazel hisses softly however tightening his grip, and she's dragged along as they emerge once more into the glistening corridors.

"Where is he?" Erik demands fiercely, but she shakes her head, "I don't know, if he's here I can't tell. Use the _bond_ - he can't block that. _Concentrate…_" she projects, showing him what to do.

Erik blinks as a startling memory appears in his mind, sending shivers of guilt down his spine, as Charles's blue eyes gaze back at him in searing accusation_. _

_You broke us Erik…I trusted you._

…and yet something…the tiniest fragment…remained. He could feel it now, like the smallest scab over a still bleeding wound, painful…yet…there was a gossamer echoing sensation of a familiar presence behind it…

"_Concentrate…" _Emma intones softly, and its like turning up the volume on an out of tune radio – static…growing louder…a trail to another mind. His eyes snap open, blazing in fierce triumph, and the diamond telepath nods.

Charles is here in the complex…close.

* * *

><p>"Well, this certainly makes things interesting," Frost announces from the far end of the corridor, standing daintily with her hands on her hips, Azazel stands grinning beside her. "What the hell?" Agent Simms curses, reaching for his firearm. "Oh sugar, really?" She smirks, her grin deepening as Xavier steps in front of the agent. In a flash Azazel reappears in front of him, reaching to snatch the telepath, when the suit beside him intervenes.<p>

The red mutant is shoved backwards and pressed against the wall by a _human. _A growling human…_oh…_and Azazel's eyes narrow in understanding. This is Beast, hidden in plain sight - with all that's going on Xavier's focus remains unbroken. Emma tilts her head, _Impressive Charles…but I know you're capable of so much more. _

As Azazel and Hank clash, Charles feels a sudden mental block preventing him disabling the teleporter, and he warily meets Emma's challenging gaze as she shifts into her diamond form. There's nothing within reach of his telekinesis that will prove a match for her physically and he steps hesitantly back, walking straight into someone he hasn't sensed at all. Powerful arms snake round his waist capturing his wrists, and he falters as a familiar deep masculine scent overwhelms his senses.

"Liebling we need to stop meeting like this."

_**Erik.**_

"You're one of them!" Simms declares eyes widening in dawning apprehension. Xavier exhales softly, and Lehnsherr looks down him, "These people you would defend don't consider us human - any more than I do." The agent gasps as his weapon flies out of his hands, and hovers in front of his face, crumpling into a useless mass of metal.

"Erik stop," Charles pleads, "Don't do this."

"These people would only use you against us all Charles, I can't allow that," Erik states calmly, and the younger man stills in dawning horror, "What have you done?"

* * *

><p>Raven skids to a startled halt in the foyer, taking in the smoking scorch marks blasting the walls, evidence of Alex's presence. She sees a flash of red – Azazel – lunging towards the blond youth. Tibson intervenes, and Azazel is left stumbling as his target vanishes in a cloud of grey smoke. From outside comes a sharp shrill scream – Sean – and she winces covering her ears from his low flying attack, ducking as the windows shatter.<p>

_Is that Erik?_

A crimson helmet settles over her brother's head, and her gaze falls on the red robed figure behind him. Charles stumbles, and is swept up against the taller man's chest.

"No!" She growls racing forwards barely having time to register the expanding rush of warm air before a red hand settles on her shoulder. She reappears on a small hill overlooking the town and snarls just missing that red tail as Azazel vanishes once more.

"Raven?" A familiar voice asks, and she looks up as Hank helps her stand. "What is he doing here?" She asks desperately and the scientist shrugs before putting a hand to his head in apparent pain and as she reaches up to balance him stumbles falling back to her kneels – as the ground rocks beneath them. The sound that follows is deafening, and she can only stare in horror at the tangled broken ruin caught up in greedy devouring flames - all that's left of the facility.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of the explosion Charles stares wordlessly down at the sprawling devastation, broken rubble, dust, and flames sending black smoke curling up towards them like the straining claws of a beast. Yes much like a dragon, he shivers, and the iron grip on his arms tightens.<p>

_Ghosts all ghosts..._

He can't hear a single mind around them, and that's how he knows he's dreaming. If this were real he would have heard them die, he would feel the pain of the survivors crushed beneath fallen beams and debris.

"Look at me Charles," that disembodied voice instructs, and Charles opens his eyes to see they've landed some distance away. Standing before him is the man of his dreams, and nightmares.

Erik Lehnsherr the man he loves; and Magneto leader of the Brotherhood, the Sentinel he cannot follow.

"Alles ist gut," the taller man soothes, gently tilting his head up. "You look like superman," he swallows hysterically looking down at the red cape billowing lightly in the wind. "A hero Charles?" humour glints in Erik's features, as he looks out over the scene of destruction.

"This is you?" Charles asks in quiet disbelief, "How many _people_ have you killed today?" The metal manipulator closes his eyes, "Don't mourn the innocents, for they were hardly that. Why else would you be here?"

"We came to _**negotiate**_ not that you seem to know anything about that!" The younger man hisses and Erik's eyes snap open, "You weren't supposed to be here Charles."

"So that makes it alright?" He asks in anguish attempting to lift the heavy weight off his head – it doesn't budge an inch. "What have you done?" He demands looking up at Erik in accusation.

"Charles it's not what you think-"

The smaller man steps warily back, "So you don't preach we are one people yet have the gall to denounce half of us by wearing this?" Xavier demands venomously, "or is this just for me?"

"Charles – no," Lehnsherr stands his ground, "it's not - there are those who may be working for the humans. I cannot afford to take the risk. We are at war whether you want to accept it or not."

"War?" Xavier whispers, finally looking up to meet Erik's gaze, "Tell me this wasn't _his._"

The taller man closes his eyes, before stepping forwards hands framing Charles's face. "Do you think I would let anything of _his_ near you?" He asks softly, and slowly lifts the scarlet helmet off the smaller man's head, "I just didn't want you to feel them die."

Charles closes his eyes, fighting the instinctual pull of Erik's mind as it flickers brilliantly before him, like the pull of a star, strong and bright, calling to him. Even beneath his shields there's a surge of something thrumming between them that can't be suppressed, as though they have forged a connection of such strength that it will defy even the laws of physics.

"It matters to me very much when you put yourself in harm's way," Erik murmurs lips grazing his ear. Charles swallows catching his breath, "You have no right," he snaps.

Erik's gaze darkens, "I could take you now, and **no one** could stop me…" _I should take you now._

Xavier stiffens and the taller man regards him intently, both aware that Charles is currently in no condition to stop him.

"I want you by my side Charles, we are meant to be together you and I", Erik's voice softens, "come with me." Charles shakes his head, "Not this way Erik." Anger flashes in the taller man's features, but whatever he might say or do in response is smoothly cut off.

"Hello Charles," Emma purrs giving a wicked smile as she slips a possessive arm around Erik's shoulders. _Isn't he gorgeous today? Red really is his colour. _The glistening light reflects off her diamond form, Azazel, Riptide, and a hovering Angel beside her.

"Emma," Xavier responds neutrally. Amusement shines in the diamond telepath's eyes, _Darling you should take up his offer, before someone else takes him from you. _He bites back the sharp curl of jealousy, but not swift enough as she grins.

Azazel's gaze flickers to Tibson watching the curl of black grey smoke dissipate around them and he tilts his head respectfully to the butler, before his attention rests on Raven. Hank growls softly, and the red mutant's grin deepens, "Hello again sweetheart." A startled look appears in the scientist's features, and Raven's eyebrows climb to her brow.

"You bitch you could have broken his neck!" Alex yells at Angel, whilst supporting a limping white faced Sean. She shrugs, "He should learn to watch his back." Alex glowers at her and Riptide steps forwards.

"Enough," Lehnsherr rebukes sternly his gaze following Xavier as he examines Sean. Alex's attention shifts to Lehnsherr, "What the hell are you playing at? You can't just go around blowing things up!" Erik regards the younger Sentinel neutrally, "They sought to eradicate all traces of our existence in Cuba. I'm ensuring we will never be forgotten."

Charles places a calming hand on Alex's shoulder addressing Erik, "You said it yourself we are the better men." The metal manipulator's expression softens, "Yes we are." Charles holds his gaze earnestly, "Then _why_ are you doing this?"

"Charles," Erik exhales reaching out to him when Alex steps between them, "Stay away from him!"

"Alex!" Charles rebukes, and the blond youth snarls, "He thinks he can just show up and do what the hell he likes? What difference is he to Shaw?"

_What difference is he to Shaw? _Xavier repeats, and the blond youth shivers, a thread of fear run through him as feeling a sharp snap of power crackle in the air around them, and Alex feels his own defensive anger ignite - Charles will defend Erik even now? A firm hand grips his shoulder. "Enough Master Summers," Tibson murmurs warningly in his ear, "Don't let your anger control _you_." Exhaling quietly Alex follows the teleporter's glance at Lehnsherr, and feels the blood drain from his face. "You realise you have just challenged another Sentinel for his ah intended _mate_," Tibson announces delicately.

The young professor's eyes are blazing. "Charles," Raven murmurs softly capturing his attention, her hand rests on her brother's shoulder, bringing him back from the edge her eyes locked on the metal manipulator. Hank clears his throat nervously.

Erik feels his muscles strain in raw anger as he restrains himself from acting on the animal instinct to kill Summers. He closes his eyes, starting as someone foolishly touches him. The lightest brush of fingers against his arm and his eyes snap open in murderous fury – locking with the brightest dazzling blue he has ever seen. It's akin to being drenched in cold water, the sudden cooling shock that snaps him back to his senses.

It's Charles looking at him with _fear_ in his eyes, _fear for Alex. _Erik can feel him shaking from that delicate touch on his arm. Yes, he could very easily end this now, and take out the impetuous challenger but in doing so drive Charles further away, perhaps irrevocably.

_Those blue eyes meet his own, and he can't fight the stabbing guilt that overwhelms him. _

_**You broke us Erik…I trusted you.**_

_Exhaling softly he _remotely restrains the younger ones. So much metal still on their persons, really he thought that Hank would have redressed that by now. Ignoring the fury in Summer's eyes he gently reaches up and enfolds Charles's hand in his own.

_His…_

Every instinct he possesses is shrieking to bind Charles to him, _right now _proving in front of all just who he belonged to…but in an aggravating way Summers is right. In doing so he would become Schmidt - a brutish tyrant simply taking what he wants because he can, and Charles deserves better than that.

Xavier closes his eyes as soft red leather brushes against his cheek, eyes opening in confused surprise as the taller man releases him. "Erik?" he asks warily. Lehnsherr gives a soft sad smile, holding his gaze for a long moment before stepping back.

Startled Charles reaches out - too late as red smoke curls around the Brotherhood vanguard, and his fingers close on air.

* * *

><p>They materialise back in Egypt, and Erik recognises the familiar sound of Emma's footsteps following him back to his 'office'. As he walks forwards the metal door opens, and he removes his cloak, setting it on the metal coat rack, and sits down.<p>

"I thought you would have taken him while you had the chance," she announces without preamble.

"I am not like Shaw," he responds, metal slipping between his fingers like a glistening rope in a casual display of power and control. He smiles, "There is nothing weak about myself, or Charles. I only need one man's faith to rule the world; in this I am more powerful than the Gods."

"That's all very well," she answers carefully, "But Charles clearly doesn't agree with our methods. If things had been a little different today he would be _dead_." She pauses as something metallic crunches behind her before continuing, "There are going to be casualties in this war, are you prepared that Charles may be one of them?"

Erik's expression darkens, "No matter what happens Charles is not to be harmed. Do you understand?" Emma frowns, "I wasn't lying when I said he was powerful Erik, he will make a dangerous enemy." Erik frowns, "Charles just needs time to understand."

"**Time**? You'd give him time in which another Sentinel may claim him?" She demands incredulously, "Your position as leader is tenuous as it is." It takes all of Erik's considerable will to not wrap the post of metal round her neck, and crush till her diamond form does shatter.

She's a much greater threat than Alex could ever be, capable of challenging his authority within the Brotherhood, with the intelligence, experience, and skill to accomplish her own agenda - but she's right, and for the moment he needs her help.

"Then let's rectify that then shall we?"

She blinks, and he has the satisfaction of a startled look appearing on her features. It wasn't often she wore such an expression, it being rather difficult to surprise a telepath on much of anything.

"I gather that Shaw had his own ways of keeping house. It's time I utilised my own methods," he explains and a sly grin quirks her lips.

"I'll convene a meeting then," she nods moving to accomplish the task, and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As the door slides shut behind her, Erik lifts a small object out of his pocket. The wooden puzzle box that Charles had carved and given him, he carried it with him always – close to his heart.

At its centre was a small disc of engraved metal, pulsing now as Erik concentrates, spinning carefully inside the confined space; the coin which had destroyed Shaw and so grievously wounded Charles in turn.

_Charles… _

In an ideal world Erik would ensure the younger man's dream of peace came to pass, in bitter reality he is going to have to shatter it to ensure they all survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love... :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Continuing the amended story arc - amended part 9  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART 9 - COURTSHIP<strong>

_"CHARLES!"_**  
><strong>

Charles cradles the glass of whisky in his hands, giving no indication he has heard her, she frowns dropping to her knees beside the chair he's sitting in, and snatches the tumbler from his fingers downing it. "Raven!" he rebukes, and now she has his full attention. She grimaces wiping her palm across her mouth, "Ugh Charles - that's vile, how can you even stomach it?"

"I'll have you know that's a very expensive 8 year old malt that you've just robbed me the pleasure of finishing," he scowls. She gives a sudden grin, "Robbed? Saved you from more like. Come on Charles, you've been in here for hours, dreaming of him isn't going to solve anything. Do you think he's hiding away from the world? We need to take action, we were too late at the base...but I'm sure between us all we can think of something - hell Hank could probably figure something out in five minutes."

"I no match for him Raven - you saw him. He's in control, he knows what he's doing...he's had over 15 years survival training. How can I hope to match that?"

"You're more than a match for him," she growls softly reaching forwards and snatching his palm, "I'm not saying we take him on in a direct fight Charles." She sighs forstalling his arguements, "Listen - we need to go back to where this all started. I've been thinking - you had only just completed your doctorate – and yet someone clearly thought your work, arguably in its infancy of interest to pass on to the CIA. How else would Moira have heard of your work so soon? We need to find out who that was."

* * *

><p><strong>Oxford, England<strong>

Charles is absolutely radiant, in his element, and Erik finds himself barely listening to the words too absorbed in the rich hypnotic elements of his voice. The lecture theatre is packed, filled with students, and professor's alike, all of whom have woken from their semi-stupor since the young telepath took to the stage. Maybe this is another aspect of Charles - he's part siren, for its not just Erik's blood that is stirring.

A wicked smile lights his eyes as he considers the much toned down version of the presentation, if only the audience knew just what extreme mutations currently already existed - he's very tempted to show them.

"What are you doing here?" Charles demands fiercely, and Erik feels a surge of fierce admiration as he regards the stillness of the lecture theatre. The audience held under the telepath's control. He rises to his feet, and slowly walks towards the younger man, admiring the fire flaring in his blue eyes, easily the brightest colour in the room.

"You didn't think you could just return here without attracting attention?" He asks softly, "You're being watched. It's too dangerous for you to be here." The younger man's face drains of colour, "I don't need your help! Just stay away from me!"

Raven appears from nowhere, but her fist strikes him hard across the jaw. Erik blinks through a haze of tears, and rises to his feet, drawing himself up, but makes no move to retaliate, his attention remaining fixed on the stricken professor.

"Charles-"

"Please just leave," he requests in a pained whisper, looking away. Standing up Erik looms over the small genetics professor, his hand twitches forwards – reaching out before he gathers himself, and steps back, turning away. His footfalls make not a sound as he retreats up the stairs, and out the doors.

The theatre comes back to life, the audience reacting like any group of students once a lecture has finished, voices raised in quiet discussion, Charles moves to pack away his notes. Raven watches him with a frown, "Are you alright?" Her brother gives a wan smile, "I will be."

"Charles...there's nothing he wouldn't do to get you back."

"And yet, he just walked away when I asked," he responds softly, and steps down beside her. She runs a stressed hand through her hair, "I don't know…he's up to something Charles…you can't just let him worm his way back into your affections."

"Raven," he stops halfway up the stairs, "He hasn't made any attempt to do so."

"No, not since he attempted to haul your ass back to his cave at the mansion," she argues. "Well, I believe we showed them that day," he coughs, and she can't help the grin that crosses her face.

"Did you pick up anything here?" she asks softly as they make their way across campus, having finally extracted themselves from the crowds. "No…" Charles shakes his head in frustration, "But I've been invited to a gathering at O'Mally's later, there may be something there."

She punches him lightly in the arm, "As if you would turn down the opportunity for a drink."

He doesn't approach or attempt to intervene in the laughing buoyant crowd in the tavern, simply choosing to watch, and stew over his pint of beer alone. Charles it seems is already drunk, and acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. There are so many things Erik wants to do, push away the people crowding too close to the telepath, grab him and kiss the breath from those rose red lips…

Charles sours on receiving another drink, and his gaze finally rests on Erik, who lifts his glass in wry humour. For a moment the metal manipulator thinks the younger man is going to march over, and throw the drink back in his face - that would be something.

"Charles – Charles, oh it really is you! Mellony said you wouldn't be back until the next semester…" Distracted Xavier isn't really paying attention to Tadbury's words, "I'm sorry sir, what was that?"

"Long night my friend?" the elder professor chuckles, "I was saying that we could use your particular brand of intuition with our new flock. How are you fixed for a permanent teaching post?"

"I'm sorry…my schedule is pretty tight over the next couple of months," Charles answers distractedly. Tadbury winces, jerking his hand free from Charles's shoulder as though stung looking at his watch with a strange expression.

Charles glowers at Erik from across the room. _Leave him alone! _ He all but yells, and receives a sharp grin, and a dramatic bow in response.

"Charles?" Tadbury asks breaking off to look across the room, "Do you know that man?"

"I haven't seen him before in my life," Charles lies loudly, and has the satisfaction of seeing Erik choke on his drink.

"Ahh…right, well I was saying there's no rush, the position will remain open till the end of Summer, and I really think you would bring something unique to the position," Tadbury continues.

_So you've never met me before hmm? _Erik's voice is smooth as velvet dripping sarcasm as it slips past his shielding, and Charles jolts in surprise. "I'll consider it sir," he manages to answer, _Are you stalking me? _He demands of Erik.

_Perhaps I'm just after some information, _comes the too smooth response. _Information? _Charles asks in spite of himself, and the taller man smiles into his drink, _Genetics and the quirks of mutant kind. I'm very certain you'll bring something __**unique**__ to the position Liebling. _

Charles scowls into his drink a red flush creeping across his cheeks, _I am not your darling! _

_Aren't you going to introduce me to your companions – or shall I introduce myself? _

_You wouldn't dare! _Charles glances at Erik, who gives a sharp grin.

"Charles that man keeps staring at you," Tadbury murmurs in concern.

"Yes…Excuse me," Charles cuts through the sharp buzz of voices, and walks straight to the taller man. Erik grins at him without a single shred of remorse in his expression. "Hello darling," he greets, his voice a deep thrum of sound that sends shivers running through Charles. He blinks, forcing himself to remain calm - easier said than done.

"Stop it," he orders, leaning against the bar for support and when did Erik become so tall? Are his eyes glowing? _That's an interesting mutation you have, _comes the soft teasing purr in his mind, and Charles draws back, glowering. Erik shrugs, "What? You can't tell me half those pick up lines flew over your head – I've heard you use them often enough."

"Why are you here?" Charles demands running a hand through his hair, and Erik's mouth waters at the unbearably innocent action that only heightens the younger man's beauty. "Sit, have a drink with me," he instructs, reaching to pull Charles closer, his fingers wrap around that soft wrist, stroking lightly and at the touch everything else fades away.

Charles swallows, pulling back after a long moment, "No, its not so simple anymore." Erik holds him in place – pinned back by the metal on his belt, a simple statement of just who is in control. "It could be if you let it," he coaxes softly, leaning closer, "I could crush every one of them here for daring to touch you."

"You don't own me," Charles hisses, "Just stop it - stop following me." Erik quirks a mysterious grin, "I think you'll find I was already here when you came in with your colleagues…but if I'm making you uncomfortable dearest, I'll leave." He slips easily to his feet, and heads towards the doorway, leaving the younger man with a confused expression in his features.

"You don't have to leave on my account," Charles begins, but Erik shrugs, "My mission's at an impasse here," a sad smile lights his eyes, "go enjoy your evening – you've earned it."

* * *

><p>It's 1 o'clock in the morning when Charles emerges from the tavern with a man named Lewis supporting the slightly worse for wear Tadbury. "I didn't realise he was so heavy," Lewis grumbles face slightly red, as Tadbury sudden careens into the near wall. "I forgot how much he could drink," Charles notes with a slight giggle, and lurch in his step.<p>

Erik carefully adjusts the helmet and slips deeper into the shadows, but Charles seems completely unaware of his presence. He watches as the three continue their meandering path up the cobbled side street, keeping careful tabs on the telepath's location through his earlier inventory of the metal he's wearing as they vanish from his eyesight, and head towards the main street.

Good…and here she comes, stepping out of the tavern with a furtive glance around, before taking off in a new direction. She weaves in and out the dark alleys of the city with trained ease, where she finally meets with her contact. A man, taller pressed against the side wall of another tavern.

"It's him, I'm certain of it," she whispers excitedly, "there's no one else it could be, he knows something…"

When it becomes clear that little more of interest is going to be spoken, he reveals himself. The girl jumps fear flashing in her eyes, her fingers going for the knife in her sleeve, and the man reaches for the gun stashed in his long jacket. Both weapons fly out of their owner's hands, and Erik grins fiercely – sending the woman crumpling to the ground, he'll deal with her later.

"What is your interest in Charles Xavier?" he asks of the man, who holds a stunned expression in his features. He backs slowly away from Erik, until he realises he can't move…

"Just who are you?" the man asks fearfully, and Erik gives a vicious grin, "I'm the one who'll be asking the questions – and you'll be answering them." He reaches reflexively, and opens the man's jaw, "Ah what have we here…" Several fillings shift at his call, just enough to loosen and cause the fear in the man's eyes to spread. He releases him after a moment, "Now, I think we have an understanding – yes?"

* * *

><p>Charles is resting, finally asleep on the couch in their hotel room when the door rings. She expels a sigh, but moves to answer it. She stops dead on seeing Erik, then sense kicks in and she pulls the door shut behind her. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I merely want to talk."

She frowns, "I think we're a little beyond that stage." She keeps her gaze pinned on Erik who sighs, "I only want to help you." She huffs at that, and he backs off a little. "Look, maybe…after Shaw I wasn't exactly thinking straight. We were all a little on edge that day…and…when those missiles fired I was scared."

She scoffs incredulously, "Scared? You? Erik really-" He frowns, "What? Because I'm Sentinel I'm not allowed to be afraid? Fear can be just as powerful a motivator than any other." She shakes her head, "So you were frightened? We all were…doesn't change a thing."

"No it doesn't, but I'm simply trying to explain," he pauses running a hand over his eyes, and perhaps Charles isn't the only one affected by this…but Erik deserves whatever nightmares he's suffering she reminds herself sternly.

"He trusts people too easily, you know he barely considers his own needs, and there have been many moments where I have simply wanted to wrap him up, and carry him away, keep him safe from heartache, keep him innocent…no matter how ridiculous that may seem." He pauses looking up to see he has her attention, "On Cuba…I couldn't hold the need back…I was scared, and it manifested as anger at those who attempted to intervene, and tear us apart – human and mutant."

Raven blinks as the memory of Hank flying through the air, and Alex landing in the ocean return to the forefront of her memory. "I won't forgive them for what they did that day. They shattered his hope for a better world. Tell me you believe that we will survive without bloodshed?" She shrugs, "What I believe isn't important is it?"

"Raven, I would value your opinion. You should know this. You had the brains, and skill to outwit me in Egypt, and the courage to act, though I could have wished for less success I cannot fault your intellect."

"Hmph," she regards him coldly, "You want my opinion…you won't like it." He meets her stare so she continues, "You're asking him to simply come with you – when you've already demonstrated just how willing you are to override his needs for your own gain. How quick you are to use force, and your power on him. What reason has he to trust you?" She frowns, "You know of the Marko's tell me what difference is there in your methods?"

Erik spins round and faces her anger lighting in his eyes, "I would kill them for him."

"You're still not getting it are you? He doesn't need an assassin, he needs someone who will love him for **who** and **what** he is, who will understand, or make an attempt to…who won't simply kidnap and force him into a relationship he does not want nor _need_. He can look after himself well enough. We managed all these years without you." She sighs then, running a hand through her hair. "You want a world where I can walk unhindered through the streets? That's a nice dream...tell me is this street lined with the bodies of those who would heckle me?"

"Raven…"

She holds up her hand silencing him, "You want truth? Well there isn't an easy answer. Your actions in Cuba, hurt him badly. You broke his trust. Physical wounds heal relatively quickly, his bruises are almost gone, but emotionally? He's a wreck, and those injuries are deep, they will take time, and patience from those who love him to help ease." She looks at him now, her gaze pouring into his own, "Tell me Erik, do you have it in you to wait for him? If you don't you should start looking for other options because otherwise you will only succeed in finishing destroying him."

There is silence, a long silence and she is surprise to realise after several long moments that there are tears in the metal manipulator's eyes. "Tell me…is he alright?" he asks in a hushed tone.

She considers whether to tell him the truth, before exhaling, "No Erik, and he's finally asleep – I'm not going to wake him." He nods, and she tenses as he reaches into his pocket. He notices and stops, "I noticed he's…lost weight."

She frowns, watching as he draws out several foil packets, holding them in his hands. She takes one cautiously, before seeing that it contains pineapple chunks. Oh. She swallows, clutching it like a talisman.

"He demonstrated a fondness for them when we were…recruiting," Erik's voice stumbles over the last word, "Azazel was happy enough to fetch them." She swallows, "He loves them, but we can't get them here." Erik shrugs, "You don't have to tell him where they come from…"

Suddenly suspicious she frowns, "Why would you do something so selfless?" His response surprises her. "Because, I would rather he eat something, _anything _even…_pineapple chunks_…rather than starve himself on my account."

"You have a rather high opinion of yourself," she frowns. "Please Raven…you need to get him eating properly, I've seen what malnutri-" he trails off, "Just please." She regards him for several long seconds, before turning to open the door she casts him a scrutinising look, "You're not going to try the kidnapping trick again?"

Startled he shakes his head, and she sighs. After a moment's hesitation he follows her into an ornate looking room, more elaborately furnished than any of the places he and Charles stayed in whilst working on the CIA's budget.

His breath catches on seeing Charles still clothed in his harmless professor's outfit, where he appears to have simply collapsed on the couch. A half open book sprawled against his chest. He's so beautiful…and it makes Erik's heart ache to see him so, clearly hurting…and being unable to do anything about it.

He quietly sets the packets down on the kitchen worktop, leaning back to memorise the younger man's features. Raven picks one up, fiddling with it before dropping it back down.

Erik feels a pang of pain that it has come to this between them, this point where his presence makes her uncomfortable. She looks up, a hard gaze filling her features, "Are just going to go right ahead and continue with Shaw's crazy plan?"

He speaks carefully, "I believe he was right – humans will never accept us, but nuclear war…its too dangerous, too unknown. We're coming to a crucial point in the future of our people. At present…our anonymity is our best defence, but the time is coming where we will have to make a stand. We are stronger together, and will need all of our strength."

He looks at her with a challenge in his eyes, "We have had rumours of various bases…hints that the CIA, and other governments have known about mutants for longer than they would have had you and Charles believe. They've been conducting experiments on our kind."

"Why tell me this?" She demands, and he frowns, "We don't have enough information to assess the level of defence around these sites. The Brotherhood will conduct extraction operations regardless…but the more information we have the better prepared we will be."

He meets her gaze firmly, "I need someone strong, of proven capability, who can get this done." Surprise flickers across her face as she realises he means herself. "Me?" She queries in surprise.

"Who better?" Erik asks, "Of course…you'll need some more advanced combat training…" He trails off, "Think about it…you'll be helping our people, and you won't be alone. Emma and Azazel will be just a call away…"

His gaze returns to Charles, "You're in danger here Raven, someone knows who you are. At least let me take you home." She's silent for several moments, seeming to at least consider his offer before shaking her head.

He understands in that moment that it wasn't just Charles whom he hurt with his actions in Cuba, it wasn't just Charles whose trust he had shattered. He rises to his feet, every step taking him away from his guide was a silent agony, but he turns to face her at the door.

"I am sorry," he states softly. She falters then, "Just leave him alone…leave us all alone."

"You know its not just going to go away. They aren't all just going to forget. The government knows we exist now. Can you tell me you truly believe this is going to end without bloodshed?"

He regards her intently, "No…you know the truth, you've seen how they will treat us – freaks – outcasts - worse."

She closes her eyes, gripping the back of the chair fiercely, "just get out Erik."

"You don't have to hide, does a tiger hide its stripes?" He asks, and her eyes snap open, blazing anger, "Get out!"

* * *

><p>For Erik the next months passes by in a blur, during which time he consolidates his position as Shaw's successor, a blur of meetings, introductions, strategy, and plans. Emma announces that they've achieved more than she thought they would in the time, though its clear what she thinks they should do with the weapons. She also sternly berates Erik for pushing himself to hard, and she laughs at the surprise in his eyes, "Don't worry sugar, but you're no good to me if you break."<p>

He puts her out of his mind, and takes up her suggestion to rest. In dreams he is with Charles driving the younger man to relentless pleasure over and over again, enraptured with the look of furious ecstasy in the telepath's blue eyes as he finally surrenders.

* * *

><p>Charles jerks awake, torn from another lust filled dream, and groans covering his head with a pillow. This just had to stop. He swallows catching his breath in irritation.<p>

After a frustrated couple of weeks without any leads, Tibson meets them at the airport in New York, a worried look in his eyes as he unexpectedly grasps both their arms, and teleports out of the terminal. "What was that?" Raven gasps with a startled huff, jerking away as though the butler has lost his mind. "Look," Tibson instructs from where they stand on top of the building. Their disappearance has largely gone unnoticed, but for two couples who are acting rather strangely...

Charles exhales, wincing as he recoils from their minds, "I can't reach them..." he hisses, and Raven frowns watching them carefully. "They were in Oxford...they must have followed us..." Tibson nods sharply, "You're being watched. We need to be more careful."

In seconds they've teleported a short distance away where a car is waiting. Charles is quiet rubbing his forehead letting Raven sit up front. "They must have some telepathy blocking devices..." she muses, "That means they know about us, what we can do." She glances at Tibson whose lips are pursed into a frown.

"There is someone who may prove a useful ally...if he can be persuaded to join us," the butler notes meeting Charles's gaze in the rear view mirror.

* * *

><p>Logan snorts, not even bothering to turn round, why the hell couldn't people just leave him alone? "Go fuck-" he breaks off as a hand settles on his arm, and blinks. Blue. Fur. Slowly turning he regards the large blue cat like creature standing before him. "What the hell?"<p>

"Hello again Logan," a familiar face steps forwards, and it takes him a moment to process the young looking figure…

"Hank, let him go." The Beast releases his shoulder with a low growl as Logan takes in that the other people have frozen into place. "I just wanted to talk to you." Charles explains, and for the first time Logan takes a look at him. He's pretty, _very _handsome, youthful but clearly powerful, and his scent…is delicious, now its not blocked by the other Sentinel_ – Lehnsherr._

"Where is he?" Logan demands softly, walking to meet him. Charles exhales, and another youth steps forwards bristling, "Alex," Charles rebukes softly and answers Logan, "Erik is otherwise engaged."

"Well then," Logan grins savagely, "What did you want to discuss?"

Charles explains of what they are hoping to achieve with the sanctuary – this time minus government involvement.

"Will there be beer?" Logan asks nonchalently giving nothing away of his decision. "There will be lots of beer," Sean agrees before Charles can fuss. "Then I'm in," Logan grins as the young professor glowers at them both.

* * *

><p>Charles dreams of Erik once more, a very familiar dream. The landscape shifts, they are outside amidst a grove of trees, the sun is shining, and red apples are glistening, ripe for the picking. The metal manipulator holds out his hand, and warily Charles regards him, "How are you doing this?"<p>

"What?" Erik asks with a familiar teasing grin, before he reaches passed him, to pluck one of the fruits. Charles can feel the brush of air trickling by his ear, and as Erik lands back on his feet he's close enough to touch, and whispers softly against his ear_, _"I need you Charles," soft sensuous, mesmerising and Erik's cheek presses against his own, "Just call my name, I will come for you..."

Charles wakens with his heart racing sweat pouring down his face, aroused, and distinctly alarmed.

What the hell was going on?

He stumbles out of bed, and heads down stairs grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen. He downs it, and leans shakily against the worktop, closing his eyes and trying to calm his racing heart. Soft lips brush his own, powerful, and demanding - and for a moment he's responding instinctively before his eyes snap open and fix on wolfish eyes. Logan.

All he can see, all he can sense is a Sentinel _not Erik not Erik _in a blatent attempt to enact a claim.

* * *

><p>When Logan opens his eyes its to the smart faced butler leaning over him in seeming consternation. "Sir, are you quite all right?" he asks in that sharp British accent. "Where's Chuck?" Logan asks in return, he has an alarming feeling that he's just done something incredibly stupid, and paid the price for it. His head feels like its going to split open, perhaps this is all his non existent hangovers come to pay tribute in revenge.<p>

_Chuck? _ He calls out tentatively as he's helped to stand on somewhat wavy legs, and finds his attention riveted on the window where a shadowy figure is _hovering _beside a much smaller figure - Charles. Somewhat shakily he pulls away from the butler, staring at the somewhat familiar floating man.

He reaches out a hand to Charles, but the smaller man shakes his head, and backs away, returning inside. Logan stares and with the instinct of a hunter the man's attention shifts to him - green eyes piercing his own in sharp assessment. Something inside him flattens, wants to growl and twist away from that gaze - to fight, yet another overriding part has the distinct impression he would fail.

Logan is the Wolverine, more wolf than man, but the man on the other side of the glass is a hunters hunter. Its there in every rigid unrelenting line of those broad shoulders. When he can breathe again, he turns to Tibson where the butler is already moving to meet Charles, picking up a warming blanket off the stove. "That is Magneto, the one who would be Sentinel to Charles."

Magneto - wait, Lehnsherr? "That's Lehnsherr? What the fuck?" Logan mumbles because no way is that the same man who walked beside Charles into a quiet bar in Virginia. Lehnsherr had radiated possession of Xavier even then, but the man outside...

...he was forged steel, sharp, and dangerous. Deadly.

He watches the butler envelop Xavier as soon as he steps through the grand hallway. It seems a familiar routine, from the way Charles merely sighs, and lets himself be bundled up. Ridiculous - despite his small frame Charles has clearly just stood up the psychopath outside, and managed to knock Logan himself out with barely a flicker of his little finger. The young professor was powerful enough in his own right, and more than a match it seemed for _Magneto. _

Lust curls in Logan's gut as he realises that the metal manipulator has clearly got his work cut out in taming the fierce telepath. Charles was a complex challenge who wasn't just going to let himself be taken. He shakes his head with a rueful sigh, he liked a good challenge...but Charles had clearly made his point, and Logan had the headache of the century to contend with as a result.

* * *

><p>Alex carefully pushes open the heavy door to the study, alarm coursing through him when he sees the young professor slumped over the desk piled high with papers. Quietly setting the tray down, he watches the slow rhythmic motions of his chest, rising and falling with each intake of breath. There's a lock of hair that's fallen down his face, just aching to be brushed aside…he never thought his hair would be so soft...<p>

His gaze falls to the metal ornament lying on the desk. Today it's a horse, a stallion worthy of any warrior. If it were up to him it would never have reached Charles, but Raven had picked the figurine up from the doorstep that morning.

"Erik…" the sleeping man murmurs, and Alex draws back, feeling his heart clench. Erik…this was all Erik's fault.

"Alex?" Charles asks, rubbing his eyes sleepily, and he looks so adorable…

"I brought you something to eat."

Charles looks to the tray, blinking in seeming surprise, "Thank you but you shouldn't have." Alex shrugs, "Tibson is out, off on secret service duty so I thought…"

_Secret service duty? _Charles gives a soft laugh of delight at Alex's suspicion. The blond youth snorts and steps back, glad of the distraction, "You have no idea…he's like a cross between James Bond, and MacGiver."

_Thank you Alex, but really its not necessary for you to wait on me. _

"I wanted to Charles," he responds softly unable to hold back his worry, "You need to look after yourself more…don't you think we can't all see it?" The younger professor smiles sadly, "Alex…thank you I understand your concern but I will be fine." For a moment Alex hesitates, glancing at the packet of half eaten pineapple, because at least he's eating something, but…that is not a meal.

"I would-" he begins, almost jumping a mile when a hand lands on his shoulder, "Master Summers I did not expect to find you here." Alex spins round, "See that is exactly what I'm talking about…just how do you do that? Sneak up on people so perfectly?" The butler raises a disapproving eyebrow, "I assure you I do not _sneak_."

"I'm watching you," Alex grumbles. Charles gives an assuring nod, and he reluctantly leaves the two English gentlemen alone with their intrigues.

Shutting the door Tibson regards the tray that the young Sentinel has created. It's filled with cheese and pickle sandwiches of one Charles's current staple foods, and a steaming cup of tea. All in all Alex has gone to some trouble to perfect it, and it's a shame to let it go to waste – as his young master appears content to do.

"Sir, can I interest you in anything?" The younger man blinks, surprised to see him still here, and Tibson catches the wave of exhaustion that he's unintentionally projecting. "I'm really not hungry, thank you," he responds with a stubborn set of his jaw – just how Brian used to be.

Tibson takes the younger man's arm, "There is something you should see." Charles gasps as they teleport, and reappear outside Erik's old room – it's been locked, effectively sealed in a bubble of time since Cuba.

"Sir, you need to face this," Tibson coaxes softly.

The younger man swallows, tracing the palm of his hand against the thick oak wood. On the other side were memories, sharp, powerful, and painful for all their false promise…of paradise before reality kicked down the door.

_He had woken in Erik's arms that fateful morning..._

"No…I can't…not yet," Charles swallows shakily backing away, "I can't..."

* * *

><p>Hank's features soften. "He's not sleeping…not eating and its all Erik's fault!" Alex exhales, "Hank…how is he even finding him? Has he got some bug hardwired somewhere? I mean he's turning up <em>everywhere <em>the professor goes."

The blue scientist shakes his head, "I don't know…it could be anything – the tiniest sliver of metal, but something unique…or…it could be an effect of their bond." Alex's eyes narrow, "Their bond? Tibs said it would fade over time…Charles is _**hurting**_ now Hank."

"You think I haven't noticed?" the scientist growls softly, "I can feel his pain akin to my own. If there were anything to be done…"

"What if another Sentinel were to claim him?" Alex asks and Hank regards him with a considering expression, "Alex…it wouldn't work."

"You can't know that," the blond youth exhales, "Look, I'm willing I-"

"Alex, I know you mean well, and possibly even desire this…but the plain fact is you are not as powerful as Erik. Charles and Erik are matched for power, that is why the preliminary bond is so strong between them. In order to have a chance of shaking that foundation you would have to be at least omega level, and I'm sorry but you're not there-not yet."

The blond youth exhales, and Hank places a hand on his shoulder, "Besides, I would rather not have to clean up the mess that Erik would make with your bloodied corpse." Alex scowls, "Are you saying I can't take him? I nearly had him in Egypt."

"In a direct fight?" Hank shakes his head, "No. He would have you by the throat before you could recharge. Not your fault – your body is composed of various elements including trace metals, like the iron in blood."

Alex's features crumple as this information sinks in, "Then what do we do Hank? Go out and find a Sentinel more powerful, and crazed than Erik?" The scientist sighs sitting next to him, "We help Charles as best we can…there's no easy way out of this. I can't as much as I want to compose a serum that will mend a broken heart."

* * *

><p>Even though its raining Logan continues to run, the cool moisture provides a measure of relief to the jack hammers in his skull. Charles had apologised, more than once but this was something Logan had brought on himself. It seemed that the telepath's attack had however unleashed some of his forgotten memories, he was getting impressions - sensations of events he hadn't been aware of before. Either that or he was going mad. Perhaps the latter, perhaps he was already mad. What sane person would dream up the companions he lived with?<p>

He stills picking up a familiar scent, and every hair on his skin raises as though in response to some silent attack. Someone has breached the perimeter he's set. There's an acrid sulphurous scent, and he races towards it, letting the claws unfurl in his hand - painful as always as they breach his skin, but the pain helped him focus. Here was an enemy come to attack, a danger to his territory, to the kids, and to _Charles. _

For the second time in two days he's knocked onto his back without a single physical blow touching his skin. Dazedly he gathers his breath, sharply trying to assess this new threat when Lehnsherr lands lightly beside him.

Hell.

"What do you want with Charles?" the metal manipulator demands, and Logan gives a soft snort. "Is this the big bad leave my unwilling boyfriend alone speech?" He gives a soft groan as his leg wrenches backwards. Metal - shit. The man controls metal, and Logan's entire skeleton is infused with the stuff...plan of action, keep mouth firmly shut.

He can't take the looming silence, nor the eyebrow of doom that is the only thing twitching in the taller man's stern face. "Charles is not as defenceless as he looks you know," Logan can't help expanding, groaning again when his own fist clocks him firmly on the jaw.

"I'm warning you to stay away from him," Lehnsherr declares, and really since when has warning Logan off anything ever made him back away? Though Charles had made himself perfectly clear, and for some reason Logan really really didn't want to do anything to upset the guy.

His last conscious thought was that electric shocks really really hurt...

"I'm sorry Logan," Charles murmurs leaning over him in concern, and Logan swallows forcing himself to remain still. "Chuck...the man is an ass - why are you apologising for him?" The younger man flushes at his profanities, "Logan..." he sighs, "He threatened you because of me didn't he?"

"It's normal Charles, in fact - with so many other Sentinel's around you, he's showing more control than most I've seen. Many wouldn't have hesitated to take you before now."

"...we've been through that stage..." Charles swallows, and Logan gives a slow grin. "Really? Charles...trust me you've not."

The smaller man's blush deepens, "I don't belong to anyone least of all Erik," he declares desperately, and Logan regards him sharply, "No? Tell me Charles when was the last time you even _looked _at anyone else?"

* * *

><p>Logan's memories unlocked by Charles's attack had been set in sharp focus following Lehnsherr's electric shock. With new understanding of what had happened to him, the Wolverine leaves the mansion to try and assimilate his past. He leaves with the telepath's blessing in his mind, and an aching in his heart for one rogue Gambit.<p>

Hit by Logan's insight Charles decides that the only way to regain any peace is to purge the metal manipulator from his mind, and any lingering traces of a bond between them.

"It's the only way Raven…I'm hoping it will stop the dreams."

It was the only place either of them had truly been at peace, and he had to go there. He must, something was calling him back and he could no longer ignore it.

He can hear her sigh into the phone, worry seeping through her words, "Say thank you for me…" she breathes, and he's sorry for a moment she hasn't come with him, but he's better doing this on his own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the foothills of Tibet...<em>**

Charles looks so alone as he stands staring absently into shop window, his expression invisible from where Erik watches. Almost he gives in to the impulse to run forwards and pull the smaller man into his arms. But no. Charles knows he's here, and like a hunter reeling in his prey Erik must simply be patient.

The younger man blinks as the hired gypsy woman plants a single red rose into his palm, with a warm smile on her lips. Erik grins and slips round the corner.

When he remerges on the main street, Charles is gone but Erik can still sense him, ascending and heading in the direction of the lower passes. He stops when a familiar blurr dart in front of him - the gypsy. "No more for today," he states when her fingers wrap around his wrist, and he gasps slipping to his knees from the force of her attack.

"Young warrior, this is something the Scion must do alone," she returns. As Erik's eyes close, a tall familiar figure steps out behind the woman. She holds up her hand, "Leave him be." Tibson closes his eyes, "You have no idea what this man has done."

Her voice hardens, "I know, I know everything he must yet do. He is the one we have been waiting for." Her gaze softens, "Nothing is won without loss, what is light without the dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love... :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapters 8 and 9 have been radically altered as I wasn't very happy with them, and just couldn't seem to get them right...hence the very long delay in updates...**

** I advise going back and re-reading or this won't make much sense. The story arc has been expanded from the original 10 chapters to 16 (as usual I couldn't fit everything in...and this has become a bit of a monster...) You'll recognise parts of the original chapter 8 and 9 recycled in the modified version.  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has provided reviews, comments, and favourited - all much appreciated, and I hope this lives up to expectations.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10 - REALISATIONS<strong>

"You've been distracted all morning," Emma notes quietly, and Erik looks up at her. The room is empty but for themselves. "How did you manifest?" He asks softly, and she blinks taken aback by the question. "Your _mutation - _how old were you when you manifested?"

She stiffens, absorbed in painful memories before leaning back against the couch, "Why do you want to know?"

"Mine was _forced _out of me."

"I know," she responds sympathetically, because of course she had seen when she had tortured him on the Caspartina. "Mine, developed over a number of years. I was 8 when I first realised what my father was doing to the upstairs maid, but it was a few years before my telepathy fully manifested, and with it my diamond form."

"Do you ever fear what you can do?"

"Fear?" She shakes her head. "No, Sebastian gave me that at least." Erik tilts his head, "Why did you stay with him for so long?"

"Debts owed, and he wasn't so bad, to me at least," she sighs, and gestures to the helmet he is wearing. Her eyes widen when he takes it off and asks carefully, "If you had a powerful enough telepath what would you do?" A calculating smile breaks out on Emma's features, "Darling if I had Xavier as _my_ Guide there would be **no** war."

Erik regards her warily, and she continues, "Shaw was entranced with the idea of creating an instantaneous global communication network, with relay stations of less powerful gifted, all coordinated by a central point." She gives a wry laugh, "Shaw was a fool, it was a good idea but there is no need for such an elaborate system, not with the power that Xavier alone will wield."

At his confused look she sighs, "Akin to the females in the wolf pack Guides have their own equivalent to the Sentinel alpha. Xavier will always fight you, but that is his dual nature. He is a leader in his own right; but he is also a half claimed Guide." She pauses for a long moment to let her point sink across. "If you do not complete your bond, he will suffer for it, unless another stronger Sentinel takes him, and there are plenty who wouldn't hesitate."

Another low hiss of denial escapes Erik before he can stop it. "The irony of it is Charles could smite any of them down with one thought if he so chose. He is your mate, but also your equal." Lehnsherr sighs. "I know this…" She shakes her head, and clasps his shoulders leaning closer. "I don't think you do. Shaw was obsessed with the idea of Charles, not for his own gifts, or even to gain the key to unlocking his own strength - but because of whom he would bring with him. The one who claims the equivalent to the alpha Guide will also gain the allegiance of all Guides."

_Hell why settle for one Guide when you can have them all?_ The metal kinetic blinks in stunned realisation at her open admission, and she smiles wryly at him, leaning closer, _the hierarchy of the Guides is not established on just who is the strongest but around the one who will provide the best stability for the pack. _

"And what makes you so certain that _Charles _is this…alpha?" He demands, and she laughs softly, mockingly, "Partly because of who you are dearest, you are more powerful than Shaw ever was, an alpha in your own right, and you will not settle for anything less."

"Partly?" He asks, and she smiles, "and partly because of my own suspicions."

"I could order you to explain." He notes, and she shrugs, "You won't because you like to figure things out for yourself. If you are to keep your position as head of the Brotherhood, you can't allow another to take him. You were there in Russia, think on it. I submitted to him. You have claim on the Sentinels, Charles on the Guides, and together you both can command those of us who aren't yet one or the other._" _

Erik coughs face reddening as the familiar memories floods through him, bringing with them a heady lust. He can still picture Charles…when he realised just what he was…perfect – and held in his arms on the plane, "How long have you known?" he demands, and she smiles through her diamond form, "Oh, since Russia darling I did so try to encourage you then, and I will for the last time, claim Xavier soon before another of us does so." She pauses before looking back at him, "You should know you've only heightened Charles's allure for those of us yet bound. You've stripped away the veil for all to see him as he truly is, and there are those of us out there who obey no authority but their own."

_Unfortunately Erik knew that all too well, and it seemed that he had more to contend with now…not just the Brotherhood. How many mutant groups were there? _

_He had woken in a small room, plainly furnished with the scents and sounds of India still in his senses, the gypsy woman looking down at him with a grave expression in her dazzling eyes. For a moment he's struck by her likeness to his mother, enough that he pauses when she takes his palm, examining it interestedly as though it holds the secrets to the universe. _

"_Little Erik Lehnsherr, you've grown since we last met you and I," she had rumbled in a soft, hauntingly familiar cadence. "We've met?" he asks in mesmerised confusion. _"_Yes, in a place, and a time that is best left to dark memory," she had frowned, before her expression cleared, "But today your future hold a much brighter promise little one…"_

_He had drawn back his hand then, having had enough of her antics, and he was already losing track of Charles, "I don't believe in fortunes – I make my own destiny." He had risen to his feet when her soft words had stopped him._

_ "He'll be fine without you. This is something you must let him do alone."_

_He had turned towards her, cold suspicion in his features._

_"Look at you – so quick to judge the worst," she had tutted, and made a motion for him to join her._

_"I don't believe in coincidences."_

_Her smile deepened, as though she were secret to some knowledge that he had yet to possess, "Ah, my little firestarter…amongst the possibility of so many dazzling mutations, is it so difficult to believe that amongst them may be just one able to glimpse possible futures?"_

_He had hesitated on the threshold, curious, and torn between chasing after the younger telepath. "Ahh…Charles, your thoughts return to him often." She had teased with the knowing smile of older people looking upon young love. In her hands she lifted a very familiar box – and with a pang of anxiety Erik realised his inner pocket was empty. "Do you know what this is?" she asked softly, "They don't make them anymore…they've forgotten how, the monks took their knowledge with them…"_

_She opened her palm, letting the box rest upon it, "He made this with Talbo you know…"_

_"You knew him?" Erik had asked unable to help his curiosity.  
><em>

_"Ahh…I knew them all," she had sighed sadly._

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Raven asks softly closing the door. He closes his eyes still holding the untouched glass of whisky in his palms. This moment has been coming between them, ever since he returned. "In Tibet," she clarifies before he can even try to procrastinate. "I thought you would find some…peace there." She comes over, and he reaches up, letting her lean against him, a familiar warm grounding presence.<p>

"It didn't work," he answers. "I've gathered that silly," she taps his nose, "Why not?"

"I met someone there…" he pauses gathering his words, "someone you would have liked, he was just like Talbo…"

_Charles climbs the Himalayan mountains by foot, to begin his physical journey, and hope to re-find his serenity. Each step is a torturous climb…each an effort to purge Erik's calling voice from his mind, but as he rises, the voice starts to become fainter. He reaches the tibetian temples, and makes his peace with Talbo...exhausted but utterly calm, he unleashes a small tendril of power, and finds his strength as he recalls the exercises the monk used to guide him through, silently mirroring the actions taught. _

_It takes little time to rebuild the stone shrine from the debris, using his telekinesis to move the heavy blocks back into position, his focus remains pure as he completes the threshold. _

_'Diversity in all its forms, creation from destruction.' _

_He wakens to the soft murmur of awed voices, and the stars shining down upon him. For one confused dreamlike moment he believes it is they who are speaking, till he observes the small group of children, camped around him, with wide curious eyes. _

"_Hello Charles," a taller figure steps forwards with blue eyes as luminescent as his own. _

_Afterwards it will seem like a dream itself, as they sat beside the small fire, BlueStar explaining of his own gifts, and how he has been protected by the survivors of the massacre. Schmidt didn't only come here looking for information, he came to expand his army. _

_Charles quietly accepts the bowl of water, purified by BlueStar's gift. A seemingly minor ability on the outstep as compared to more physical gifts…yet how much more valuable. Despite his youthful appearance Charles doubts that the mutant is as young as he appears, there's an ageless wisdom in his eyes. _

"_You have a choice Charles, here at the cradle of all things the river divides most deeply. You can stay and forget the world, watch the ages pass by, or embrace all that has been in your life, and seek your path, wherever it may take you."_

"_Would you think me a coward if I stayed?" _

_BlueStar had smiled then, "You fear what you will become if your full gift is unleashed, but perhaps you should consider the effects if you do not. Should you leave you will not be able to return here again, your actions will affect the lives of many. Your fate will be your own, whichever path you chose – but either way it will remain inevitably tied to the man who follows your steps."_

"_Erik…" Charles starts in sharp realisation, and BlueStar's hand had reached out, steadying him, "Your warrior has other concerns to distract him for the moment. You are hurt, have been terribly wounded, but you are not the only one in pain…the ability to forgive is the greatest gift of all." _

Raven is quiet as he shows her the strange seer, and curls close in his arms. Was it only a few months earlier she was congratulating him on his thesis? It seemed years ago now when it was just the two of them. "You know, I used to think it would be me and you against the world," she sighs.

He looks at her knowingly, "You agree with Erik." She scowls, "I do not." He sighs then, "You do, and I can't blame you for it. You've not been treated kindly-"

"Perhaps not, but I've also not forgotten that Sentinels are mutants…not least of all Schmidt. That BlueStar character needs to update his lines - sounds like mumbo jumbo to me," she points out defiantly. He kisses her hair in amusement, "Perhaps…but I'm not certain I have it in me." She turns, and presses a finger into his chest – "You Charles Xavier saint of mutant kind?" she affects a fainting motion. He sighs, "I don't know if I can ever forgive him…but I don't know if I can let him go either."

Raven quietly brushes his hair, "We'll protect each other, like always, and things will work out…they always do." A determined look fills her features as her brother's eyes begin to close.

* * *

><p>He first sees the dossier when Emma places it in front of him.<p>

Proof that the government is already experimenting on mutants. Proof they've known about mutants long before himself and Charles were born. Proof of _several_ indistinct training facilities, and power suppressent technologies.

His first thoughts shift straight to Charles. This is so much deeper than the rift between them, it affects all their people.

He stares up at the gigantic building, aware for the first time just how large and looming it could appear. Once it had felt like the beginnings of a home…now it felt…_Oppressive_. It was lacking in something he had begun to take for granted…A familiar warmth resting at the edge of his awareness; a pleasant cheerful presence - _Charles…_

"I have to admit, its impressive," Emma notes cheerfully seeing the outside for the first time, as Azazel loops his tail, and Riptide looks up at the turrets with wide eyes. Feeling slightly foolish Erik lifts the knocker, letting it fall with a loud oppressive clang. Once, twice, three times; before stepping back to wait.

"Perhaps there's no one home?" Riptide murmurs and Emma laughs, "Oh trust me, someone's home." Erik looked up sharply at her words, but she shakes her head wryly. Then the door opened sharply, and they looked up to see the butler frowning down at them. "Ah, Mr Lehnsherr, please come in." The old man said calmly, bearing no hint of their last encounter in his tone, stepping aside to allow them entrance.

"Who is-" Mrs Estha asks, coming down the stairs, she stiffens at the sight of their guests. "Tibson - are you in your right mind? Letting them in here?" The butler shakes his head at her. "Hush. These are Mr Lehnsherr's companions, and they are expected." She stalks off muttering under her breath. Tibson guides them into the main study on the ground floor. "I'm afraid she still hasn't forgiven you for the strangling incident," he explains in a sotto voice.

"**Well? You've got my attention.**"

Erik snaps his gaze up to the source of that voice…**Charles**…he's standing by the fireplace, and how has he not heard him come in? "You've kept us waiting." He exhales, too startled to contemplate the accusation in his words till the younger man's features twist in annoyance. "You didn't exactly make an appointment."

"Is that how things are these days?" He retorts. "What do you want Erik?" Charles demands. "You," the metal manipulator responds, instinctively, smirking as Charles draws a tired hand over his face, "Try again?"

Erik walks slowly forwards, as though in a dream and takes Charles hand in his own reverently, enjoying the slow flush that crosses those pale cheeks before the younger man draws back. "Always. Meine liebe. I will never stop until you are where you belong – at my side," _beneath me, pressed deliciously beneath me. _

Sparks fly from his fingers, and crackle up the younger man's skin. He swallows, wrenching back, "Stop. What do you want?" Soberly, Erik invites him into his mind. "I think not," Charles responds automatically, very aware of just how easy it would be to get lost there, caught in the natural magnetism of Erik's mind.

"Charles…look, its easier this way. On my honour," he breathes, and with a frown, the younger man glances to Emma, before looking back at him, and it hurts that Charles will trust her over Erik…but then he reaches up and presses his fingers lightly against Erik's brow.

_Don't try anything, _he warns quietly before slipping in, and Erik dutifully lays the information out before him. Charles's eyes fly open, shock in his still frame.

_That's impressive, you learn quick don't you sugar? _Emma grins, and Erik realises from her admiration that this isn't Charles. The telepath isn't in the room, this is just a projection...a very impressive projection. Erik exhales in warm appreciation for the younger man's skill, _amazing Charles, _he breathes.

_Don't push Erik, _Emma warns softly, _he'll come in his own time. _

Erik swallows, he could be patient with some difficulty he managed to step back.

After Erik leaves, Charles shoos the boys away (they are all awed at his astral projection trick) and sinks into the kitchen chair. Raven remains beside him quivering with excitement – she could work the mission and help their people…_she could_.

Several minutes later she storms out, radiating unhappiness as he refuses to let her place herself in such danger. Unable to confront Erik directly Charles finds himself teetering on the outside of the metal manipulator's old room. Tibson finds him there not long after, still fully dressed and curled up on the bed, his face, and pillow damp from fresh tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<em><br>_**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Just a reminder - parts 8 and 9 have been amended over the last couple of days, and part 10 added, so if you haven't re-read I recommend doing so to avoid confusion...  
><strong>

**for those who read the previous version - you'll recognise parts of this...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 - DECISIONS<strong>

"I understand there were some complications to the mission," Therian (a water manipulator) announces softly, and in the sudden silence you could hear a pin drop. Magneto seated at the head of the table gives a dangerous smile, "Complications?" He queries softly. Jara rises to his feet, "Yes, there were **witnesses**! Haven't you seen the news reports?" Magneto hasn't but his smile deepens, and Emma feels a shiver run through her, even through the helmet she can feel the metal manipulator's restrained anger. How can even someone as dense as the earth mover not pick up on that?

"Good they'll know now just who they are playing with," Lehnsherr responds. "Good?" Jara snarls, "Are you out of your **mind**?" He is yanked back down in his seat, and Emma would swear that Erik's fingers didn't even twitch. "Are you challenging me?" He asks planting his hands down on the table. Jara is unable to hold his gaze and looks away, jaw working in humiliated anger. "Are you?" Magneto demands once more, and she has to admit the display is impressive. Vines of glistening silver metal twist in the air – snaking over the long table, and winding round chairs and there are several frightened gasps.

"No Magneto," Jara responds shakily. "Good, I'm glad we understand one another," Erik responds darkly, and with a wave of his hand the tide of metal retreats.

Concealing her amused smirk Emma steps forwards, "Now that's settled, there was some interesting information we managed to pick up." Devron an energy wielder, and healer frowns as he reads the top of the paper, "Genosha that name keeps cropping up." She glances at Erik for approval before continuing, "Yes, we have reason to believe that it's a facility located on an island, but exactly where remains unclear."

Nersia a fire wielder shakes her head in obvious frustration, "We need someone on the inside Stryker is alert to us now. Is there no one we can use?" Emma shakes her head, but her eyes widen slightly. "Well, treat that as a priority, we need to utilise the information we have on this." Magneto concludes, "If that is all?"

As the meeting closes Emma remains behind, "You know we do have someone on the inside." Erik stiffens, his voice soft and dangerous when he replies, "and who would that be?"

"The agent – MacTaggart."

She leans back against the table considering her nails, as he turns to regard her with an incredulous look and she sighs, "There's also the shapeshifter..." Azazel turns and gives her a pointed look. "What?" Emma frowns sullenly, "If she is good enough to take you out, I'm sure she can handle a few humans."

"No," Erik refuses sharply, and Emma frowns straightening up with a disappointed look in her eyes, "As you say, but we're running out of options. Who knows how many more Genoshas are out there already?"

* * *

><p>It had taken some shifty planning, but finally she had managed it. Its not like she had many options she thinks with only a slight wince of guilt as she regards her brother seeming as ever ridiculously small in that giant bed. Charles was never going to change his mind, so she was going to have to prove to him that she was capable. She was no longer the frightened blue girl she had been when they met, on the run, and forced to steal to survive. She can do this.<p>

_Come on girl, you're halfway there already, _Raven encourages herself, quietly closing the door.

She stops at the entrance to the hanger deck, clutching the pile of papers in her hands - Hank, and Alex bar her path. "Where are we going?" The blond youth asks, and she blinks, "_We?_" A grin breaks out on Alex's face, "You think we are going to let you have all the fun?" Hank sighs, "I'm still not certain this is a good idea, I'm not certain the professor-"

"Charles isn't stopping us is he?" Raven asks, and Hank frowns at her suspiciously, "Raven…what have you done?" She frowns placing her hands on her hips, "Look – we need to prove to Charles that we _can _do this," she implores, and Alex backs her up, "Come on Hank the more of us there are the better prepared we'll be against _Magneto._"

After a moment the blue mutant sighs looking back to Raven, "So where are we going?" She hands him the pile of papers, "I _was_ thinking Los Angeles – there is a cluster of dots to get us going, so we can stake out several candidates." She slips passed him and takes the pilot seat, grinning at Hank's surprised expression, "Do you think my mutation is just a pretty effect? I memorise and copy _people_ - including behaviours." Alex laughs, "I want your power. You would make a terrifyingly brilliant spy."

"I'm glad someone thinks so," she mutters softly.

* * *

><p>Erik starts at the joyful laugh close enough that he turns his head before realising there is no one there. He looks up from the pile of papers, his gaze falling on his talisman, and another laugh ghosts by his ear.<p>

_Charles? _He thinks cautiously, and feels a strange tickling response. _You're asleep aren't you? _Erik smiles in amusement, and closes his eyes to concentrate on the faint whisper in his mind, _Let me in Liebling. _

It normally takes much longer than this before the natural barriers of Charles's mind relent but now…well Charles has initiated this contact so perhaps Erik shouldn't be too surprised by the swiftness with which he's drawn into the mental landscape. He emerges in a strange floating world that looks a little like a distorted chessboard, with the squares all wavy, everything just slightly out of place as though the mind creating them can't quite place how things should be.

_Charles? _He asks gently and turns round at the familiar laughter. Seeing the younger man teetering on his feet, instinctively reaching to steady him. _Are you drunk? _He wonders, and blue eyes snap up to meet his own with a familiar laugh, and Erik's left clutching air, he stumbles looking round in surprise.

Charles is flying, somewhere high…somewhere far away…too far? If he goes any further he's not certain he will find his way back home - wherever that is when something strong catches him, bringing him to a jerking halt. He's on a bridge? A steel suspension bridge, below which there's a great roar of water. In the far distance are small lights, and outlines of a city sky line. He gasps as the world spins with a terrible wrenching force, and the bridge collapses amidst a torrent of screams, and he's falling again_. _Iron cables splay apart, and snake down to catch him with gentle strength, before transforming into flesh – and he's held in warm arms.

Deep concern radiates in the man's eyes, _Charles?_ Erik asks, reaching out to brush his cheek, and he feels so real in this dream canvas, a new world of black on white squares. A checkerboard, Charles realises in giddy amusement even here must they be at odds?

_Why does the world keep shifting?_

Erik narrows his eyes, and the landscape shifts again. Now they are outside amidst a grove of trees the sun is shining and red apples are glistening, ripe for the picking. The metal manipulator holds out his hand, and Charles regards him in confusion, though this seems somewhat familiar.

_What?_ Erik asks with a familiar teasing grin before reaching up behind him to pluck one of the fruits. Charles leans back to give him room, and he gets a close up view of that lean muscled chest. He can't look away and starts at the soft brush of air against his ear. _I need you Charles_, Erik whispers softly, and those powerful hands are framing his face, and he can't breathe. _Shh, its alright, _Erik assures leaning closer, and the kiss is electric, dizzying, and he's dreaming. This isn't real. _**It's as real as you want it to be, **_Erik answers pressing him back against a solid oak tree, and Charles closes his eyes melting beneath the taller man's possessive kiss.

There's a powerful wrench, and Charles has a moment's alarm catching himself on the taller man's shoulders as the orchard vanishes, and the world fades out to grey. _Not again! _The metal manipulator frowns clasping his wrists. _**This isn't me – Charles – this isn't me!**_

In alarm Erik snaps his eyes open, reality returning in a vivid too bright rush of light. He swallows, aware only of the rapid pounding of his heart in his ears. _Charles. _Something had torn the younger man away from him - almost ripped right through their link. _Charles. _The telepath was in trouble, Erik knew it instinctively. Something - someone was there in the mansion, attempting to harm his guide _Charles. _

Gathering his breath, he ignores the melted mass of metal in the room, calling out instantly for Azazel. Though his eyes reflected only cool calmness, inside Erik was screaming, _hurry don't be too late - Charles hold on...I'm coming._

* * *

><p>The blackbird's engines hiss falling silent with one last rumble of sound as the landing is completed. As she emerges down the ramp with the others behind her, it is Tibson who is waiting to greet them on their return home.<p>

"Miss Raven-" The butler begins falling silent on catching sight of their companion, and her mind flashes back to the dreadful moment of realisation.

_"What can I do?" Geran grins and it's a smile that sets Raven instantly on edge. Her awareness comes too late as she feels a powerful compulsion hit her, and she gasps slipping to her knees. "My gift is not nearly so pretty as yours darling," he murmurs in her ear slipping an arm round her waist, "I just tell people what to do, and they do it."_

Now the puppet master laughs as he slinks forwards. "Hello again _old_ friend," he grins disarmingly. _What? Just how did the puppet master know their butler? _Raven blinks in confusion.

"Geran let them go," Tibson entreats, as Raven is silently screaming at him to run away to get Charles and run. Geran smiles slyly at her, "Where would be the fun in that?" She can't scream – he's got control of her vocal cords, and Tibson crumples to the ground at her feet. "Unfortunately my darlings dear Tibs has some immunity to my power, and we can't let him go round upsetting the surprise can we?" A sly smile crinkles his face as he reaches out to Raven taking her hand in his own, "My dear its time you introduced me to your brother."

She mechanically guides him up the stairs as Geran's gaze greedily takes in the elaborate surroundings, and pushes open the bedroom door. Charles is right where she left him, almost childlike as he stirs restlessly entangled in the covers. A soft sound escapes his lips, sounding much like a certain metal manipulator's name.

_WAKE UP CHARLES!_

She's screaming in her mind but can't penetrate the veil of calm that Geran has placed around her mind. He glances at her in amusement, _You can't fight me dear. Every effort you put against me strengthens my hold over you._ She feels sick unable to move as Geran slinks forwards, and examines her brother in delight, "Just what I've been looking for, hello darling," he whispers sweetly brushing his fingers over the telepath's temples.

Xavier bolts upright the cover slipping down to pool at his waist as his eyes snap open and fix on the figure leaning over him. Geran purrs in delight, "Lovely - blue is my favourite colour." His thick fingers clasp Charles's chin, "We are going to have such fun."

_Don't fight him Charles – just don't fight him! _Raven tries to warn unable to look away as her brother tries to pull away, and Geran leans slowly closer. _No! Leave him alone!_ She growls fighting his hold with everything she possesses. "My you are **quite** powerful aren't you?" Geran smiles proudly, "I bet if you had a second's warning I would never have managed to take you off guard." _Such a rarity, you and I we will conquer the world._

Charles shudders as Geran's lips close on his own and the puppet master draws back, "None of that dear I want you to _**look**_ at me, _**open your eyes**_." Xavier shivers anger curling in him fierce and deep as he fights the unnatural hold keeping him paralysed. He recoils from the fingers that brush against his cheek. Geran laughs, "Such a challenge - I've not been so entertained in so long."

She's going to murder him for this. If it's the last thing she does Geran will die with her hands round his throat…that's if someone doesn't do it first. The knife blade is inches from the puppet master's throat when Tibson freezes. Geran turns and takes the weapon from the butler's hand. "That was unnecessary old friend," he warns, "Unfortunately for **you** while I can't compel you, I control one who can."

Sean staggers to his feet from his hidden position by the door, mouth frozen open in the midst of drawing in air. "Oh this is delightful, so much easier," Geran enthuses and turns back to Charles, whose eyes are closed in seeming submission. "Wonderful, but still you fight me," Geran caresses Charles's cheek, "Perhaps a lesson to you all in what comes of defiance."

He turns, in a swift motion catching Tibson in the chest with the blade. They all watch in paralysed agony as he crumples silently to the ground. Charles makes a choked sound, and Geran yanks his head up, resting the blade smeared with Tibson's blood against his throat, "I am sorry dear," he sympathises maniacally.

There's a sharp snap of energy, and Geran goes flying – thrown across the room.

Xavier's eyes snap open in murderous fury and Raven collapses as the weight restraining her limbs vanishes, Alex falls to his knees beside her with a muffled curse. There's a pained cry from Sean as his broken ankle gives way – and he's caught by Hank.

Dazed Raven can only stare at the floor for several long moments fighting dizziness and when she finally does manage to look up Geran is held pinned against the wall - his manic laugh cut off as Charles's hands wrap round his throat. She struggles to get to her feet – stumbling – and is steadied by a red tail.

Red tail…where has she seen that before?

"_**Charles enough**__,_" Lehnsherr commands physically prising the smaller man off the puppet master Geran falls to his knees wheezing. "Charles enough, its all right – you stopped him," Erik assures holding the younger man as though he might disappear at any moment. "Come back to me," the metal manipulator urges, "Focus."

Azazel utters a startled curse, and lunges at them.

Erik releases Charles and reacts on instinct - pinning the red mutant beneath him. "I'm sorry – I couldn't control!" Azazel apologises, and Erik looks up at the low chuckle coming from the puppet master who is observing Charles with rapacious delight. The young telepath is close to snapping his hands are balled into fists, and he looks completely undone.

The chuckle cuts off as a heavy brass lamp flies across the room, and connects with Geran's skull. He crumples to the ground in a bloody soundless heap. Carefully Erik rises to his feet, "Look at me," he instructs worriedly, "Charles its over-"

Raven winces on hearing those words so soon again. _None of that dear I want you to __**look**__ at me, __**open your eyes**_.

Her brother stiffens catching the resonance and stumbles back from the taller man, "Don't-" Charles gasps, "-Just don't!"

Erik stops, holding himself back from the intense urge to just pull the younger man into his arms, and comfort him. Charles is white as a sheet, looking as though anything may shatter what composure he is currently holding on to.

_Charles, its __**alright**_, he projects gently, _its __**over**__ now, he's gone, __**I'm**__ here_. Slowly ever so lythe younger man looks up, and meets his gaze. Erik forces himself not to react, and to project only calm.

_**Erik, he kissed**…_the younger man shudders, and now he does move, gently reaching out to touch the telepath's shoulder.

_I would never have let him take you from me, _the metal manipulator assures softly. Charles gives a choked cry collapsing against him, shaking close to tears, and it's taking all Erik's control not to crush him, in overwhelming need to hold him tight, and never let go. _Gentle, gently,_ he commands himself fighting back startling tears of his own. Azazel knelt holding Raven with careful strength meets Erik's gaze in shared anguish.

The crushed sob tearing from Alex draws attention to the injured butler and Charles lifts his head from Erik's shoulder. He lets him go, following as Charles sinks to his knees. Tibson smiles softly, reaching up to squeeze the younger man's hand.

"Don't try and talk," Hank admonishes quietly, and the butler regards him in calm amusement with a look that says everything. _What does it matter now? _

"I am sorry to leave you, when you are just beginning to realise your potential," he sighs softly, and though it could be addressed to any one of them the butler's gaze doesn't leave Charles's. He gives a calm nod as Erik's hands settle on the telepath's shoulders, "I leave you in capable hands," he concludes with a satisfied cough, and Raven quietly brushes the hair back from his face. "Now kindly get out of my head Master Xavier I don't want you to feel this." The younger man hesitates but a brilliant blazing mind enfolds the aching blackhole of sorrowful guilt in his own. _I'm here Charles_, Erik murmurs softly, _**Focus on me**__._

In the silence Alex rises numbly to his feet, and bends down, lifting the butler's light weight carefully in his arms. Sean quietly moves to limp after him, supported by Hank. Azazel returns from quietly disposing Geran's body, and extends his hand to Raven and quietly escorts her from the room.

* * *

><p>Alex keeps vigil over Tibson's body. Hank has dressed the man in a fine grey suit, and Raven has placed a white rose in his hands. He looks peaceful almost like he's sleeping, and will wake with just a shake of the shoulder. He should leave, he's bad luck. Everywhere he goes trouble follows, maybe its something to do with his mutation. Maybe, just himself. He runs an exhausted hand over his eyes, making his decision. Its time to leave. He's at the door when some instinct causes him to turn, and face the green eyed shadow regarding him in silent judgement.<p>

"Do you think running away will solve anything?" The metal manipulator asks in a low tone that gets under his skin. Alex frowns, "You wouldn't understand, I'm bad luck. Everyone I care for gets hurt." Lehnsherr laughs, "Such a novel excuse, do let me know when you've decided to grow up."

Alex balls his fists, "You are telling me to grow up? You left and changed everything!" He's taken completely off balance as the smile fades from the taller man's face, "I know, and I'm sorry for that Alex, I'm only just realising how much I left behind in Cuba."

"…you're sorry?" The blond youth gapes as the world he knows collapses. "You – you're an absolute asshole!" He yells as the metal manipulator walks towards him, "You can't just come back here like nothing has happened!"

"Alex, I'm sorry," and he's not going to cry he's not, as strong arms enfold him. He's going to punch him. He is. "You are so wrong," he whispers and steps back meeting the taller man's gentle gaze, "It's not humans who have taken the lives of two people I cared about. You say we're the better men? I've yet to see it."

When Raven walks into the kitchen she's treated to a sight she never thought to see again. Erik had always been a good cook, but somehow her senses have forgotten how much until the delicious aroma of pancakes hits her. Oh God, he's making pancakes and its surreal like before Cuba. The second astonishing sight is Alex, sitting moodily at the table, with his hands wrapped around a steaming mug of chocolate.

"Oh man whoever is cooking - you're my hero," Sean announces hoarsely as he limps into the room, only to join her in staring. "Erik," he gapes. The metal manipulator smirks, "I am somewhat dubious of that, but sit."

"Where's Azazel?" Sean responds warily, but moves to sit beside the blond youth. "A good question," Erik responds but declines to answer. "Are these poisoned?" Sean asks desperately of the steaming pile of pancakes, and Raven sees amusement flicker in the metal manipulator's eyes, "There are less subtle ways if I wanted you dead." His gaze draws their attention to the various implements…and why did kitchens have so much metal in them?

"How is he?" Raven asks soberly, catching Erik's arm as he begins to load up a tray. "I can't blame him for not staying in that room…but…" she closes her eyes uncertain how to get her words out. Erik sighs, "Raven, if I hurt your brother I only hurt myself." She frowns, but releases him and steps back her gaze following him out the door.

He carries the tray up to his old room, and opens the door, Charles couldn't settle in his own room not surprising with all that had occurred, and Erik had been severely tempted to take him away somewhere neutral, but with such temptation at hand he didn't know if he could have let Charles go again. The younger man had finally fallen asleep in his arms, just as the sun had begun to rise, and though Erik would like to leave him resting he knows that he will want to see Tibson is properly laid to rest.

At the gentle shaking of his shoulder Charles wakens in alarm, and frantically pulls away, landing heavily upon the floor. He's pulled to his feet, and struggles against his captor fiercely, "Charles its alright – you're safe," _Liebling calm down._ The younger man shivers, his mind slowly clearing. Erik's grip loosens as he relaxes, and he exhales calmly running a hand through his hair, walking carefully to the bathroom. He's fine, he can do this. He catches sight of his reflection in the mirror. He looks…haunted.

Xavier closes his eyes, _Shh, __**I'm**__ here now,_ Erik assures softly, drawing Charles into his lap and the younger man's hand curls in his jumper. "I can't do this Erik," he murmurs in quiet despair, and is held tighter – grounded in strength, physical, and a mental will of iron buoying up his fraying shields.

"_Yes you can Liebling focus on me," _Lehnsherr instructs firmly, "You owe it to Tibson to see that he's laid to rest, and I will be here with you."

* * *

><p>Mrs Estha has tears in her eyes, as Sean, and Alex hold her gently. Raven stands between Hank, and Azazel, gaze fixed on some distant point. Black umbrellas' hover over them all, shielding against the torrent of rain seeming to emulate their shared grief.<p>

A silver ring glints on his finger as Charles silently lays the white rose over Tibson's stone.

Erik's gaze follows the woman as she emerges up the long driveway. He's tracked her approach from several miles away, her presence distinct from the necklace she's been strangled with twice and still persists in wearing. She locks gazes with him in silent challenge umbrella in one hand, and paper file clutched against her side. He slips away from the gathering to face her.

"Agent MacTaggart," he greets formally, and she frowns up at him. She's a woman not easily cowed he will give her that. "Erik Lehnsherr," she acknowledges, "Or should I call you **Magneto** these days? I hear you've been rather busy." He narrows his eyes, remaining silent. He is not on trial here no matter the accusation in her eyes.

"I remember everything," Moira reveals carelessly, "I started to pick up vague nuances, impressions, and then it all flooded back when I began to learn of a strange case called Genosha." Erik stiffens, and her knowing gaze fixes on him, "I don't agree with what you've done Lehnsherr, nor am I particularly happy with Charles at this moment in time. You can tell him if he ever thinks to wipe my mind again he'd better do a permanent job because when I find him again, I won't be so forgiving."

Her gaze softens flickering to the small gathering and rests of course on Charles, as Raven steps forwards and she watches the siblings embrace in their shared grief. "I never wanted this and I never wanted any of you to get hurt," she murmurs softly, "I don't agree with what my government is doing and what they are doing on Genosha is wrong." She states handing him the papers carefully, "Inside is everything I could find, I hope it helps." Stunned Erik clutches the file in his hands, waiting for her to ask for some favour in return, before it becomes clear she is not going to. "Thank you," he finally acknowledges, and she gives a bitter smile, "I think we both know I'm not doing this for you **darling**."

She turns looks back at him over her shoulder, "And don't worry dear, **I** will find **you**." Erik sets the file safely inside, mind churning with questions before slipping back outside. The others have begun to dissipate, but Charles is still standing with Raven under the lone umbrella. She looks up at his approach, and gives her brother's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping aside.

The tombstone is sleek black marble, simple in its elegancy, and as Charles leans against him, finally unleashing his tears. Erik holds him close, flexing his fingers carefully, and a simple elegant metal rose forms, and twines itself around the epitaph.

_In memory of Tibson,_

_Beloved friend and guardian, you fought with honour for your people, and will never be forgotten._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review - reviews are love! :)<strong>  
><em>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Parts 8 and 9 updated, and part 10 added on the 11-Jun-12 - if you've not re-read I recommend re-reading to avoid confusion as the story arc has changed slightly...  
><strong>

**...for those who read before you'll recognise edited parts...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART 12 - ALLIANCES<strong>

Raven stares up at the ceiling of her room, unable to rest. She curls her hand up into a fist helplessly as she recalls the pained expression on her brother's features.

Tibson's loss brought everything into sudden perspective. Erik was right, this was a war they were fighting, but it wasn't just against humans but other mutants - Sentinels - who would do anything to ensure their own dominance. She shudders recalling Geran's oily caress as he held her so easily in his grasp, she had never felt so helpless...so...paralysed with fear.

She shifts into her natural form, watching as the light ripples over her skin creating dark shadows.

Charles cared for the metal manipulator, in spite everything he had done...no...he didn't just care. She sighs admitting the truth, her brother was in love - deeply and irrevocably in love with the damned Sentinel. She knew, she had had trouble prizing him away from Lehnsherr ever since that damned night in the ocean.

For a telepath, love was pretty instant - a soul deep knowledge and intimacy of another person learned within seconds which took normal people a lifetime. She had lost Charles as soon as he had dove overboard to save a man whose mind burned so bright with emotion it was an undeniable beacon to a telepath witness to a thousand lives, yet never so deeply touched in his own.

She needed her brother to be safe, protected, loved, and if it meant working with a man she despised...no she didn't despise Lehnsherr. Perhaps once...but no anymore, she couldn't...not after the way he had held Charles in the wake of Geran's invasion. Erik had proven he would protect her brother, physically, and emotionally.

Tibson had died because she had been unprepared for the puppet master. How many more lone Sentinels existed like him? As much as she hated to admit it, right now their best course of survival was an alliance with the Brotherhood. They had knowledge, and experience of their kind which she needed...and in turn she could uncover information, spy on the government plans and learn more of these mutant facilities.

What was the point in being a shapeshifter if she couldn't use her gift?

Azazel. He would come if she called, he's as much as said so. She opens her eyes, decision made. Charles will always be her brother, but she's no longer a little girl.

* * *

><p>Charles opens his eyes, he's curled up in the upstairs study, stricken with numb grief, its sometime before he realises that this is where he and Erik used to spend most of their evenings, and where they sat on opposite sides of the fence the night before that fateful day, and where he recalls with a flush Erik had pleasured him. The words of that evening come back, and Charles has never felt so lost…he looks down at the chess board, realising after a time that something is out of place. A piece moved.<p>

Charles dreams of Erik again, this time however there is only a knowing understanding in the metal manipulator's eyes, as he holds him in his grief. When he wakens he's wrapped in a glistening crimson blanket, someone has tucked neatly round his shoulders. It takes him several long minutes to realise that the chess set has moved again.

* * *

><p>Raven blinks disorientated from the sharp change of scenery, and Azazel's tail sweeps round her waist keeping her on her feet. She casts him a grateful smile. "Ahh there you are I wondered where you had-" Emma blinks, her gaze fixing on Raven in some surprise before she quirks a sly grin. "Changing sides?" she provokes, and Raven's eyes flash, "Stay out of my head!"<p>

"Emma," Azazel sighs, "She has agreed to take on the mission." The diamond telepath blinks, before her smile broadens into something akin to respect, "I see..." she circles round the both clearly appraising the smaller female before stepping back and tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I heard you managed to knock Azazel and Erik out for the count."

Raven gives a soft smile, "I don't think they were expecting it at the time." The diamond telepath laughs, "Sugar - that's always the best way. We can start with that..."

"Raven?" she turns at the soft query, and gives a matching weary smile, "Hello Angel."

* * *

><p>"Hey its Logan!" Sean yells to no one in particular as he holds the phone. "Damn kid, <em>turn down the volume!<em>" Logan growls from the other end as Alex runs in, "Hey Logan - I didn't realise you knew how to use a phone - isn't it a bit advanced for you?"

"Kid you're lucky there's a thousand miles between us," Logan growls, and Alex laughs miming a hand over his heart for Sean's benefit, "Aww I didn't know you cared..."

There's a crackle of another voice, and Alex blinks. "Logan?"

"Hell is Chuck there?" The warrior demands, "Or any other sensible adult in the house?"

"Ahh..." Alex hesitates, "Logan...there's something you should know, there was..." he swallows, "Tibson is dead."

There is silence for a long moment, followed by a low deep rumble, and then a voice on the other end of the line, clearly attempting to calm the other man down. "Mon ami - shh...what is it?"

"Who is that?" Alex asks, and is cut off abruptly, "What happened?"

"Another mutant - a puppet master," Alex explains softly, and Logan hisses, "I'll kill him."

"Erik already did that," Sean supplies, and Logan is silent again his voice quieter when he asks, "and Chuck?"

"As can be expected," Alex responds, "Did you find what you were looking for?" At the same time as Sean's, "When are you coming back?" Logan sighs, "Listen...there's something I've got to look into...keep an eye on things."

* * *

><p>As might be expected Tibson's room was pristine, his scant belongings that he had had transferred to the mansion consisted of an old mantle clock, and crystal figurine. Other than that all he had were a few clothes, and a neatly packed trunk under the bed.<p>

Inside which was nothing special...a few odds and ends, a couple of files, a broken telescope, and...a carefully preserved photograph. Quietly Charles regards the image, Tibson is standing in the midst of a small group of people, much younger looking in front of a sharp white building. A laboratory...? _The laboratory..._he realises quietly as he recognises his father, and Kurt, and a few others he doesn't know. His father is smiling softly, one arm wrapped around the teleporter's shoulders.

Tibson had kept his promise...he had looked after Charles - a silent shadow all his life...and he hadn't even known till recently.

He sets the image down carefully, and regards the slim folder with some uncertainty. What right did he have to look through it? But then...Tibson would never have left something he never intended to be seen in such an easily accessible place...

...hesitantly he flips open the file. Its a damning dossier of recent Brotherhood activities and of Erik's leadership...

Half an hour later Raven comes running into the room at his startled cry - panicked thoughts pressing against his overwrought frame of mind. "Charles - Charles?" she gasps, shaking his shoulders, and he can't block the sharp images at the front of her mind.

Azazel - the red mutant, and the way his muscles play in his chest when they are training. _Training? _

She releases him suddenly a guilt striken expression in her face, and he rises to his feet. "You've been training with Azazel?" he asks softly, and then it clicks - her regular absences and he's been such a fool. How Erik must be laughing at him...all this time...

"You're spying for them?" he demands incredulously, blue eyes flashing with anger, "How long Raven?"

"I'm not a child anymore Charles - I'm using my gifts to help our people!" she returns desperately. "Will he come when you call?" he asks, and she grabs his wrist, "No Charles - wait! Don't do this!"

* * *

><p>"We need to ensure they take us seriously! An attack on one of the major cities is the first step we..." Traulin rambles on, and Erik sighs fighting the urge to massage his aching temples. He's heard this speech over 10 times now, and it seems the telekinetic hasn't learnt any new opinions since last time. Erik could repeat it word for word. Traulin's view however was supported by more than half the council members...and he couldn't really afford to alienate them.<p>

The metal manipulator's thoughts drift, returning to his last sight of Charles who had finally fallen asleep curled in Erik's arms and it had been with great reluctance he had prized himself carefully free, leaving his cloak wrapped around the younger man.

He blinks as dream turns into reality - as a vision of Charles bursts into the room. His brilliant blue eyes flash in anger, and his gaze falls instantly upon Erik at the head of the table. The room errupts in a chorus of outraged voices - followed by sharp silence as Charles holds up his hand.

"Is this a private meeting of the illustrous brotherhood?" He demands glowering at Erik. He looks absolutely furious, magnificent…and Erik rises to his feet to meet him. "Charles I was wondering if you would join us," he greets softly, something in him darkening at the purpling bruises on the younger man's skin.

"I never said I was joining your nuclear terrorist group!" the younger man hisses, his focus breaking as the metal manipulator takes his arm, and the silence is broken.

"Just who are you?" Jara demands fiercely, rising to his feet to intercept Charles's path. Erik catches the earth mover with a sharp tug of the metal he's wearing. Jara stills, looking back at him with a frown. "Someone you should treat with the utmost respect," he commands sternly. After a moment the mutant sits back down, bowing to his authority.

Charles watches the exchange, Erik can't read him. Nor can he reach out through the link. Charles has essentially closed himself off.

Jara is frowning, a contemplative look in his features as he scrutinizes Charles. The younger man however turns upon the earth mover with a frown, raising one eyebrow, and startlingly Jara is the one who looks away. "I apologise," he offers quietly, and Emma makes a slightly strangled sound halfway between a laugh and a cough.

Erik smiles his famous sharks grin tightening his grip on the younger man, "We are overdue a break," he declares, and drags Charles into the near side room. With the locks sliding shut Erik finally releases his bruising grip, and turns to face him.

"You manipulated my sister to get to me!" Charles errupts fiercely, and Erik feels a smile creep slowly across his face.

Erik feels a smile creep across his face. He has missed this…their banter and Charles's stubborn opposition. Charles is angry at him – Raven being a key factor…however Erik feels no guilt over allowing her to grow to learn, and become more confident in herself.

"She was never in any danger Charles. Do you think I would allow it – knowing how much she means to you?" he asks softly, and Charles looks away his jaw clenching. Erik takes the opportunity to absorb the bruising on his face, his thumb and index finger settling against his pale cheeks.

Charles makes an uncomfortable noise, and steps back. Erik follows, pressing him against the wall resting his hand lightly against the younger man's throat. "You're tense," he assesses, "What is going on-_nuclear terrorist group_?"

"Do you deny it?" Charles spits back- and he's…beautiful…so riled up, a tiger in the flesh. "Yes, and there's only one way for you to prove it," Erik steps up into the younger man's personal space, deliberately crowding him. Charles plants a hand on his chest, "No…"

"Really Charles is this any different than the mansion?" He asks and those blue eyes bear into his own for a long moment, before Charles exhales, and squeezes them shut in frustration. "_I trusted you,_" he breaks off, "Again! And you…"

"Charles," Erik lowers his voice, "I don't know what I'm being accused of. So tell me," _show me, _he implores, brushing the bruised cheek lightly. There's a light tap on his skull, and he opens the door, letting the telepath in, a series of images unfurl before him.

The Brotherhood as Erik knows is currently split into three camps. Those who remain aligned and firmly believe in Shaw's plan of nuclear war to allow mutants to inherit the Earth. Those against, and those currently neutral. For Erik it is no contest, even if humans were turned into mutants, they would inevitably face a long battle of survival against the long nuclear winter that settled over the earth in the aftermath. A nuclear war would only mean the destruction of everyone.

_In certain circumstances humans can be turned into mutants._

Erik blinks, and draws back regarding Charles. The younger man realises he has given information away, and the metal manipulator is on him like a hawk. "Ow Erik…" he gasps as those arms tighten on his wrists, strong enough to leave bruises.

"What do you know Charles?"

"Erik you told me yourself you suspected Shaw used to be human. Moira had a whole cabinet at the CIA devoted to my father's research in nuclear physics…" The metal manipulator reels, "Your father made Shaw a mutant?" Charles shakes his head vehemently, "My father discovered that under certain conditions using nuclear energies descendants of mutants whose own gifts lay dormant could be activated. What the reaction on normal humans…I don't know, but he abandoned his work on realizing that it would only be used to develop weapons. He was later killed, and his research stolen…ending up in Shaw's possession."

_Under certain conditions it was possible that Shaw was right and the war could be over before it was begun._

"Erik no – even then we would all have to cope with the fallout…we all need food, crops need fertile land, and unpolluted freshwaters to grow…"

"I know…but gott Charles…how many more of us exist…just _sleeping_ – waiting to be woken?"

The younger man frowns, and backs away, "I don't know…and my father's work is lost – likely destroyed in the aftermath of the war…" Erik blinks was he really proposing to experiment on people for his own ends? Shaking the thought from his head he looks to Charles who is only more wary than ever, and perhaps rightly so.

"Charles…I'm sorry, sometimes my mind thinks out possibilities that I would never dream of enacting. I know that you can protect yourself, it's just I have this overwhelming need to protect you from them _they broke your heart in Cuba…I know because I felt it shatter the moment you realised their betrayal." _

"It doesn't mean I've given up on them," Charles responds firmly. "Yet you will on me?" Erik whispers, "What is my crime Charles? I'm fighting on instinct half the time, and the rest is learned from Shaw on what a Sentinel is and does…and how can I trust that? Part of me is screaming to tie you up – keep you safe, and the other…to let you go, because you will be better served with a partner who isn't so damaged."

For the first time since their separation its Charles who takes the step forwards. Tentatively, his hand reaches up to brush the tears from the taller man's face. His own voice choked on unshed tears when he speaks, "Erik…no…you're not damaged…don't think of yourself as such."

"But I **am** Charles – how can I be otherwise having had such a mentor? And you don't make things easy do you? Why can't you be a regular _submissive_ guide who will just fall into line, and _obey _me?"

"I don't think you would be so interested if I were," Charles murmurs brokenly. Erik squeezes his hand gently, before wiping the moisture from his face, "I think no matter what you were…Charles…its you…you've bewitched me, heart, body, and soul."

Charles laughs softly then, and draws back fighting to resume a professional mask. Erik lets him, consumed with the knowledge that part of the Brotherhood is involved in a scheme that he hasn't been informed of, pursuing Shaw's nuclear scheme? He can't fault Charles's information, and those requisitions…Erik's personally signed off. _Its damning evidence, yet he knows nothing of it. _

"Will you help me get to the bottom of this?" He asks, and sees startled surprise in the younger man's eyes. Afterall…anyone involved will be looking to block out Emma…that's if she's not involved in the whole affair, but they won't know about Charles. No one other than his inner circle knows about his old team.

Taking a decisive breath Charles nods, and Erik smiles feeling a thread of warmth ignite in his gut. He daren't call it hope…not yet…but as he holds the door open, and watches the younger man walk out perfectly matching his stride. It is almost like the days before Cuba, when they were so perfectly in tune, and Charles was by his side.

"I haven't forgiven you for Raven," Charles notes, but Erik can't shake the heady rush of excitement as the younger man accepts his guiding hand, and takes the seat beside him. Silence falls in the room as they face down the members of the Brotherhood council...and tis different, yet oh so the same as Charles glances at him with a look of familiar mischief Erik can't help but think that those working against him don't stand a chance. They've already lost, they just don't know it yet.

"Please welcome Charles Xavier," Emma announces in a cheerful tone, taking up the itinerary. "I've already introduced him to the rest of you – now please lets continue. We have some new developments into the location of Genosha..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the meeting is finished, Erik is caught up in politics, and Charles leaves him to it taking a moment to absorb the strange architecture of the place as he walks absently outside. He's startled from his thoughts by Jara - an earth mover - he remembers from Emma's mental synopsis.<p>

The man he learns is from England, and is interested in learning more of Charles himself. Its only when Jara refers to the lost Galen _legacy_ that Charles realises just how far they have walked...

He takes a hesitant step away from the Englishman, "No," a low hiss escaping his lips, a sound that seems to whistle through the sand dunes around them.

Jara holds out his hands placatingly, "Wait, there is no need to decide now, I only mean to ensure your protection. Ican help you." The Earth elemental reaches out – to find his fingers hovering inches from their target, surprised he draws his hand back. "Mind control - Telepathy…you're_ GuiSen_…that explains…" he trails off.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charles demands. "Charles…you are the last scion of your line, the longest established legacy of us all…and you follow Magneto an upstart of no consequent lineage because he has dared to claim you?" Jara continues, "For less…much less wars have been initiated, you have no idea how many of our kind will rejoice at your return…the last of the Galen-Xavier legacy." Jara's gaze turns speculative. "With you at my side…we could overthrow empires…"

"Overthrow empires?" Charles asks softly, "You _are_ in favour of war?" Jara shrugs, "Yes and no. There are many benefits from starting afresh…but there is much to be learned and gained from the current system." His hand reaches out, and brushes the younger man's cheek, "Magneto does not deserve you Charles."

There's a fierce bite of sound, and then Jara is sent flying back through the air. Charles eyes are glowing in murderous fury, as he glowers at the earth elemental. "How dare you?" He demands. "You think I would ever – and with - you? You have no idea. _**You aren't a fraction the man Erik is!**_"

Jara frowns, wiping his lip, and looks up at the younger man, "Be reasonable. There are those who hesitate to follow this newcomer…" His voice is soft, and conciliatory, and his fingers are pressed into the soft sand beneath him. There is no warning as the ground shifts with sudden speed beneath Charles's feet.

He falls with a sharp cry of alarm - and Jara's expression shifts to satisfaction as he regards the dazed telepath - and never sees what hits him.

Erik face is contorted in stark venomous fury, energy crackling around him as he holds his palm out. He slips to his knees beside Charles, cradling him in his arms, a look so tender in his eyes that it makes Emma gasp as he looks up at her. Azazel beside her shifts to hover over the earth mover, as she leans quietly over Erik. "How did you know to come?" He demands softly.

Emma smirks in quiet awe, _"**You aren't a fraction the man Erik is!**" _She repeats, and meets Erik's gaze as he looks up at her. "A declaration of love if I ever I heard one…and you doubted yourself? Doubted he loved you?" She teases quietly.

* * *

><p>When he wakens Charles finds himself alone - sprawled in the large ornate bed. He gets to his feet, rubbing a hand through his ruffled hair – wincing at the pain that bursts through him. He examines the dark wound against his scalp tentatively in the bathroom mirror, stepping into the warm shower water brought with it only a deep sense of guilt. <em>What did he have to feel guilty over? He hadn't encouraged the earth mover… but then if he hadn't interrupted the meeting then perhaps it wouldn't have happened…<em>

He leant against the wall, wincing at the sharp pain that shot through his wrist - observing for the first time that someone had bound it in a neat bandage wrap. He bit back a groan grabbing a near towel and wrapping it round his waist. It was no less than he deserved. "No I don't think so." A deep voice murmurs, and he spins round in surprise. For a moment he can only gape at the metal kinetic, part of him quietly reveling in the handsomely honed form, admiring the lean muscles before he catches himself sharply.

"I have to say – you did remarkably well uncovering the conspirator," Erik announces smugly, leant ever so casually against the door frame. There is insufferable humour in those gorgeous eyes that sparks the guilt stricken rage in Charles. _"You - that's all you can say!" _He spits out, furiously - and throws the soap he is holding straight at Erik's face. "Char-" He reaches back to grab several more items - wincing when his wrist flares up.

"Stop-"the metal manipulator catches his arm above the bandage leaning over him. "You'll only make it worse-" Charles shoves him back - out the door. There's a muffled "Umph…" from Erik as Charles sends the wardrobe contents flying at him.

"Charles - stop-" Erik gasps - finally snapping up his magnetic shield - and Charles stares at the snake like metallic ropes that loop round his waist, but it only serves to further ignite his rage sending more and more items hurtling towards the metal manipulator. Fighting the firm tug drawing him forwards - till he is drawn to Erik - held in his arms.

"LET GO OF ME ERIK!" He yells, only to be held tighter. _Charles stop it - calm your mind… _And _that_ is like a slap to the face. Charles stills, everything clattering heavily to the floor.

"It will be alright mein Liebling," Erik soothes, his long fingers brushing through Charles's wavy hair, _It will be alright. _

Erik draws him towards the table that Charles hadn't really taken much note of before. He watches in mutinous silence as the elder mutant unwinds the sodden bandage round his wrist, frowning at the dark purpling green bruise there. "Hmm…its worse than it was-"

Charles jerks his hand back before stifling a gasp at the now familiar spike of pain. "Charles," Erik chides, capturing it again, and drawing out a fresh bandage. There's something too sensual, too soothing about the tender way in which his large fingers gently enfold his wrist that is draining the anger that Charles needs very much to hold onto.

With an exaggerated sigh the metal kinetic looks at the strewn clothes, and Charles's unrepentant features. "See…this is why we only have _metal_ furniture. _I_ at least have some control," he teases.

The younger man shoves him down, and they land in a tangle of limbs. Erik laughs softly as he kisses Charles, and for several perfect moments the younger man is responding, perhaps needing evidence of his Sentinel's desire, to wipe out the memory of Jara's unwanted touch.

"Shh…its alright…breathe_...slowly,_" the metal kinetic soothes, sitting up drawing Charles with him, and setting him down against the bed. "I will ensure he doesn't touch you again…" _I will ensure no one touches you again…unless you wish it. _He promises, setting his hand against the younger man's neck, and gently tilting his chin up.

The younger man blinks, a frown creasing his lips, "Erik-" he breaks off as the metal manipulator kneels before him, their heights now level. "I hurt you, I know that now, and not only you – but Raven, and the others…I have no excuse not really…I was just driven by a selfish need to protect you."

Charles swallows sensing the depth of his sincerity, "You mean it." Erik nods, "I…" he pauses, before forcing himself to continue, "When you were lying in the sands, and all I thought was…I had lost you…was losing you," Erik's hand enfolds both his own, large, powerful, and calloused. A warrior's hand, marked by the scars of battle, and things no one should ever have to bear witness to, and somehow emerged through each with his soul intact.

Yes Erik had born witness to some horrific events, his past shaped by terrible darkness…and yet for it all his mind shone so brightly. Charles hadn't lied when he said there was goodness in the metal manipulator, the goodness in Erik was strong, powerful, and courageous. Schmidt had sought to control him, make him into a weapon…yet he was so much more than that…he was a leader, wise – insightful, determined, devoted to protecting their people, selfless in that sense…a true guardian.

"Stop Erik," he entreats attempting to draw back, but the metal manipulator gently restrains him, "Charles what is it?"

"I can't Erik."

_Charles, look at me show me, _Erik commands enfolding him in his arms. "Why are you doing this?" Charles plants his hands on the taller man's chest, "You can't! I can't – you can't _**make**_ me love you!" His actions have drawn them closer their faces just inches part, and now he can feel his own breath catch. A spark of predatory humour flickers in emerald eyes, "You're right I can't _**make**_ you," just a moments warning before his lips are claimed in fierce passion. A clever hand sneaks round the back of his neck, drawing him closer, and his own heart is racing as a caressing tongue moves passed his willing lips.

They are both breathing heavily, and there is a flash of triumph in those too handsome chiselled features. A calming moment resting their foreheads together, _Need this, need each other. _

Fingers snake beneath Xavier's collar sending sparks of electricity shooting through him. A hitch of breath - his own, "Erik," he groans his resistance crumbling as he manages to catch at the taller man's wrists tugging his shirt open. He's very much certain if Erik asks him now, he couldn't refuse, and humour flickers in those damningly seductive features, "Don't worry," _I won't __ask__._

Charles is too stunned to react to that as he's walked backwards, his knees buckle hitting the side of the bed, and he's pressed down against the cushioned surface. His eyes held in Erik's gaze, as the metal manipulator leans over him and warm lips caress his throat, trailing soft kisses upwards. He gasps at the soft nip of teeth, attempts to twist away, and is overpowered held pinned beneath the metal manipulator's body as those lips work several marks against his skin.

Erik is _**marking **_him.

Xavier finally manages to tear his gaze from the rippling muscled biceps holding him down. "I can't go with you," he states brokenly, stilling the treacherous surface thoughts screaming otherwise. "I'm not _asking_," Erik's gentle response throws him his lips teasing gently against his own, and then he's drawing back, green eyes raking over Charles's sprawled body. He closes his eyes at the intensity of that gaze, and the taller man's palms frame his face, long thumbs gently running over his cheeks.

"Charles you're beautiful," Erik murmurs, "You must know this," _what is wrong Liebling?_ Charles closes his eyes unable to bear the intensity of his gaze, _if we bond our powers will be enhanced. _

"You worry what _**I**_ will do?" Erik falters after a moment. "Yes," Charles's eyes open, "and no." Erik gives a wry grin, "I suppose you've got some sense. Though you know it could make this whole process a lot quicker." The younger man exhales his annoyance pushing him enough to confess his deepest worry, "I don't know what _**I**_ will become. Since I can remember I've always had my gift." Examining the tension in Xavier's body, Lehnsherr's voice softens, "Charles you are the most compassionate person I know, what are you concerned will happen?"

The younger man swallows, "Do you know how far I can reach now Erik?" The taller man shakes his head, his thumbs pressing gently against the smaller man's wrists. "No neither do I," Charles admits. "Power corrupts Erik and-" He breaks off at the soft laugh, a precious rare sound, coming from Erik's lips, pure, and brilliant it silences him.

"Charles oh meine schatz," Erik kisses his hand, cradling it in his palm, "You of all of us have the least to worry about, and yet if it eases your mind do you think I would ever let you become something you would despise?" The younger man slowly sits up as Erik's weight lifts from him, watching as Lehnsherr kneels and takes his hand. "You once said I would possess a force no one could match – not even you. I think you were wrong in that, if anything we are evenly matched. We are the balance for each other."

"What are you proposing?" Charles asks warily, and Erik grins, "Proposing - yes, marry me."

Xavier stills in surprise paralysed by a thousand thoughts spinning through his mind, before he realises that Lehnsherr is serious.

_Its not legal, _Xavier protests and Lehnsherr grins.

_We're mutant's we'll make our own rules, our own society._

Charles swallows from another sensation of dizzying panic, _I'm supposed to do this...how is that going to work? _

Erik kisses him gently, _I see I've got your English sensibilities all turned round. I want you Charles, and I want the world to know you're mine._

The younger man's body betrays him, his lips parting, leaning into him, rapidly running out of objections as Erik's warm tongue forges wicked motions against his throat. He falters, _You're Jewish – and – I'm Catholic. _

The metal kinetic grins, _We will do things our own way. _Charles falls quiet as his wrist is drawn up and kissed gently. "We will create our own ceremony," Erik's smile turns wicked, "Perhaps Azazel can officiate."

Erik unfolds Charles's palm, and he watches in hazy uncertainty as a silver ring floats out of Erik's pocket, and here is Charles sitting in nothing but a towel. Certainly not how he had ever thought about this occurring, if he had it certainly wasn't like this, with him being on the receiving end. Yet he feels strangely calm a certainty that this was always supposed to happen.

The ring is beautiful in its simplicity, a band of unmarked glistening metal, as it hovers in the air between them. Erik's fingers unfold his clenched hand, and he leans forwards kissing his knuckles – a knight's promise. "I am not some damsel in need of rescuing," Charles remarks, blushing when he realises yes he did say that out loud. Humour flickers in those infuriating green eyes, relieving the sudden tension of the moment.

"I ask only that you allow me to prove my worth to you, and if you deem me so allow yourself to become mine," Erik's voice is soft and sensuous as velvet, a rich dulcet rumble and Charles can't breathe, can't look away, "In return everything I am, my mind, heart, and soul are yours. All that I own will belong to you."

_You want too…court…you're asking for permission to court me? _Charles asks in confusion. "Should I ask Raven for her approval?" Erik asks only half seriously, "And if you accept my terms it will be exclusive…I will not allow you to suffer the attentions of other suitors…" The younger man swallows, "And yourself?"

Erik's eyes flicker, and Charles reels from the sudden depth of the metal manipulator's feelings. "I do not desire anyone else. Make no mistake about that Charles. You are the only one worthy to be my partner, my equal. I _want_ you Charles, more than anything I thought possible." He pauses, "But I have learned that what I _need_ is for you to be happy…and if that means I must let you go…if this doesn't work out…then I will do so."

He's sincere…and Charles blinks back sudden tears. "Oh you foolish, foolish man," He whispers, reaching to brush the metal manipulator's cheek, "You can't love _me_."

"But I do," Erik responds softly, voice hushed, "Charles if you would allow me I would spend a lifetime showing you just how much." Gently those calloused fingers reach up and brush the tears from the younger man's cheeks. Hands that have crushed throats, and can wield metal with devastating force…so careful as they touch porcelain white skin.

_You haven't been loved enough in your life Charles I intend to make up for that. _

"Erik…you…" Charles's voice breaks, and he acts instead, lunging forwards – his motions take the metal manipulator by surprise. He catches himself, and Charles whose face is buried against his neck, arms wrapped tight around his shoulders.

_Is that a yes? _He asks tentatively. The younger man exhales, breath tickling his skin, yet he doesn't mind, everything is fixed as Charles lifts his head, and leans over him. "I'm sorry, no."

"No?" Erik thinks for a moment he's gone blind, the speed with which his heart sinks. _Not good enough…no…never he's not… _

"Erik!" Charles's perfect hands cup his face, and he doesn't move, doesn't do anything that will disturb the moment. _I can't accept a courtship from you…I can't. _And those perfect lips are meeting Erik's and a strangled cry escapes him. Is this a last goodbye kiss?

"Charles you don't have to-" He manages trying to recover some of his dignity, utterly failing when the younger man sits up, and the sight takes Erik's breath away, as his jaw drops open. Charles is beautiful, features flushed, and just begging to be ravished…yet not his…_not Erik's…_ He reminds himself fiercely.

"Truly you would be willing to let me go?" Charles asks in a hushed voice, and Erik closes his eyes. He can't look upon those sky-blue irises…not anymore… "You are free…the door is open…"

_You love me…so much... _

"Yes Charles…we've established that…"

"Yes…but you…would let me go – even though…" Charles falls silent, and Erik quietly mourns the loss of his voice. Perfect that voice…he could listen to it for hours. He listens as the younger man gains his feet, presumably to leave…his heart silently breaking.

He can't help the strangled sound as gentle fingers touch his skin – his cheek. "Charles…" His eyes snap open, yet he makes no move to stop the smaller man. "Erik. I don't want a courtship." Charles repeats, and the metal manipulator blinks, as those nimble fingers slip under his shirt, finally finding strength to act, he clasps those elegant wrists in careful restraint,

"Charles what are you doing?"

"Erik, I want-_no-_I _need_ you. _Now_." _I'm not…I'm sorry, but I can't wait…I need you…_

For the second time the world crashes around Erik, and he loses several moments…precious moments of Charles, moving in his lap, clothed in little more than a towel, lips crashing against his own. Several moments before his mind and body process those words.

Charles makes a muffled sound of protest as he's scooped up, and set down against the bed – out of the reach of that perfect tanned muscled skin. Erik towers over him, keeping him carefully pinned. "You wish to be mine?" He asks in a dangerous tone. "You acknowledge my claim on you?" _There will be no going back from this Charles. _ Erik's lips ghost along his neck and Charles shivers.

_Yes…Gods…Erik…I'm yours…ngh, _he gasps, breathing heavily, pulse beginning to race. Erik smiles a slow wicked smile, "You never set your terms Charles…so I will allow you time to make them." _It would be remiss of me to take advantage of you in your current state. _

"Erik," Charles groans, eyes widening as Erik in a blur of motion – suddenly he is being straddled, the metal manipulator leaning over him. There's just one thing wrong with the picture – Erik is still fully clothed and appears to be making no moves to address the situation. _Clothes! _He protests, and receives a wickedly smug grin in response.

"Charles **Eisenhardt** has a nice ring to it."

_Eisenhardt? _Charles asks after a moment, mind kicking in, as his eyes follow the slow methodical motions of the metal manipulator's hands, tracing lines over his chest. Letters, spelling out his name, _ t. _

"I want you to take my real name."

Charles swallows, breath stolen at this additional gift. Erik's family name…to be part of that…he knew how much afterall Erik's deeply hidden, and cherished family memories meant to him. _You are my family now Charles, _Erik clasps his hand gently, and he sees the silver ring hovering, watching spellbound as it moves to slip upon his finger and tightens to a perfect fit. _And you will be courted, you deserve that much…besides it will give you time to understand what I expect._

_What you __**expect**__? _

_Charles Eisenhardt will be a perfectly well behaved obedient Guide. _

"Sorry but you're stuck with the real me," Charles grins defiantly, meeting the challenge in Erik's humoured gaze. _Don't worry, I can teach you. _Warm lips brush his own. "Turn over." Erik orders softly, _Trust me darling._

_Darling? _Charles argues, but shifts, avoiding leaning on his bandaged wrist, _What are…?_

"Close your eyes." Erik murmurs, strong hands settling on his shoulders, and moving slowly down his back, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in their wake. _**Close**__ your eyes Charles. _

A hazy soothing warmth settles over the younger man, and he has difficulty fighting the compulsion. Erik smiles softly, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the nape of his neck, and shoulders. Observing as the younger man's breath evens, and his pulse begins to settle, as he relaxes. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, and Erik carefully examines the bruise against the back of his skull – created when he fell from Jara's attack. "I will allow no mor_e misunderstandings_," he vows softly.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this place?" Logan growls softly, ignoring the soft crunch of glass underfoot, as he takes in the sheer expanse. No wonder he doesn't like the feds, its more than mere dislike...its survival instinct.<p>

He turns at the softer footfalls behind him, and his companion gives an encompassing gesture, "This was the first...that I know of, hell's cradle."

"The first?" Logan halts, and his companion stills closing his eyes, "Damn it Remy, what is it?" He hauls the energy wielder up by the lapels of his coat, pressing him back against the wall. Remy's eyes are distant in pained memory, he hates this place...he can't stand it here. He's shaking, and cool - his skin is cool.

"Aww Rookie, come on," Logan realises softly, dragging him outside, back into the brilliant sunshine. After a few moments the younger man stirs as though coming back to life. "There are rumours...of an island off the east coast, this was just the preliminary facility Logan...the test site. There's no escape from ground zero...they call it _Genosha._"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :)<br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Apologies for the long wait - here is the next part. I have been angsting over this bit for some time, and finally just decided to get it out, and see what you all think. Any and all mistakes my own...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Resolutions<strong>

Charles wakens to the slow brush of fingers running through his hair, and a warm presence coiled around him, and a strange sensation of comfort, of safety, but that feeling shifts to a growing anxiety, that wells up along with the surprising notion to flee. He is _trapped_ held _pinned_ by a heavy arm wrapped around his waist.

_Sentinel, _his mind shrieks in warning, and he stiffens._  
><em>

"Charles," a calm steady voice assures familiar and soothing drowning out the sharp spike of anxiety, _breathe, shh…its all right Liebling._

He opens his eyes, and can't see anything but for the most dazzling disorientating green eyes. The metal manipulator is leaning up on one elbow, pressed close to Charles's side, but not stifling so. The younger man swallows, and follows the motion of the muscled arm resting lightly against his chest. Following his gaze and slowly so as not to startle him Erik lifts his hand, and reaches up to stroke the telepath's cheek in a gentle caress.

"I-" Charles begins closing his eyes feeling incredibly foolish. What had set him off into such a state of panic? "It's alright," Erik assures quietly.

_Is it? How can he know? Will it be? What is wrong with him? Why did he just-_

"Shh Liebling," Erik soothes, and Charles leans against him letting himself be pulled up and cradled in those strong arms. Lets himself relax for a moment in the feeling of safety, in Erik…_Sentinel. _

"I've got you," Erik assures softly, lips pressing against the smaller man's scalp, "I'm here."

Charles has the strange feeling he is falling but the panic is muted now as he is sheltered in Erik's embrace. The metal manipulator's mind is entwined deeply with his own. He exhales in realisation, "How?" Erik's lips curve into a smile, "You don't remember giving yourself so eloquently to me?" He teases.

**"You acknowledge my claim on you?" _There will be no going back from this Charles. _**

**_Yes…Gods…Erik…I'm yours…_**

Charles flushes in remembrance, "Oh but we didn't..." he swallows bringing an arm up to cover his face. "I think it is the intention more than anything," Erik responds gently catching his bandaged wrist, examining the injury. Charles's attention is drawn to his hand to the silver ring warming on his finger, his fingers are captured and entwined in Erik's.

The metal manipulator speaks softly, "I want you to tell me everything about your gifts. I do not want a situation where you are placed in danger because of my ignorance again." Erik presses a finger to Charles's lips silencing him with a shake of his head, _no Charles listen to me, what happened with Shaw is passed and though I cannot regret killing him I do and will always regret that you were forced to feel it. You will tell me anything I need to know regarding your safety, and protection - no matter how trivial you deem it to be. _

"I didn't mean to mislead you," Charles answers quietly, and Erik strokes his cheek, "no but I do not think you had a choice, now I know and you will tell me." "I don't know where to start," the younger man falters uncertainly. "How about at the beginning when you first manifested?" Erik offers, "I know you were young, can you remember when?" Charles shakes his head, "I've always since I can remember been able to hear people's thoughts."

"Your range?" Erik asks, and the telepath considers a moment before, "I don't know I was so mad with you I managed to reach Azazel here."

"From Westchester?" The metal manipulator blinks in surprise calculating the distances in his mind, but that was over 500 miles away. Already staggering, and when they consumated their bond would Charles's range expand even further? Just what would be the effects of this on the telepath's mind? Would it be a sudden jump in power, or a slow increase over time? "Perhaps you are right to wait," Charles notes quietly picking up on Erik's line of thought.

They needed to know more about lifebonds between their people. Erik wasn't going to risk Charles just to satisfy his own lust, no matter how much he wanted - needed to press him down and claim him - right now. Still there were other ways to pleasure his intended.

Charles swallows and the bob of his throat captures Erik's attention, he leans forwards drawing a delightful gasp from the telepath as he presses him down, and begins to explore that pale, unmarked throat his hands sneak lower capturing his penis and stroking the delicate foreskin. Charles arches in surprise, "Erik..." he groans and the noises he makes send shocks of pleasure down Erik's spine. It is not long before the younger man comes, lax and shuddering beneath him.

Erik could have orgasmed just from the ragged sound of his name on Charles's lips. "Let me," Charles entreats finally gathering himself into sitting up, "Please Erik, let me." The metal manipulator makes a low noise in his throat gaze fixed on the younger man as Charles slowly sensuously slips to his feet, and sinks to his knees before him. The vision of Charles knelt so willingly before him - Erik almost loses his hard won control, shivering as the younger man's graceful fingers palm his skin, and he leans forwards, his lips engulfing Erik's hard cock. Shivering Erik fights the urge to press the younger man's head down, his hands moving to rest against the telepath's shoulders. Charles is a sucubus, he must be...the way his lips slide so teasingly over Erik's skin, and engulf him with such skill. He groans deep and low, startled by the swiftness of his own orgasm, scarsely giving anywarning for the younger man. Charles is panting just as much when he finally lifts his head, and licks his lips to swallow the last of Erik's seed, and looks up at him with such languid satisfaction.

Oh...

Erik pulls him up, kissing him fiercely, Charles's delighted pleasure filling his mind, and Erik holds him close in fierce possession. "Erik!" Charles gasps at the soft crackle of energy racing over his skin, and Erik grins softly, breathing in the younger man's musk as he presses a kiss into his scalp. He lets him pull away, and escape into the bathroom, mentally photographing every inch of Charles's perfect naked body as he follows. The shower is equal pleasured torture, easing but also heightening Erik's urge to touch Charles to press against him and make that final step. To sink deep into the younger man, and mark him with his seed. Charles murmurs a soft languid agreement, and Erik is never more grateful for his hard won control.

"Liebling," he sighs, and Charles grins up at him. Getting dressed proves a whole knew set of trials - Charles of course in his hasty departure brought no spare clothing with him. Erik is severely tempted to keep him naked in his rooms, but the sight of one of his own black polonecks on the younger man makes his heart race once more. Charles in his clothes. _Yes. _

_Verdamnt!_ He swears softly to himself, and hears a delighted chuckle of laughter as Charles picks up on his growing predicament. "We could stay here and finish what you started," he murmurs slinking carefully to his feet. Erik catches him, pressing him back against the wall, deliberately hemming him in, "Or you could stay here naked, chained to the bed awaiting my return..?"

Charles swallows as Erik noses his neck, and the metal manipulator smirks when he feels the sharp jolt of the younger man's pulse. "Oh God Erik," he twists away, his breathing already ragged. "Maybe I should just go back to Wes-" He is cut off with a silenced gasp as the taller man's lip crush against his own, and he is pressed held back against the wall. _No not leaving can't, _neither is entirely sure whose mind is shrieking the most denial. Erik pulls back breathing just as heavily, "No I don't think that would be...wise." The metal manipulator runs a hand through his hair, setting it back in place and Charles swallows, caught in the man's innocent seeming motions.

Erik carefully moves to rebandage Charles's wrist. The younger man watches quietly, absorbed in the movements of the metal manipulator's fingers. Erik's hands are calloused, worn with scars, those of a warrior. A fighter who will not hesitate to defend his mate. Charles swallows as this knowledge sinks into his primal mind, and he feels something give within him, some deep resistance he had been unaware of as he relaxes beneath the taller man's gentle touch.

"Azazel will take a message to them. You need to eat and I am sure we have tea stocked around here somewhere, and then we have a traitor to deal with," Erik concludes, and Charles blinks, "sorry?" Erik smirks and Charles is certain that he is going to be permanently flushed throughout the day. Maybe he would be best just staying here.

_I can easily arrange that, _Erik offers rising to his feet, _let me take care of you._

Charles swallows unable to break that seductive gaze as he is drawn up from the chair too caught up in Erik's intent expression to realise they have been moving slowly backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Erik's lips capture his own and he is eased down against the soft surface, his wrists pinned above his head. "Erik..." he groans as the taller man's hands slide beneath his jumper, teasing over his skin leaving soft ripples of energy in their wake.

_"There is nothing to stop you Charles spending just one day in bed," _Erik murmurs softly against his ear, _lay down, let me take care of you._ Charles's eyes flutter closed, and he feels a surge of fierce satisfaction emanating from the taller man. _"Not fair," _he protests jolting as he recognises the cool sensation of metal sliding round his wrists - down his arms. "_Hmm," _Erik grins, _"I think I will just keep you here."_ _  
><em>

* * *

><p>There is utter silence in the room as the traitor is brought forwards. Emma regards the earth manipulator with weary resignation, the man had been a fool and more likely than not had ensured the goal he wanted to prevent. Azazel stands beside her regarding their leader and his companion with sharp interest, most especially the silver ring upon Xavier's finger. The red mutant had been smiling most of the morning, and if anyone knew just how much of a romantic the man was it would certainly shatter his fiercesome reputation.<p>

_You wouldn't dare, _Azazel projects back, and she gives him a challenging smirk, _no? _Azazel's tail flickers in amusement, _no they would never likely believe you anyway, and I certainly would have to mention a few things about how you have been supporting our leader's lost cause. _ Emma blinks, and the red mutant's smile deepens, _see I __know that a certain missing folder of information happened to turn up amidst Tibson's effects in Westchester. _

_Really? How interesting, _she responds in a tone that says anything but. He smirks, _very considering that the only people who knew enough to compose it are in this room. I wonder who it could have been? _She affects a nonchalent expression,_ just how to you propose that I got such a document all the way to America, and then through Xavier's security net?_

Azazel's grin deepens,_ I know how you like to conspire, and get people to do the heavy lifting. I'm certain that our shapeshifting comrade may not have known exactly what purpose she was serving when she happened to take those documents home, and I'm especially certain that though she no longer objects to our leader she would not do anything that would push her brother into his arms.  
><em>

Emma glancies at her nails once more to maintain her unconcerned pose, _I'm certain you're right, afterall it smacks of conspiracy as you say. I certainly wouldn't do anything so garish as to meddle in our leader's love life, afterall that is no concern of mine. My only concern is only that I do not end up working for another paranoid madman. _Azazel flicks his tail,_ no but I am certain I would appreciate you leaving our comrade out of your schemes in future. _

The diamond telepath looks up from her nails now,_ comrade? Is that all the lady Mystique is to you hmm? What did your intended have to say when you went to see her this morning? Was she full of devotion for you all but dropping her brother in our leader's lap? _Azazel simply casts her a neutral look, smirking at her sudden pout. He knew exactly what tactics to use to deflect Emma's attention and she could not get through his shields without a lot of work. _  
><em>

Both look up at Janos's soft hiss, and Azazel reaches a hand out to steady the wind manipulator, but Angel beats him to it. The winged mutant curls into Janos's chest, and he looks down at her, his anger softening. Azazel had all but forgotten Janos's dislike of the earth manipulator. He did not know the source of the quarrel but the wind manipulator rarely took offense with anyone, and so Azazel was inclined to trust his companion's judgement in this case. It seemed Janos had been right. Jara's actions were a grave crime, there was none higher than an attempt to steal another's intended mate without open challenge. Erik could not have made a clearer statement that Charles was his when he sat the younger man by his side at the head of the Brotherhood meeting._  
><em>

Magneto stood tall, and regal as Jara was brought before him in shackles not an ounce of contrition in the earth manipulator's frame. It was clear from Azazel's view that the young professor was meant to be by his leader's side. He had known from the moment he first saw them together. Physically they were a perfect match, and mentally...they were bound by powers that had yet to be fully unleashed. Azazel could see the faint mesh around them, telepathic and electromagnetic forces doubling the strength of their bond. If he believed in such legends he would be inclined to think they were twined souls. Such pairs were spoken of only in the oldest myths of their kind, There was a prophecy that spoke of two who were destined to lead their people into a nation of their own, it was foretold they would have such power as to reshape the world. Azazel did not believe in fairy tales or prophets, afterall there were too many forks in the road for any vision of the future to be entirely acurate, but if there were any he would bet on to secure their people's future it would be Magneto and Xavier.

Erik had given a clear enough demonstration of his power when he lifted Shaw's submarine and scattered it like a bowling pin in Cuba. Azazel had been certain he was bonded then, and more than surprised that he was not he had not seen such power so under control before. The metal manipulator's gifts were ruled with a will as strong as the material he could manipulate, and that will Azazel suspected would be needed to tame his equally powerful mate. Xavier whose soft blue eyes reflected an entirely harmless facade of a young professor. A perfect human disguise. Azazel could pick up the power left in the wake of the pair's passing. Xavier's small frame would draw an attacker to Magneto's more obvious lethal form, but between the two of them they were more than evenly matched.

Which is why Jara was all the more a fool for stubbornly clinging to ways which had been outdated for centuries. The triumvirate had fallen many long years, and been scrabbling to regain their power ever since, placing far too much status on names, than in actual power. Shaw had been all too aware of their failings.

"Kneel," Magneto commands sternly, to the earth manipulator. The sheer weight of the command hits Charles like a blow and his knees buckle, only Erik's arm wrapped possessively round his waist keeps him on his feet. Jara's gaze flickers to Charles with a too knowing smile.

"You are a fool to think they will suffer the Scion being with _you,_" he responds to Magneto. _They, _hmm...so Jara is not working alone. Erik wonders if this is tied up with the same people following Charles in Oxford or someone else entirely, and that is the second time Erik has heard the term 'Scion' being applied to Charles.

"They?" he asks, and Jara laughs again. "Did you really think you were the first? The Brotherhood is but an infant in comparison to us. You would be best relinquishing your claim to the Scion, and letting him go if you wish to survive." Charles stiffens and various items in the room hum in low vibration in response to his white hot anger as Erik suffers Jara's insults with studied calm, gathering the information he needs from the venom, and inflection of the man's tone.

_Erik is mine, _Charles announces fiercely and it is not just Jara who hears him. The colour drains from the earth manipulator's features as he regards the cool fury blazing in the younger man's blue eyes, and the snap of energy that seems to court the air around them, "You may tell 'them' that any action taken against Magneto is an action against me."

Jara frowns, "you don't have to do this." Charles hisses in response, and he is not the only one. Erik casts a startled glance at Janos, before pulling the younger man closer, and all but tucking him under his shoulder. Charles sinks against him, and Erik feels a warm satisfaction as Jara's gaze darkens. "I believe you have a message to deliver," he concludes but lets his gaze darken into a warning from one Sentinel to another.

_Cross me again and there will be no mercy. _

Jara gets to his feet, and gives a mocking bow before sweeping out the room. Charles remains perfectly quiet in Erik's hold, but his eyes flash as they fix on the earth manipulator's back.

"Just what was that?" Erik asks staring at the wind manipulator. Janos looks up, "I do not trust him," he states simply. Emma steps forwards however and shakes her head, "Sugar _that_ was perfect," she announces proudly, "now the Triumvirate will have no choice but to ally with you. Even if they refuse to recognise your bond Charles has given you his allegiance, and they owe him theirs."

Erik frowns at this and Emma sees this is something that is to be discussed alone. She gives Charles's shoulder a gentle squeeze ignoring the metal manipulator's frown as she does so. The others follow her out. "What is this about Scions, and a Triumvirate?" Erik asks quietly. The smaller man won't meet his gaze, and Erik doesn't like it. "Charles look at me," he orders in the tone he sent Jara to his knees with, the younger man's gaze snaps up to meet his own. "I didn't know," Charles murmurs, "not till Tibs...that was the first time I heard the term 'Scion'."

Erik leans back against the wall, making himself look as least threatening as possible, watching the younger man pace. "A term which I take it applies to you," the metal manipulator notes softly. Charles looks up at him, and there is such a lost look in his eyes that Erik moves to enfold him. "I swear Erik, I didn't know," Charles's voice breaks, and the taller man holds him. "What Jara show you?" He asks softly.

_The Triumvirate. A group of organised Sentinels centuries old, they had ruled the old Europe with a concealed hand in a fuedal system of 'nobles', all overseen by one 'king'. The balance was disrupted when the King's son was born a Guide, and unlike previous occurances there was no clear alpha Sentinel from the other 'nobles' to claim him. The 'nobles' began to fight amongst themselves in order to prove their own dominance, and in the midst of ensuing wars the Triumvirate fell from power, the King killed, and his son (the scion) lost. _

_Out of the ruins of the second world war of course came Schmidt. He had followed up on the legends of the Triumvirate, and claimed some forgotten lineage. They accepted his claim, and helped him gain enough power to form the Brotherhood, in turn he promised to them that they would rule once more. Then of course came rumours that the descendent of the King's son may have been found. A Scion who was GuiSen, and who had been claimed by a Sentinel of no consequent lineage. An upstart pretender from nowhere. It would not do. _

_Not until Charles had proclaimed his allegiance to also be with Erik a move which it seemed bought time whilst the Triumvirate attempt to work their way round that. _

Erik knew he would never allow anyone to take Charles from him. The younger man had freely given himself, and Erik was not inclined to release him. Scion or otherwise, so the Triumvirate would deal, or Erik would prove his own worth to them as alpha. "You don't have to prove anything," Charles protests, "I don't care who they are or what they think, and this whole Scion thing is nonsense." Erik holds him close, kissing his scalp, humming in quiet agreement. "You knew we couldn't be the first, not with your monk's histories, and Tibson's knowledge."

"No but I didn't think we already had such numbers," Charles responds quietly, "all this time Erik...and think of all the atrocities they could have helped prevent."

_ The war, Schmidt...but then they had supported Schmidt for their own ends. It is entirely likely that if they had not, Erik would not be here today, he would never have been noticed in the camps, and perhaps his gift would not have manifested till it was too late, or maybe he would have had another life entirely.  
><em>

"You were right Charles, we are just like humans with all their self serving cruelties," he chokes in realisation, and Charles takes his hand, "and all their good too. Erik I meant it when I said you were the best of us."_  
><em>

"The best?" Erik asks looking intently at Charles, "Are you so certain?" He asks but Charles holds his gaze unwaveringly, remaining still as the taller man walks round him, and settles strong hands on his shoulders. "Kneel," the metal manipulator orders in that deep rumbling command that goes straight to Charles's heart. He is on the floor before the implications of it can sink in, dizzy and breathless as though he has run a marathon.

"Close your eyes," a softer subtler order but no less powerful, and Charles swallows wondering what the metal manipulator is doing, he gives a sharp gasp as he is lifted from his feet. "Erik!" He yelps, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck to gather his balance. Erik grins down at him, _We have some time before Jara returns to the Triumvirate and delivers his message. _Charles shakes his head,_ but you don't know he could go straight there, and Hank said he would be in touch as soon as he-  
><em>

_Trust me Liebling, a man like Jara will not leave it to chance and will take steps to ensure he isn't being followed, and he has to make contact first to find out where to meet his superiors. _Erik's grin deepens,_ I have to say Hank's tracking device is a marvellous design, if it works I'm thinking of having another one made.  
><em>

_Oh? _Charles asks warily, taking note that they are heading back to Erik's rooms it is not far with the taller man's strides. "Hmm, yes it could come in useful for keeping track of absent minded telepaths," Erik mumurs as he steps through the door. It slides shut behind them, and Charles watches in fascination as it almost seems to become part of the wall, you could hardly tell there was a door there...perhaps there wasn't. He reaches to touch the surface, and Erik watches in amusement not venturing an explanation leaving it to the younger man to figure out.

Charles's mind catches up with Erik's words and he scowls, "you are not injecting me with a tracking device." Erik's grin deepens, and he sets the younger man down, helping him get his balance. "Stay here," he instructs softly silencing the smaller man with a gentle sensous kiss. Charles exhales, as Erik vanishes into one of the smaller rooms. "Relax Liebling," Erik instructs softly as he returns, y_ou did well with Jara today. _Charles shakes his head, "Erik I have never wanted to hurt someone so much the things he said - he was thinking." The metal manipulator squeezes his shoulders gently, "I have been called worse names, and it will be much better to see his face when he realises the truth."

"I still think you would have been better waiting till after Genosha," Charles notes carefully. Erik sighs, "Charles the Brotherhood is divided into three camps, and now these triumvirate people...we can't afford a war on more than one front. The plans for Genosha have taken weeks to organise and get into motion."

"Yes so I don't understand why Jara could not be kept in a cell somewhere till the end of it," Charles responds. Erik shakes his head, "I'm assuming that he is supposed to check in with these people every so often so keeping him locked up wasn't an option, and I am also assuming that with their centuries of knowledge these people have ways to counteract anything we could do to convince them that Jara is still himself. I don't doubt that there are traps in his mind to counter anything that a telepath might do, and though I am sure you or Emma could have dealt with them I am not going to risk either of you when it is not necessary. We will do this the old fashioned way, they seem more inclined to that approach."

Charles bites his lip anxiously not liking the way that their forces were being divided. Who knew how long it would take Jara to contact these Triumvirate people, and just what about Tibson's network of Guides? Charles closes his eyes as he considers his lost friend, and feels Erik's concerned gaze settling on him. In three days they were moving on the island named 'Genosha'. Three days, and even with all Erik's months of planning Charles was not certain it would be enough. He could not dispel his growing anxiety. So much could go wrong.

"Or right," Erik notes softly, "We will move on Genosha and free our people from their captivity. We will build a home from the ashes of that place, and offer our people a place of refuge. What the Triumvirate, and those unwilling to compromise wish to do then will determine our response." Charles regards him uncertainly, and Erik presses Charles's palm to his lips, "Trust me?" The metal manipulator entreats softly.

Charles holds his gaze, and a sly grin sneaks across his features, "I don't think so." Erik snorts, "I suspect I should be deeply agrieved." The younger man looks away, "I need to speak to Raven, and the others." He closes his eyes, "She is going to want to be involved." Erik tugs him to his feet, "Stay the night, then tomorow we will both go, and discuss it with them. They deserve the opportunity to help where they can," _they are no longer children. _Charles pulls his hand free and regards Erik in consternation, "No then why are you planning on keeping me here?"

The metal manipulator grins unrepentantly, "That is my duty as your Sentinel to keep you safe. Still if you insist on coming you will be by my side the entire time, and you will do as I say." Charles shakes his head, "In your dreams."

"Oh but you are always in my dreams meine Schatz," Erik grins. Charles spins round to tell the metal manipulator exactly what he thought of being subject to several long months of lust filled dreams concluded with unfilled promises but instead stares. Visible now Erik has stopped blocking the doorway to the room Charles can see a table set out in elaborate fashion.

He exhales taking in the settings, and even through all the fancy dinner parties he has been forced to attend none were as elegant or as beautiful as this crafted intimacy. Crimson red and white place settings, matching napkins, and elegant styled silverware, roses white and red in perfect match (meaning love, and unity together), interspersed with forget-me-nots (meaning true love). When did Erik put this together? When did he find the time between...everything else?

"I promised you a courtship," Erik explains softly his arms coming round Charles shoulders, and the smaller man finds himself blinking back sudden tears. He swallows, "Its beautiful...Erik when did you-" He falls silent at the finger that comes to rest lightly against his lips. "A gentleman never tells," Erik evades gently, and guides Charles to take a seat, setting his chair back afterwards. The candlelight casts the room in a soft ambience, and Charles feels as though he is suddenly detached from reality in some perfect dream.

Dinner is served by a very courteous and gentleman like Azazel, enhancing the strangeness of the night. Charles is reminded of Tibson, and of the ethereal way his friend would move, seemingly a common factor amongst teleporters. Erik is the perfect charming 'host', and the evening vanishes far too quickly, ending in a surprise duet by Angel and Janos. The wind manipulator's fingers fly over the violin, and Angel's voice vibrating with such joy brings tears to Charles's eyes.

"Thank you," Charles murmurs into the taller man's hair as they come to the end of their silent waltz. Erik smiles softly, "Some day I will take you out, and spoil you as you deserve." The younger man shakes his head, "I don't think it could be any more perfect," _I had no idea Azazel was such a romantic, and Janos and Angel were lovely together. _

"Emma helped with the decor," Erik smiles softly, "Though I did get to chose the flowers." Charles leans up for a kiss, "Seems like there is a conspiracy going on." The metal manipulator lifts him up, and gently settles him down on the bed. "It would seem so," he agrees softly reaching to run his fingers through Charles's hair, playfully helping (hindering) him in his attempt to get undressed.

After a time they are lying close together, and Erik's hands are rubbing slow circles into Charles's shoulders pressing deeper to work at the knots in his muscles. Charles is not used to the gentle but firm touches, or the aching relief that comes from Erik's skilled fingers, or the strange calmness that seems to come just from the taller man's closeness. He is not used to wanting that touch from someone and it feels odd to do nothing and let someone else take control.

"Shh, calm your mind," Erik coaxes gently. "I can't just will myself to relax. It doesn't work like that," Charles responds in mild amusement and feels Erik's own reflecting back at him. "No?" The metal manipulator's voice is brimming with the acceptance of a challenge. "What if I say it like this..." Erik grins leaning close to whisper against the smaller man's neck, "..._**relax** Charles." _

Oh...

That tone of voice was not fair. Charles swallows as a wave of intense calm seeps through him. He all but swoons against Erik's chest, and struggles to keep his eyes open. Erik smiles down at him with an expression of such fondness in his features that it is tearing Charles's heart, and the aggravation he knows he owes the arrogant stubborn jerk. "Jerk...hmm that's not very nice," the taller man laughs. "Not fair," Charles murmurs in response his eyes fluttering closed at the soft caresses through his hair. "Hmm I never promised fair," Erik smiles, _rest Liebling. _ _  
><em>

He watches as the younger man's breathing evens out, and exhales in quiet wonder that even after everything Charles is here with him. So trusting. He can't lose him, he can't let anything happen to him. Erik exhales, drawing the blanket around them both, holding the younger man close. The Triumvirate has been given warning. They and anyone else who threaten to take Charles from him will pay the cost. Erik would tear the world apart and reshape it to get Charles back, and those who dare to hurt him, Erik will destroy. There will be no trace of they ever existed. He will completely obliterate them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review - reviews are love!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has supported so far - just a couple more chapters to go...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PART 14 – DISTRACTIONS<strong>

Genosha.

She glistens like a siren calling out to be avenged.

An island fortress of jungle wasteland, buried mines, and barbed wires.

No welcome here.

In the heartland like a gaping maw is the entrance to the underground facility calling to Erik like a siren - the steel entrance crumples beneath his command as easy to shred as paper.

This is easy.

Too easy.

Beside him Charles exhales, tension filling his small frame.

_Erik! _ _  
><em>

Not even the helmet can block their growing bond, but the telepath's warning comes a fraction too late. Erik turns towards him seeing panic flaring in the smaller man's brilliant blue eyes. The ground shifts with the force of an earthquake.

Blackness.

Erik comes sharply to, his cheek stinging from the harsh slap, blinking rapidly he glowers up at his captor - only to exhale in surprise. "Logan?" He questions sharply. The warrior growls softly, leaning back and gesturing around them. The metal manipulator is lying where he fell. The soft sounds of the wild jungle echo around them. Where is Charles? The rest of the team - Emma, and Azazel, are still unconscious. The helmet he was wearing is gone.

"Charles..." Erik exhales and reaches out through the bond but there is nothing only painful static. Charles. They have taken him.

Overhead there is a rush of sound, and Erik automatically reaches out steadying the jet. "Some people just don't know how to fly," Logan sighs watching as the Blackbird is brought to a juddering halt. Gambit is the first to leap out racing towards them, "Logan you idiot! Why did you do that? You could have broken your neck from the fall!" Logan huffs quietly to himself, "Been there, done that."

The others rush out of the jet. "Where is he?" Raven demands fiercely, "Where is my brother?" In the distance there's a distinct crumpling sound. "Erik get yourself under control," Logan snarls, "We need to move." There is a sharp groan from Emma as she sits up clutching her head, beside her the others are stirring. Erik doesn't understand what is going on. If the enemy already knows they are here why just leave them? Why not simply kill them...and why take Charles?

_Charles…_

Erik reels from the sharp stinging blow, and has Logan pinned up against a tree before he even realises what he is doing. "_Magneto_ get a grip," the warrior snarls back at him, "This whole operation is a trap. Stryker's been after Charles from the beginning."

Fierce dread curls in Erik's gut. Charles. He needed to find him. _Now. _

Emma catches his shoulder, "Erik this is just what they want - you distracted enough to charge straight into the jaws of hell to find him. We need to proceed with the plan." He wants to snarl at her, and tell her to go away. Of course it is a trap. That does not mean he is going to leave Charles in their hands.

"Please Erik," Raven pleads. Raven, Charles's sister. Charles would be most unhappy if she were hurt because Erik acted recklessly. Exhaling the metal manipulator runs a hand over his face calling on some deep untapped reserve of calm. Patience. Whoever has Charles has taken him for some purpose. Given the amount of time that has passed they cannot have gone far. There are footsteps leading right back into the tunnel, and Erik has a strong feeling that Charles is in there. Somewhere.

He turns to his team, "Emma, Azazel, I want you to coordinate with Janos and the others. Check their status, and if able continue with the plan. I will continue with the original objective." There is a woosh of air and lingering sulphur as Azazel tilts his head, and then vanishes. Erik frowns at the diamond hand that locks around his wrist. Emma's mouth twists into a wry frown as she shakes her head, "It's likely they've tried to break his control. There is no telling what state he will be in."

**_...break his control..._**

Erik closes his eyes briefly feeling more than ever the stinging gaping loss in his heart, the absence of his other half. Charles. Erik could not bear thinking what they might be doing to him. Right now.

Enough.

They were going retrieve Charles, and then Erik was going to destroy those who had dared to tear the telepath from his side.

* * *

><p>Logan leads the way into the tunnel complex with Remy, Alex, Sean, and Hank a couple of steps behind him.<p>

Raven stays close to Erik and Emma explaining quietly that Logan had returned a few hours earlier to the mansion with his memories intact, and Remy (Gambit) with him. Remy it seems was a survivour of experiments conducted by another branch of the CIA headed up by Stryker a few years ago. This same group had caused Logan's infusion with adamantium. The metal was not a natural part of the warrior's mutation. The original test facility had been destroyed by Logan, but there were already rumours of a much larger one based on an island that was supposed to be impenetrable.

With Raven's knowledge it had not been hard to work out that this surviving facility was Genosha, hidden for so many long years - why would information suddenly come to light about it? Clearly the Brotherhood had been led there. It turned out however that Stryker was not after Erik, or any of the Brotherhood, but Charles. The General had changed his game - clearly giving up on creating a warrior like Logan. What did the General want with Charles? Why had he not also taken Emma if it was because of his telepathy? Charles was more powerful than her true...but just what game was Stryker playing?

Remy drops back a little, and regards Emma in a moment of quiet introspection. "I know you," he announces softly, "You were there weren't you?" Emma stiffens, "I don't know what you mean." Remy blinks quietly and then nods, "Ah of course, my mistake - I'm sorry."

It is five minutes later that Emma holds up her hand. _"Left - we are here," _she announces and Erik regards the thick doors, wrenching them sharply open by crushing his fist. In the deafening silence they can make out a massive glistening dome. This version of Cerebro is ten times larger, than Hank's prototype.

Charles. Erik stops in the doorway.

"Yes," Stryker announces smugly as he distracts them all with the vision of Charles, locked into the machine, "You see this has been planned for some time, though the schedule has been accelerated." Hank's mind processes this, "You've modified the design," he realises instantly. Stryker glances at him, "Dr McCoy, it's a shame you got infected your brilliance will be a sore loss."

_...your brillliance will be a sore loss. _

Stryker is speaking as though he has already won. "What have you done?" Emma asks in pale horror, and the General smiles. "Ah my dear, I was wondering if we would meet again and is that Le Beau I see? Yes and Logan my dear friend. This is turning into quite a reunion."

Logan snarls and runs forwards - slamming straight into a crackling field of energy. A barrier - stopping Erik reaching Charles. His eyes scan the room intently searching for any faults. He senses the energy field now - raising from floor to ceiling.

_Erik - he is stalling, _Emma projects needlessly.

Stryker chuckles, "You never did quite understand did you?" Erik looks around as the others begin to slide to their knees all but Emma who has shifted into her diamond form. "You have to stop him Erik," she gasps. In that instance it clicks in the metal manipulator's mind.

_You've modified the design... _

Cerebro.

Charles had been the final piece in Stryker's plan. He was using the telepath to kill them all. "You set your own people up to die?" Erik asks in angry horror of the trap he has fallen into. Stryker smiles wistfully, "Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good. The infection destroyed at source, and those of you remaining don't have long left." Power crackles around them as the monstrous machine begins to power up. It will start with them here and who knew how far - how many people - Charles would reach.

Charles - Stryker would turn him into a weapon.

No.

Charles was so much more than that. Anger blazes in the metal manipulator's heart. No. He reaches out to the bond once more, and once more finds himself repulsed by a barrier. Something is blocking him reaching the telepath. His Guide. _Guide_. Yes. What had Charles told him?

** _I believe true focus lies between rage and serenity. _ **

Erik had the rage so much of it but serenity? He closes his eyes and opens them to focus on the pale figure strapped into the machine. Charles. Charles was his balance, his serenity.

Focus.

He feels an intense calm steady him as he keeps his gaze fixed on the smaller man. Charles.

Emma gasps feeling the static build in the air, and even Stryker begins to look concerned as metal panels strain in their holdings, the energy field crackling like an angry wasp - louder and louder - till it snaps. Power crackles in the air, and arcs in a dazzling display around the metal manipulator who appears the very visage of calm.

Stryker yelps and stumbles back moving to draw his gun.

He crumples to the floor.

Beside him a small child, previously unseen begins to laugh. Erik stares. "You're too late," the child grins, "far too late." Emma frowns at the child, and suddenly lashes out with her fist. There is a sharp pained cry, and Erik realises that the boy is sitting in a wheelchair and how did he not see that before?

Lights flicker, and Erik feels the build up growing into an undeniable overload. On the table is the helmet. He grabs it and pulls it over McCoy's head. The scientist groans, and sits up rubbing his face. Around them the others twitch struggling for consciousness. Blood trails from Raven's nose - and no - Erik won't let her be killed by her brother. He ignores the headache building in his skull, concentrating fiercely on the blue furred scientist in front of him. "Hank you've got to shut it down," he orders. Luckily McCoy seems to recover quickly enough and moves to stand over the dials.

Erik shudders struggling to stay on his feet but struggles forwards, he reaches and clasps Charles's hand in his own. The smaller man's eyes are closed. Charles's mouth opens in a silent scream and he jerks twisting wildly his back arching horribly. Erik tightens his grip in rising panic, "McCoy!"

The scientist stills and shakes his head, "Erik I'm sorry - its too late. I can't shut down the power, they've set up a feedback loop."

_No...no...no..._

Erik presses his forehead against the telepath's, _No Charles - stop - come back to me! _

He shrugs off the diamond hand that grips his shoulder, and clutches the smaller man's hand tighter. He can taste iron, and sense the blood dripping from his nose but he cannot kill Charles not even to stop this. No. Not after everything they have been through not after three blissful days of growing understanding. No. Erik refuses to give up. He will not let him go. A determined frown creases his brow as he wills himself to remain conscious defying the searing agony tearing through his skull.

_CHARLES! _ _LET THEM GO! COME BACK TO ME!_

_CHARLES!_

* * *

><p>He has to find them all, he has to find the brilliant sparks of light.<p>

_CHARLES!  
><em>

He wakens in a daze _crimson _obscures his vision and he struggles to gather his balance as the world teeters, and his mind aches from the sudden confinement of his body. The silence is too sudden too loud - and just where is he? He stumbles looking down in confusion at the arms wrapped round him in support.

He knows this man - this face staring intently into his own. He knows those metallic green eyes, and dazedly reaches up to trace the outline of that smooth chiselled jawline. "Hello Liebling," the man smiles tightly and how could he ever forget that voice? Swallowing Charles closes his eyes at the sickening lurch and sense of sudden dislocation. The arms holding him tighten, "I've got you," Erik murmurs calmly. In sickening disorientation and a vague numb horror Charles throws up, emptying his stomach beyond what little it contains.

Strength fills him - a cooling shield of energy around his frayed mind. He has the distant recognition of _metal _and _Erik..._but everything else is a vague shadow on the peripheral edges of his vision. He hears distant murmurings, and latches onto that deep soothing voice as an anchor.

Raven groans opening her eyes, and wipes the blood from her nose in disgust. She blinks and slowly the image in front of her begins to clear. Her head throbs but she can stand. Erik is supporting her brother who is pale as a ghost. She swallows wiping away sudden tears of sharp relief. Around her the others scramble to their feet, and she helps Alex up and moves to check on Hank. The scientist is engrossed in the smoking consoles so she figures he is fine, and gives Alex a hand in lifting Sean up. The younger boy gives a low groan as his eyes open, "Whoa...I am never drinking again..." he vows.

Logan growls as his wrist is caught by a diamond hand just inches from smashing Stryker's face in. Emma shakes her head, "Let me reintroduce myself." Remy flinches as Stryker arches off the floor, the General's body contorting to some imagined agony. The scream comes from Charles - shocking in the silence. Emma stills, and then as Remy watches McCoy hands the helmet over to Magneto who sets it carefully over the smaller man's head. The younger telepath quietens, and Erik gives a sharp nod. The diamond telepath's expression hardens once more into a terrifying frown as she leans over Stryker's body.

The General's eyes flicker open and fix on Magneto holding Xavier tucked close in the shelter of his arms. The metal manipulator's gaze is openly tender as he murmurs gentle assurances, one hand firmly resting in the nape of the smaller man's neck. Lehnsherr was _grounding_ him. Stryker realises in astonishment, like electricity being earthed the metal manipulator was just as clearly stabilising the telepath from the sudden shock of being severed from Cerebro and thousands upon thousands of minds. Stryker closes his eyes as he feels Emma's familiar icy touch in his mind, and tastes the burnt ashes of failure.

_Yes, _she grins viciously down at him, _your plan failed to take out a single mutant. How proud do you feel in wasting all those resources all that effort hmm? I imagine your funders are not going to be too happy with you, but don't worry I have something in mind to keep you busy..._

* * *

><p>The rest of the plan goes like clockwork.<p>

Their bretheren are freed relatively swiftly. The battles are short and swift. The people here are merely scientists - not soldiers, and it is clear that Stryker bet everything on capturing Charles. Rage thrums in Erik's veins, and the horror of it is all that is keeping Charles on his feet. One by one they set their people free - and then its over they've done as much as they can. Emma turns to Erik a sharp expression in her eyes, "Go – get him out of here," she orders softly.

Azazel deposits them outside the shielded room, giving Erik a devilish smirk before vanishing again.

Stryker had risked everything on drawing them to Genosha. The island had been the bait - the honeytrap - to entice Erik and the rest of the Brotherhood. The General had believed that such a powerful incentive would be enough to at least temporarily draw Charles to the metal manipulator's side. He had been the true target all along. With Charles locked into Cerebro and drugged Stryker had planned to use him to destroy all mutants starting first with those on the island. Stryker's serum to subdue Charles had been carefully formulated over several years from experiments on his son. Jason. The child in the wheelchair whose own anger and twisted hatred had been skillfully turned against his own kind.

Terrifyingly Stryker's plan had almost succeeded. The serum had knocked Charles out, combined with Jason's power which blocked the bond to Erik leaving the telepath frighteningly vulnerable to suggestion. It had_ almost _succeeded because in spite of everything Charles had instinctively obeyed Erik's command to stop. A bond of trust that went far deeper than words that Erik was still coming to understand. Charles trusted him, and Erik in turn owed the younger man his Guide everything. Charles had more than saved his life, he had saved Erik's soul, and prevented him from becoming the monster that Schmidt would have made him.

_Lights so many lights, _Charles sends drowsily. Erik gently lifts him up into his arms and the thick reinforced metal doors open at his command. As he crosses the threshold the younger man starts as though punched. "Shh…its alright Charles," Erik soothes carefully easing him down onto his feet, supporting him as wide blue eyes open in sharp accusation. "What have you done?" The younger man demands as he reaches a hand to test the strange sensation against his skull - the helmet. "Necessary – you were losing your mind," Erik responds gently. "You've – I can't-" Charles draws back in panic.

Erik catches him herding him against the wall as Charles sways and carefully lifts the helmet. The younger man stills, and Erik takes sharp note of the bruises on his pale face, cataloguing each and every one. "Hush Liebling let me help you," he orders drawing open Charles's torn shirt running his fingers carefully over the younger man's bruised chest. "What are you doing?" Charles asks wearily but is too exhausted to stop him. "Shh," Erik commands tilting his head up carefully assessing the cuts on his jaw.

The younger man is hurting, weary, and can barely keep his eyes open, and Erik's Sentinel instincts are roaring. God - he had almost lost him today. Erik only hoped he was up to the task to the belief the younger man had in him. "Charles," he exhales softly enveloping the smaller man in his arms in a fierce surge of protection. Stryker had been after Charles all along, and Erik had fallen for it.

He opens his eyes at the gentle brush of lips against his own. "Charles-" He begins, breaking off into a sharp gasp, as the unexpected pain in his shoulder bursts through him - and is eased - by the tentative press of elegant fingers against the darkening bruise and Charles's hesitant caress in his mind. The smaller man slowly presses him back against the bed and a look of frantic worry creases the younger man's features, his hands exploring Erik's bare skin for any further signs of discomfort. There is a nasty gash against his thigh and truly he hadn't paid any attention to his own injuries before now. The pain and discomfort are eroded away leaving behind a tantalizing warmth. He swallows another moan, and catches the younger man's wrists in his own.

Charles blinks and regards him quietly.

It is so hard to not give in to the urgent need to just take him. He needs to _tend_ his mate pressed so alluringly against him - but the telepath is not exactly in his right mind. Erik clamps down fiercely on his own urgent need to complete the bond. "Come here," he commands softly and draws the younger man into his arms pressing his fingers against the taut muscles in the telepath's shoulders, easing him down against the sheets. Charles's blue eyes open rebelliously fighting sleep.

Erik leans forwards and kisses him softly, "Shh, I'm here Charles - _rest_."

* * *

><p>Charles wakens to a vague awareness of lazy warmth, of <em>safe <em>calmness being projected from close by. He runs a confused hand through his wavy hair. The white blankets slip down his shoulders as he cautiously sits up. The room is familiar but no longer as spartan as it was. It has been decorated with flowing metallic pieces, that seem to vibrate with a soothing steady pulse of calmness. The platform is now truly a bed - the metal still bears its structural strength, yet is soft to touch.

The scent of warm toast draws his attention to the curving metal shelf jutting out from the wall. On a silver plate lie four neat rounds of toast, lightly buttered, with honey…_just as he likes it_…and a large mug of tea still steaming though the metal handle is cool to touch.

He reaches up, and observes the paper weighed down beneath the cup.

An elegantly handwritten note.

_Charles, _

_Enjoy the tea – it should be edible - I made it myself. _

_Erik_

Charles swallows his heart racing as he reads the note a second and third time before clenching it in his fist. Erik's handwriting is beautiful sharp and crisp lines efficient and bold - strong just like the man himself. Feeling sharp trepidation, and a startling urgent ache in his chest for the metal kinetic's presence, Charles distracts himself by exploring the room further. There hadn't really been much opportunity to look around before Genosha. In the time they had had to themselves he had been too distracted by Erik's presence to really pay much attention to their surroundings.

The walk in wardrobe has familiar rows of long black turtle neck jumpers and sleek polished black shoes, all lined up perfectly one after another. Really, Erik could always make a second career as a secret agent. Charles grabs a large white shirt for modesty wincing as he slips it over his ribs, noting the darkening bruises selfconsciously. He was going to be a mottled colour of yellows, blues, and greens before long.

Looking up his gaze is caught by small elegant sculptures - metal of course. There is a beautiful forest of trees each piece unique and a veritable piece of art. In quiet wonder Charles picks up a likeness of a weeping willow marvelling at the tiny fragile details of the veins on the leaves so delicate he was almost afraid to break it, feeling it radiate with a distinctive signature.

Erik. He had created this. These...

A tear slips down his face and Charles brushes it away in mild surprise. This entire room was Erik's canvas and he had created a work of art. He starts as strong arms enfold him from behind. His wrists are caught, and the tree plucked gently from his startled grip. "Charles," Erik greets softly his voice a sensuous pulse against his throat, "I see you got my message."

With a flush of self -consciousness Charles realises it is still clutched tightly in his left hand. He releases his death like grip upon it, swallowing uncertainly as the metal kinetic stretches out hand. The cup of steaming tea is set in front of him. "Drink," Erik chides softly. The ordering tone is beset by the hand that cups the back of Charles's neck, warm fingers stroking calm circular motions against his skin, slipping deftly beneath his shirt collar.

Charles almost chokes on his mouthful of tea, "What are you doing?" He demands wearily, freezing when warm laughter brushes the nape of his neck. "Relax," Erik orders plucking the cup from his grasp, drawing him down to a soft cushioned divan. "I don't nee-" the younger man begins to protest only to groan when the press of fingers deftly unknots a particularly painful twist in his shoulder muscles. "Shh," Erik instructs softly guiding him to sit between his legs, "You'll trust me to know what you need."

The warmth left in the metal kinetic's touch draws a lazy blissfulness in the younger man. "It's alright mein Liebling, _relax_," Erik's compulsion runs through him, his voice a deep warmth that draws Charles into a hazy unfocused state. "Hmm?" He blinks. "Eat," Erik instructs humming in satisfaction when Charles tentatively attempts to do so. He cannot manage it all and feels strangely aggrieved, but Erik is pleased at what he has managed, "Hush, you know you'll only make yourself ill if you push yourself too hard."

For several peaceful minutes Charles is quiet, enjoying the possessive motions of Erik's fingers cording through his hair until there is a sharp nip of teeth against his throat. He jerks forwards scrambling to his feet. "Erik?" He demands warily taking sharp note of the metal manipulator's lidded gaze. The taller man rises with slow predatory certainty to loom over him, and slowly so slowly reach out to run his fingers along Charles's jawline and down beneath the shirt collar to where a new red mark lies upon his skin. "Erik...?" Charles asks again warily seeing the determined decision in the taller man's features.

"I won't let you be taken from me again Liebling. We've run out of time," Erik responds possessively.

_**We've run out of time.** _

The words ignite like sparking fires in the smaller man's mind - wakening his Sentinel nature. "Erik no we don't know what will happen," he protests shoving the taller man back, stepping away when the metal manipulator attempts to close the distance between them. "No?" Erik grins in response, his blood begining to ignite as he begins to circle the smaller man. Charles warily counters his motions.

_Alpha's did not submit without a fight, and Erik would settle for nothing less. _

He moves sharply forwards and Charles darts out of his reach but refuses to let himself be backed into a corner. "I know exactly what is going to happen Charles," Erik's grin deepens, "and just how this is going to end." The younger man swallows, "Erik wait-" Metal snakes behind Erik now like a group of hovering adders - glistening ropes awaiting the metal kinetic's bidding.

Charles's eyes widen. "I am done waiting Charles," Erik reveals, "I need you by my side. We want the same things." The younger man shakes his head, "I am sorry but we do not Erik-" he breaks off with a startled yelp as metal slides around his ankles - and up his legs - pinning him in place. "Oh but we do Charles," Erik presses stalking forwards, "I can feel just how much you want me to claim you." He cups the back of Charles's neck, pulling him into a searing tortuous kiss. For several moments he leans helplessly into Erik's touch, a delicious moan escaping his lips, shivering as nimble fingers work the white shirt down his shoulders tangling his arms in the sleeves, and Erik's lips move to caress that pale throat, working teasingly over his pulse point. The younger man groans.

_I will bind you forever to my side.  
><em>

"Ngh...Erik..." Charles struggles to get his arms free fighting the heat beginning to overwhelm his senses. "Let me help you," Erik teases reaching to tear the white shirt free - it falls in a discarded heap upon the floor. Charles plants his hands on the taller man's chest. "You've lost your mind," he gasps. "Hmm, you would know..." the taller man smirks and slowly sinks down to kneel before him. The younger man shivers held paralysed by that green eyed gaze. He starts as more metal slinks over his wrists binding them behind his back. He is bound - helpless - as Erik's fingers slide teasingly against the evidence of his clear lust forcing a ragged groan from his lips.

The metal manipulator's gaze flickers over the delicious sight of the smaller man so beautiful and malleable like metal - naked - before him, and Erik knows just how to tame his beautiful wild GuiSen.

Charles gasps, his resistance faltering as Erik's tongue works over his errection. "I can't - Erik," he shudders, and the taller man's lips form a wide smile before suddenly engulfing him. He tugs desperately on the metal binding his wrists and feels the taller man's sharp intake of breath. _Ah yes...you can feel that, _but it left the younger man with little advantage. The ropes curve further up his arms and he exhales sharply at the coolness gasping and shuddering as pleasure wracks his frame - he is left wrecked, close to collapse but for the restraints now supporting him.

With a savage smirk Erik rises to his feet, and pulls him into a fierce claiming kiss and Charles can taste himself on those smug lips. He groans, his mind stuttering to a halt, needing, wanting - he pulls frantically but his wrists remain ensnared. Erik's grin deepens and he steps back, just out of Charles's reach raising his arms above his head - the black poloneck he is wearing lands on the floor.

_Those muscles..._Charles feels suddenly lightheaded.

Erik's trousers swiftly follow the poloneck and then they are equally naked.

Erik leans forwards stroking the younger man's cheek, "Charles I won't let you become something you would despise." He murmurs softly, "We will face this together. You are so beautiful Liebling, let me make you mine." The younger man is held spellbound as the taller man walks backwards, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The bindings holding Charles retreat - and he is free.

Game set.

"It's your choice Charles," Erik grins and leans slowly back - displaying himself - and oh that is not fair.

Slowly - fighting himself trying to break the hypnosis Charles walks hesitantly forwards, his eyes flickering over Erik's glorious errection. _Yes, _Erik thrums encouragingly, and Charles gives in to the powerful urge to sink to his knees. Strong fingers curl gently in the crook of his neck guiding his head down. The shuddering groan that emerges from Erik's lips banishes all reason. His lips close around Erik's length, taking him fully into his mouth. This is familiar - he can give Erik pleasure in this. As he chokes slightly Erik tugs his head back easing the pressure, letting him become accustomed to the sensation. Waiting till he is close before tugging the smaller man's head up and delighting in the sight of his own pre-cum on those cherry lips.

He lifts Charles up into his lap running his hands over his shivering shoulders, and slowly begins to teases him open. A crazed moan escapes the telepath's lips as Erik sends a light jolt of electricity sparking over his skin, and swiftly presses Charles down onto his back - nipping and teasing his skin. The metal manipulator carefully leans forwards resting his weight over the younger man, and pins his wrists above his head - holding him still for several moments letting the situation sink in. It did not take Charles's Sentinel long to reawaken and then he was trying to break away - a wild desperate light blazing in his blue eyes, beautiful so beautiful as he struggles.

Then they are grappling rolling over onto the bed, as the younger man kicks out freeing his wrists, and his fist catches Erik on the jaw. A dazzling vision of a familiar scuffle ignites in Erik's mind - Cuba and Charles is as beautiful in his resistance as he was then. The younger man stills caught off guard as the memory hits him, along with it the familiar aching want - need - to be taken...to just -

No.

Charles attempts to twist away only Erik's teeth nip against his throat once more this time with sharper intent creating a mark. A claim. Charles moans blood pounding in his ears, and tries to tear free again but this time his wrists are pinned with unyielding strength.

Erik waits with predatory patience; he is the one in control; he is _alpha_.

_Relax Charles, I will catch you. I won't let you fall. _

Charles closes his eyes and Erik presses his lips down kissing him deeply in savage claim. Stealing his breath. Charles is just where Erik wants him and he carefully settles him, drawing his thighs further apart.

_Look at me Liebling open your eyes,_ he commands softly waiting till those beautiful blue eyes open. He is taking rapier note of every twitch of emotion- everything - in the younger man's face as he carefully aligns himself. Pressing slowly against his entrance - noting Charles's sharp ragged breath. Entering him marking the sharp pained gasp as he slides slowly deeper and the startled hitch of breath as he rocks gently backwards - pushing forwards again to draw another ragged moan. Another moan of pain - rocking - guiding him beyond that. Erik presses harder then rocking faster burying himself to the hilt and Charles is shuddering beneath him, biting back joyous pained sobs.

_Its all right Liebling, let go._

Tears slipping down his face as Erik holds him.

Close now so close.

Charles looks so much more perfect than Erik could ever have imagined in this moment as he sinks against him - pressing into him harder, and Charles arches against him, mentally singing his name.

…_Erik__…_

Charles is gasping groaning moaning softly arching forwards, his fingers digging into the metal manipulator's back as a blaze of fierce energy builds between them.

Erik is gasping as he is hit by a powerful siren song of _want - needs - desire - raging - need - pleasure_ - echoing and building in the back of his own mind. The mental link flares with the depths of passion igniting between them. Harder faster pinning Charles down and those finger nails digging into Erik's back - unexpected - infinitely distracting.

_Knotting._

Charles stills feeling it - _Erik_ expanding inside him and wild panic flares in his eyes. "No!" He gasps - but it is already too late. They are locked together, their bodies joined. He scrambles trying to shift their positions and this moment of final resistance drives Erik over the edge - he sinks his teeth sharply into the younger man's throat. Charles cries out, shuddering - arching and Erik presses into him hard trapping the smaller man beneath his body feeling sharp satisfaction as the knot expands further.

_Close now. _

There is no escape - for either of them. _  
><em>

Gasping for breath and for a moment seeing only infinite whiteness a blinding ecstatic light enveloping them both, and binding them soul deep together. Charles groans as it brightens into a permanently forged blazing purple-silver connection, as he is held by Erik pinned beneath him with nowhere to run or hide - captured and capturing.

Shared sensations of his seed spilling into and the warmth of the sticky liquid against his skin - again and again.

There is no Erik without Charles - no Charles without Erik. No turning back now, and Charles…Charles is his.

_Yes__, _the younger mans drowsy agreement floors Erik. The first to open his eyes, he regards the devastation around them. Metal trappings are reduced to melted puddles on the floor, boxes and draw doors are ajar - and loose sheets of paper scatter the ground as though a mini tornado has been set loose.

Charles is lain beneath him a rare peaceful innocence in his relaxed features that stokes the warm possessive protectiveness in Erik. He can feel the hazy drift of the younger man's thoughts - could reach and focus on them, but he is exhausted, and Erik won't wake him. No. Let him rest for now. There was enough time for later.

Yes later - Erik was going to build a kingdom, and Charles was going to rule by his side. There would be no more Strykers, Erik would not suffer Charles to be taken from him. Anyone who tried to harm _his _Guide would pay the price. Genosha. A people and place to begin. A haven for mutants - a sanctuary where Charles could build his school, and shape the dreams of the young.

Erik would forge a nation, but Charles would be its soul.

* * *

><strong>Please review... :) <strong> 


End file.
